Always Leads Me Back to You
by Leonhart17
Summary: *COMPLETE* Willow has recovered and the Scoobies are going home, but has anything changed while they were away from the Hellmouth, and can they prevent the nightmare fate Buffy sees in her dreams? *Sequel to 'Every Step That I Retrace'* AU Season 6
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is the sequel to Every Step That I Retrace, and starts the morning after that one ends. If you haven't/don't intend to read that one, what you need to know to read this one is that Willow and the others have been in England for about 4 months while Willow was being magically rehabilitated after her memories were blocked by Giles' coven friends. The spell has now been broken and Willow and Tara are back together. (That is very vague - just go read the other one!)

* * *

Willow woke up slowly, something tickling her nose. Her eyes blinked open to see long blonde hair and she let out a deep breath of relief that the night before hadn't been a torturous dream. One of her arms was under Tara's side, pinned between the other witch and the sheet. Her other arm was curled over Tara's other side, holding the blonde in the loose circle of her arms.

It had been fine for sleeping, she decided, but now that she was awake she needed to be closer, and she tightened her hold, scooting across the sheet. Tara moved in her sleep, leaning back into Willow unconsciously and the redhead felt her heart start beating faster in reaction, just from the increased contract.

It was a feeling that she could never get used to, how excited she was to simply hold Tara. It was something she never thought she'd be allowed close enough to do again, but now that she had her second chance, there was nothing that could stop her from doing everything she could to keep the blonde.

Not that Tara was fighting to get away from her, she reflected as the witch in her arms settled closer still, relaxing completely against Willow. Tara let out a soft sigh and Willow felt her heart melt as the blonde breathed her name, sounding completely happy and peaceful.

"I'm here baby. I'm right here," she murmured back, dipping her head to press a kiss to Tara's cheek.

Tara's eyes fluttered behind their lids and blinked open slowly. "Willow," she said again, her voice sleepy and completely adorable in Willow's ears. Tara tried to turn her head enough to see Willow but there wasn't space between them, so Willow released her grip enough for the blonde to turn in her arms, both on their sides facing the other.

"How'd you sleep?" Willow asked softly.

The blonde smiled, ducking her head into the pillow. "I haven't slept so well in months."

Willow let out a breath of relief, a smile of her own coming to her face. "Good, that's good. I mean, not that you haven't been sleeping good, but good that you slept good last night." She stopped herself from rambling only with extreme effort, her fingers sliding up and down Tara's side unconsciously.

Tara's hands were fidgeting with a wrinkle on the sheet in between them and she watched her fingers absently. "I don't sleep good without you," she confessed softly, glancing up at Willow tentatively.

The redhead sighed. "Tara, I don't want you to think I don't want you…"

Tara nodded quickly, her hands abandoning the wrinkle to touch Willow's arm where it was curled under her side. "I get it Willow. It's fine…"

Her reassurances were cut off by Willow's sudden kiss, the redhead's momentum knocking them both back, Willow's body pressing Tara flat against the mattress while they kissed passionately. Tara needed no encouragement to wrap her arms around Willow, keeping her in place. Willow's hands found a spot on either side of Tara's head, holding herself up slightly.

Her arms trembled as she struggled against letting her demonstration go too far, wanting nothing more, but needing to know that she was treating Tara with the respect she deserved before they threw themselves back into their physical relationship.

She pulled herself back with extreme effort. "I want you Tara," she gasped. "I do want you, I just need to be sure that…I just want to…"

"We can take it slow Willow," Tara panted. "It's okay."

Willow flopped to her side, removing herself from the temptation provoked by trying to hold herself above Tara's body.

Tara's hand found Willow's panting stomach, her fingers dancing over the fabric of her shirt. "We can still snuggle some though, right?"

Willow grinned, nodding her head. "I'm trying to take it slow, but I'm not a saint." Her eyes slid over Tara's form, the sheets masking the lines and curves of her body that Willow could have drawn even with her eyes closed. "I have a gorgeous, sexy, completely amazing girlfriend that I love. How can I resist that?"

Tara smirked crookedly. "I have no idea," she commented, leaning up on an elbow to look down into Willow's face.

Willow let out a deep breath. "I know you think I'm insane…I just need to take the time to convince myself that I can be with you again…that I'm not going to screw it up again. I can't just let myself fall into the same habits and patterns from before. I just need some time…" She sighed, meeting Tara's eyes. "Does that make any sense, or do you think I'm nuts?"

Tara nodded slowly. "I get what you're saying, and sweetie, I'll wait until you're ready, but I need you to listen very carefully to me right now, okay?" She paused as Willow nodded, the redhead's mouth a tight line. "I forgive you," Tara said clearly. "I forgive you Willow, and I don't want you to think that you have to earn back your place in my bed. It's yours whenever you're ready."

Willow nodded, overwhelmed with gratitude that this amazing woman still loved her, still wanted her. "Can I kiss you?" she asked softly.

Tara nodded and Willow's head lifted from the pillow as Tara leaned down to meet her. The kiss was soft and gentle and Tara squirmed her head onto Willow's shoulder as they separated.

"You know you don't have to ask if you want to kiss me," Tara said, giggling as she looked up at Willow. "I don't even think you have _ever_ asked me that before."

Willow smiled as she tried to think. "You asked me," she remembered. "I was never so nervous in my entire life as I was before you said that you wanted to kiss me." She pressed a kiss to the top of Tara's head.

Tara smiled at the memory. "I'm just glad that you wanted to kiss me too."

"Of course I did. I was about two seconds from just kissing you whenever you asked. I felt like I wanted to kiss you after we moved that drink machine, but I was too scared." She laughed quietly. "I didn't even like girls then."

Tara giggled, leaning her forehead against Willow's neck. "Thank the goddess you figured that out," she breathed, pressing a kiss against the soft, pale skin.

Willow nodded. "As if I could resist you," she said, her arms squeezing the blonde. They lay in silence, both thinking about their past together.

Tara laughed as Willow's stomach gurgled under her hand. "Hungry?" she asked, tilting her head back to meet Willow's eyes, a half smile on her lips. Willow nodded sheepishly and Tara sat up, smiling down at her. "Let's go get you something to eat then," she prompted as Willow stretched, her arms spread wide through the sheets.

"Okay," Willow agreed around a yawn.

Just then their door banged open, Dawn throwing herself into the room, obviously excited and ignoring Buffy's yelled warnings. The Slayer had a hand covering her eyes and Tara exchanged grins with Willow as the redhead sat up beside her.

"They _just_ got back together Dawn! You need to knock!" Buffy called, knowing it was futile, but wanting her friends to know that she'd made the effort.

"It's okay Buffy," Willow responded, laughing as the Slayer peeked cautiously between her fingers.

She dropped her hand as she noticed the clothes both witches were still wearing and she raised an eyebrow at them. "No matter what you said last night, I wasn't expecting that…" she commented in surprise.

Dawn laughed at her sister, her arms already waving in excitement. "We're going to London!" she yelped. "Giles is going to take us! He said the coven would be boring for my spring break, so we're going to London!" Buffy's expression behind her sister's back told them that it wasn't simply for Dawn's entertainment that they were leaving the coven, but rather for the coven's continued need for silence and a tranquil atmosphere.

"That sounds great Dawnie!" Willow said enthusiastically. "We haven't really been to London yet."

Buffy nodded. "So that's the plan for the rest of the week. Giles is letting us crash at his apartment."

"Sounds good Buffy," Willow said. "Are we leaving today?"

The Slayer shrugged. "After I lunch is what Giles said I think…"

Willow nodded, already planning what she needed to do before they left and Tara smiled affectionately at the immediately recognizable look of concentration on her girlfriend's face.

"While she's marathon planning, I'm going to take a shower," Tara declared, laughing as she moved to slide out of bed.

Willow's hand caught her wrist before her feet touched the floor and she looked back to see Willow pouting at her. "Where's my smooch?" she asked petulantly.

Tara smiled. "Sorry, I'm just not used to being able to kiss you whenever I want," she said, leaning over to kiss Willow, keeping it brief in the presence of their friends. Willow let her pull back slowly, smiling happily at her.

"Well, make sure it doesn't slip your mind again," Willow said, glancing up through her eyelashes as Tara stood up, nodding with a shy smile.

Tara collected her bag and excused herself to the bathroom, leaving the others to plan their outing. Getting used to being able to kiss and touch Willow when she desired was going to take some adjustments after months of having to suppress her feelings. She glanced over her shoulder to see Willow watching her and she smiled. It was a task that Tara would undertake happily.

* * *

The Scoobies enjoyed playing tourist, visiting the museums and the monuments, walking through the city during the day and spending their nights at Giles' apartment cooking dinner and playing games together. The second to last night they were in England Giles got them tickets to the theater.

The night air was breezy but not uncomfortably cold as they left the theater and they decided to walk back to the apartment rather than take a cab. Xander had an arm wrapped around Dawn's shoulders and Buffy had her arm curled through Giles' while Willow was in a similar position with Tara, their hands curled together in between them while they walked.

The apartment was warm compared to the air outside and they all stripped their coats off as soon as they were inside. Willow took the jackets to the closet while Giles went into the kitchen. The others took seats in the living room while Dawn looked for a game they hadn't played yet. Willow returned before Giles, taking the spot in front of Tara's seat on the couch.

The pair had been cautious about getting too cozy, but their efforts weren't helped any by their friends. The Scoobies seemed to take glee in arranging themselves so that the witches had been forced to sit close together. Neither Willow nor Tara had minded their efforts too much, using the opportunities to cuddle close or steal kisses, but Willow kept herself firmly withdrawn from letting anything progress beyond kissing.

Tara leaned forward in her seat, pressing a kiss to the back of Willow's head as Dawn plopped her latest game choice on the coffee table.

"I'm on Giles' team!" she announced as she opened the box.

"Tara's mine!" Willow stated quickly, blushing as their friends laughed.

Giles returned from the kitchen, a tray of mugs in his hands. Everyone leaned forward to take their cups, the smell of chocolate filling the room quickly.

"Thanks Giles," Buffy said, taking a sip of the hot cocoa.

"No marshmallows?" Dawn asked teasingly, smirking as Giles shot her a look. He took a seat in a chair beside the youngest Summers while Buffy and Xander leaned forward on the couch. Tara leaned forward as well, her legs on either side of Willow's shoulders and her arms slid down around her girlfriend's neck.

Dawn explained the rules of the game while she was sipping her drink. They started playing, the game quickly getting interesting as the teams had to act out clues using charades. Willow had to get out of her seat to act out the clue while Tara tried to guess what it was.

The laughter of their friends was loud and relaxed and Tara was almost giggling too much to figure out what Willow was trying to convey, but they knew each other too well for her to miss it. There was nothing that they couldn't get across to each other without speaking, the only trouble being Tara laughing too hard to say the answer.

"Platypus," she choked out, falling off the couch as she laughed, curling on her side as she gasped for breath. Willow was grinning as she came back to the couch, retaking her seat on the floor, Tara stretching out on her side while Willow leaned back against her stomach.

"Good job baby," Willow said, brushing a hand over Tara's shoulder, feeling her girlfriend shaking with laughter. "You okay? You didn't hurt yourself falling off the couch like that, did you?" she asked softly.

Tara leaned up on one elbow, pressing a kiss to Willow's temple as she laughed, shaking her head and speaking into Willow's ear. "I'm fine sweetie. You're sweet to check on me."

Willow turned her head, speaking quietly. "You're my girl. I've got to look out for my girl," she stated with a smile. Tara leaned up, kissing her gently while her free hand curled through Willow's hair.

"And we've lost them," Buffy commented, but there was joy in her voice. "Do you think that means that they forfeit?" she asked the others teasingly.

They separated slowly, and Willow shot a look at her friends as Tara lay her head back down on her arm while Willow moved their piece on board. The redhead snuggled back into Tara as Xander rolled for himself and Buffy, the Slayer reaching forward to pick up the lump of clay that came with the game, sculpting quickly and trying to get Xander to identify the object she had created.

The game progressed steadily, Giles and Dawn falling behind while Buffy and Xander managed to keep up with Willow and Tara, but were unable to get ahead of them. It was after midnight by the time the witches clenched their victory.

Giles was quick to excuse himself to bed after the game, leaving the Scoobies relaxing in the living room. He had a spare bedroom, which the others would have happily given over to Willow and Tara, but the room had been taken by Buffy and Dawn since the witches were being chaste for no reason their friends could figure out.

As soon as the game was over Xander slid off the couch and Buffy took Giles' chair, leaving the couch vacant. Willow willingly took the empty space, missing the grins her best friends exchanged as she pulled Tara onto the couch with her, the witches settling comfortably on the sofa. Tara kept her back pressed against the cushions of the upright while Willow slipped onto the couch in front of her, the blonde's arm curling around her girlfriend's waist.

The friends smiled as they surveyed the peaceful couple, relieved to see them together again. Willow blushed, but squirmed closer to Tara, her head settling onto a pillow. Tara smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Willow's neck, ignoring the others in favor of just holding her lover.

They were both still adjusting to being able to show their affection for each other, everything else could wait as far as Tara was concerned. Even having to wait for Willow to regain her trust in herself was fine as long as she could still hold Willow like this.

Dawn was the next to go to bed, leaving her elders alone. Buffy collected their empty mugs and returned them to the kitchen, bringing a few bottles of water back with her. She was barely back in her chair before Xander spoke, laying out the issue bluntly, and yet somehow tender, in a strange combination that only he could manage convincingly. "So, what's going on with you two?"

Willow blushed, feeling Tara's arm tighten infinitesimally around her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you _are_ back together, right?" he asked, pointing at them with the neck of his water bottle.

Willow shot him a look, but nodded against her pillow, feeling Tara's slow breathing against the back of her neck, the blonde pressing a kiss to her skin.

"So what's the deal? You guys are all with the tension and no touching," he asked, taking a long sip.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Not that you have to say anything, because it's none of our business," she said, giving the witches a supportive smile. "Even though it is completely weird that you two haven't jumped each other yet."

Both witches blushed, Tara pressing her face in tighter against the back of Willow's neck. Willow's fingers found Tara's at her own waist and the blonde squeezed her soothingly.

"I need to make sure my head is on straight. I need to prove to myself that I'm not going to screw it up this time," Willow told them slowly, talking to Tara as much as to the others. "I don't want to just jump back into bed because I don't trust myself not to mess it up again if we fall back into the habits from before."

Buffy and Xander glanced at each other, both frowning, but they nodded, sighing. "You guys have talked about this, right? Tara, you're okay?" Willow would always be her best friend, but the Slayer's protective instincts towards Tara were still there, and she didn't want either witch to get hurt, even unintentionally.

The blonde didn't move her head up from its spot behind Willow's head, but her voice was audible. "I'm fine Buffy. And kissing isn't off the table, so I'll live," she said, the tone of her voice showing her sincerity.

"Okay, I just know how nuts you were going at the coven," Buffy added, her teasing blatant now that she had been reassured.

Tara lifted her head slowly, sending her friend a glare over Willow's head, the look tempered by the smile she was unable to restrain. There was no denying that she wanted Willow, had wanted Willow since the first second she'd ever seen her, and the desire had grown with their feelings for each other.

"I didn't say it would be easy," she confessed honestly. "But if Willow wants time, I'm not going to push her."

Willow melted against her gratefully, turning onto her back while Tara's arm kept her from falling off the narrow couch. "You're the best baby," she whispered.

Tara shrugged, ducking her forehead against Willow's. "Anything for you."

The redhead shifted slightly, giving Tara enough room to put her head on Willow's shoulder. Willow curled her arm around Tara's back, holding her close and comfortable. Buffy and Xander exchanged smiles and the Slayer excused herself silently, leaving the witches curled up together on the couch.

Both Willow and Tara could hear the springs of the footrest of the recliner Xander was sitting in trigger and Willow turned her head to look at him.

"Are you going to be okay sleeping in that chair?" she asked.

"You're welcome to use our sleeping bags," Tara offered.

The carpenter waved them off, crossing his arms behind his head. "I'm fine. If I get uncomfortable I'll move."

Willow sent him a smile, her head turned back to the other side as Tara's head squirmed against her shoulder. "Are you uncomfortable?" she asked, her voice low as Xander clicked off the lamp and plunged the room into darkness.

Tara shook her head, unconsciously starting to pull her arms back. "Are you?" she asked softly. "I could sleep in one of the sleeping bags," she offered, not really wanting to leave Willow's arms, but also not wanting to push for anything the redhead wasn't ready for.

Willow felt Tara recoiling from her and her hands went quickly to catch the blonde's hands. "Baby, no! I want you to stay up here, with me. I just don't want to squish you and this couch isn't very big, so I didn't know if your shoulder would get hurt if we slept here, but I most definitely do _not _want you sleeping somewhere else."

Tara giggled quietly as she recognized their misunderstanding and she slid forward to kiss Willow, cutting off the redhead's babble. "I have never been uncomfortable sleeping beside you," Tara whispered, giving her another soft kiss.

Willow smiled, feeling something like pride burst in her chest and she shifted against the pillows as Tara pillowed her own head against Willow's shoulder and they let themselves fall asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was first through the front door when they returned home, rushing up the stairs. Buffy followed, dragging half of her sister's luggage. She dropped her burdens in the dining room, yelling up the stairs for Dawn to come carry it the rest of the way herself.

Xander had left his and Tara's bags in the back of the car, but was chivalrously carrying Willow's inside for her.

"Where to boss?" he requested, grinning at them.

Willow shrugged. "Buffy, did you move my room?" she asked, glancing around the house that had always felt more like home than her parents' house had ever done.

The Slayer shook her head. "Nope, you're still at the top of the stairs on the right." She rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to take the room closer to Dawn's." She shot the witch a teasing look. "What kind of nut do you think I am?" she asked, sighing as she heard her sister's clomping steps on the stairs. "Inside walking Dawn!"

"Top of the stairs on the right it is!" Xander declared, dodging Dawn as the younger girl arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Dawn picked up one bag and dashed back towards the stairs. "That's going to take forever if you take one at a time," Buffy called after her. "How did she end up with so much luggage anyway?" she asked, looking in fascinated horror at the piles of bags her sister had left behind.

Tara smiled. "I'll help her carry some of it up," she offered, sliding the strap of one bag over her shoulder and picking up another two in her hands.

"I'll get the rest of it baby," Willow said, picking up the last of the bags and following Tara up the stairs.

They delivered the bags to Dawn's room and followed Xander back down the stairs. He dropped onto the couch, stretching one leg out in front of him.

"It's good to be home," he stated, looking around the room. "Even if it is on the Hellmouth."

Tara smiled as Willow pulled her along by one hand, tucking them both into the opposite corner of the sofa with Tara leaning back against Willow, the redhead's arm curled around her shoulder.

"I bet Anya's glad you're home," Tara said, giving the carpenter a smile.

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, she's pretty excited. And the wedding's coming up really soon!" he reminded them and his own excitement was obvious. He blinked as he noticed the clock, jumping to his feet. "I forgot about the time difference!" He was up and out the front door before either woman could say anything and they glanced at each other. He was back in a second, Tara's bag in his hand.

"So sorry, but I promised Anya I'd pick her up from the shop and I've got to go because I forgot about the time, and I know I was supposed to take you back to campus, but I'm sure Buffy can walk you, so sorry Tara. Oh, and Willow, we've got a tux fitting next Thursday," he said, all without taking a breath and they barely had time to nod their understanding before he was gone again, the front door slamming closed behind him.

Buffy wandered into the living room, giving the door an incredulous look. "Was that Xander?"

Tara nodded, biting her lip as she smiled. "Yeah, he had to run. He's late to pick Anya up."

Buffy nodded, smirking. "Note to self, do NOT call Xander for the next day," she said, laughing to herself as she took his seat on the couch, her feet plopping on the coffee table. "So, do you need me to walk you back to campus?" she asked.

Willow spoke up before Tara could. "I'll walk you back baby."

Buffy smiled, shrugging. "I can get Spike to watch Dawn for one more night. It's no problem."

"I can take her. I won't let anything get her," Willow insisted.

The Slayer frowned. "Well I don't want anything to get either of you. Especially since we don't know what's going on with those geeks that have been harassing Spike." She laughed to herself. "Not that that's not fun."

"You can both walk me back, okay?" Tara offered. "I don't want you walking back alone Willow. It's not safe."

Buffy nodded. "That sounds good." Willow opened her mouth to protest and Buffy shot her a look. "None of us need to be out alone Willow. We haven't been here in a few months, we need to take some time and see how it is out there."

Willow nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Okay, you're right."

Buffy glanced around the living room for the phone. "Thanks Will. I'll just call Spike and make sure he knows to come over here after sundown." Her search yielded no results and she pushed herself to her feet, heading for the phone in the kitchen.

Tara turned her head as she leaned back against Willow. "I know you can take care of yourself sweetie. I just worry about you."

Willow nodded. "I know. You and Buffy are right, it's better to be safe until we know how it is out there."

Dawn popped into the room, throwing herself onto the couch with them, laying back with her head in Tara's lap, and grinning up at the witch.

"So when can we go out?" Dawn asked.

Willow laughed. "She's _my_ girlfriend Dawnie. I should get to go out with her first!"

The younger girl snorted. "Get on with it then Willow. Tara's going to get snatched up if you wait too long!"

The witches exchanged smiles and Willow nodded. "You're right Dawn. What was I thinking?" She paused, trying to think. "I've got to go to the school tomorrow to catch late registration for online classes for this semester. Maybe I could take you out for lunch?" she asked.

"Boo!" Dawn jeered loudly. "What's this 'maybe I could take you out' crap? Be romantic Willow," she ordered, leaning her head back to look at both witches.

Willow rolled her eyes at the younger girl, sliding out from behind Tara and taking one of her hands, leaning in close.

"Tara, love of my life, and woman who holds my heart in her hands, would you please honor me with your presence for lunch tomorrow?" she said, a smile lingering on her lips and she wiggled her eyebrows playfully, but the emotion behind the overblown sentiment was no less serious for her goofing around.

Tara blushed, biting her lip as she pretended to think about it. Willow crossed her eyes at her and Tara giggled, nodding quickly. "Of course I will Willow," she said, her free hand curling around Willow's neck to pull her in for a gentle kiss.

Dawn nodded, smiling. "That was _okay_," she declared firmly. "And now that you have a date with Willow, when can you and me go out, Tara?"

The blonde laughed as she broke the kiss, shaking her head. "You have school this week, remember?" Dawn pouted and Tara winked down at her young friend. "I'll be here first thing Saturday morning, okay?"

Dawn cheered excitedly, clapping her hands. "Thanks Tara, you're the best!"

Buffy returned, nodding to the witches and giving Tara a grateful smile, knowing how much her sister looked up to the blonde witch. "We're good to go. Spike will be here as quick as he can after sundown."

Dawn sat up to look out the window, happy to see that the sun was still hovering over the horizon. "Yes! So Tara has to stay here with us for a while!" she enthused. "You guys want to watch a movie, or play a game, or something?" she asked.

The women exchanged glances, all wondering how the younger girl had so much energy. "You pick Dawnie," Tara offered, and they were all relieved when she moved to the cabinet holding the movies rather than the games.

They all enjoyed getting to relax on the couch, the long day of airports and layovers wearying them, while seemingly having no affect on the youngest Summers.

Spike let himself in the front door a few minutes after sundown, calling a greeting. He saw them all in the darkened living room, the witches cuddled together on the couch, Buffy sitting sideways in her chair, her legs slung over the armrest, and Dawn laying on the floor.

She jumped up as Spike entered, throwing her arms around the vampire. Buffy sighed to herself, hoping that a week away might have tempered her sister's crush on the him, but knowing that she wasn't that lucky.

"Spike, thanks for helping out," she greeted him as she got to her feet.

"Slayer," he returned the greeting. His eyes shifted over her shoulder as Willow and Tara joined them. "Witches," he greeted them.

"We missed you too Spike," Willow commented dryly, picking up Tara's bag from where Xander had dropped it in his hasty departure.

Buffy nodded. "Well, me and Will are just going to walk Tara home and then we'll be back."

"I'll keep an eye on the nibblet," he said, shrugging out of his duster.

Dawn grabbed his hand, pulling him into the living room. "We were watching a movie, but it's over, so we can do something else," she chattered, happy to have someone more energetic to hang out with. She abruptly realized that Tara was leaving for the night and abandoned Spike to rush back and throw her arms around the witch.

"Good night Dawnie," Tara said, hugging her.

Dawn had her face buried in the witch's shoulder and her voice was muffled. "It's sucks that you have to leave. I want you to stay."

Tara sighed, meeting Willow's eyes over Dawn's bowed head. "I know sweetheart. I promise I'll be around a lot though. And it won't be forever. I'll be home soon."

"You promise?"

Willow nodded, her eyes shining, and Tara smiled at her. "I promise," Tara said surely.

Dawn pulled back, nodding at both witches before she rushed back to Spike, the vampire perusing the game cabinet.

Buffy let out a deep breath. "Well, you guys ready to go?" she asked, leading the way out.

The walk was peaceful, the early March night only slightly chilled. Willow kept Tara's bag slung over her shoulder, her hand holding Tara's as they walked. Buffy lingered considerately outside the dorm, letting Willow walk Tara to her door alone.

They reached Tara's floor and she opened her door, entering her room and shivering, the room cold after a winter of sitting unused. She pushed the window open, letting the fresh air sweep away the dust, finally noticing that Willow was lingering in the hallway as she turned back to the room.

"Come in," Tara invited her, extending her arm to her girlfriend. Willow moved hesitantly inside, looking around the familiar space.

She let a deep breath as she reached Tara's side, their hands joining. "It's been a while since I've been here."

Tara glanced around the room. "Me too," she reminded her lover. Her eyes found an overturned picture frame on her dresser and she moved to it, Willow following her, their hands still joined.

Tara picked up the picture carefully, blowing dust off the frame and putting it back upright. Willow glanced at the picture, taken the day they'd spent at the beach with the others, before their troubles had started.

"That's a good picture," she commented quietly, leaning against Tara's arm and squeezing her hand.

Tara nodded. "It is." She glanced down at Willow, smiling. "It'll have to do since I can't wake up next to you for a while." Willow stated to speak and Tara hushed her quickly. "Don't apologize. I'm not saying it to make you feel bad. I understand why you want to wait."

Willow nodded, glancing up at her and reaching for the picture frame. Without speaking, she moved it to the small table next to the bed.

"That's better," Tara said. "Thank you baby."

Willow smiled, nodding. The sounds of students returning from dinner reminded them both that Buffy was downstairs waiting and Willow sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Tara nodded. "Lunch. Do you want me to meet you at the registrar's office?"

Willow grinned. "Dawn would insist that the romantic thing would be that I pick you up, so I'll meet you here?"

Tara grinned back, nodding happily. "That sounds perfect."

Willow leaned in for a kiss, Tara's arms curling around her neck. Willow let her mouth drop open, gratified as Tara instantly took the invitation, deepening the kiss. They separated slowly, leaning against each other with their eyes closed.

Tara spoke first, letting out a deep breath. "I love you."

Willow's eyes opened slowly and she smiled as the truth of that fact washed over her. "I love you, Tara." They kissed again quickly, the fact that they would see each other again in the morning the only thing making it easier for them to spend the night apart.

Willow moved to the door, Tara following her. The blonde watched her walk down the hall and leaned against her door as she shut it behind herself. The cool, empty room offered her no comfort and she sighed as she noticed the boxes she still had yet to unpack from moving out of the Summers' house. She peered down into them wearily. Hopefully they would be packed back up again soon and headed back where they belonged.

Until that day however, there was nothing for it but to unpack and settle in as much as she could, all the while waiting for the signal from Willow that everything could finally go back to how it was supposed to be between them.

* * *

Tara was running late, mentally cursing her professor, the one who didn't seem to care that her students had important things to do after class, like lunch with their girlfriends, and didn't appreciate being forced to stay ten minutes after they were supposed to be finished with the lecture. Her bag was bouncing painfully against her hip as she walked briskly, but the knowledge that she was late to meet Willow, the thought that Willow might have gone already, kept her rushing across the campus.

She ran through the lounge, dodging walking groups of people as she turned into the hallway. Her eyes found Willow's immediately, the redhead looking up from inspecting the bouquet in her hands, smiling as she saw Tara.

"Hey baby," Willow greeted her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as Tara opened the door to her room, dropping her bag inside the room and pulling Willow in after her as soon as her hands were free.

"I was afraid you'd have left already," Tara breathed, kissing Willow before the redhead could speak. Willow let her arms slide around her girlfriend's waist, the paper around the flowers crinkling as she unconsciously pressed them against Tara's back.

They separated slowly, foreheads leaning against each other as they caught their breath. "As if I could leave," Willow laughed quietly. "You could have showed up at two in the morning, and I would have still been out here waiting." She took another short kiss. "Although, I might have been asleep in the hallway because two in the morning is kind of late, but totally worth it if I got to see you, and…"

She was cut off as Tara kissed her again. The blonde smiled, one hand brushing gently over Willow's cheek. "You're sweet Willow."

"I brought you these," Willow said cheerfully, bringing the flowers into view.

Tara blushed but took the bundle. "You didn't have to do that Willow, but thank you. They're very pretty."

Willow shrugged as Tara took the flowers to the sink to put them in water. "Dawn helped me pick them out. She's really gung-ho about me being romantic," she commented with a smirk.

Tara grinned as she turned to face her, noticing that Willow was dressed up much more nicely than a visit to the registrar's office would warrant. "You _are _very romantic Willow. And you look great. I know I'm already late, but it'll just take me a second to change," Tara said, already moving toward the closet.

Willow moved quickly to stop her, taking one of her hands and giving her a long once-over. "You look beautiful Tara. You don't have to do anything to look gorgeous."

Tara blushed as Willow squeezed her hand. "Sweet talker," she said softly, following Willow as the redhead tugged gently, leading her out of the dorm room. Willow relinquished her hand to let her lock the door behind them, but took it back as they walked back through the lounge. "So where are we going?" Tara asked as they walked outside, following Willow's lead.

"I was thinking we could go to that little Italian place right off campus. They have that pasta you like," Willow answered, blushing as her response earned her a kiss on the cheek. "So that sounds alright?" she asked.

"That sounds perfect," Tara said, swinging their hands in between them as they walked.

The restaurant wasn't very crowded when they arrived, the waiter leading them straight to a quiet booth. They both ordered water, their waiter leaving a basket of sliced bread on the table in between them. They were both sitting in silence after he left, idly perusing the menu.

Willow felt herself growing more and more nervous the longer they sat in silence. She wished there was a way to calm herself down, knowing that she was just doing it to herself, but knowing that Tara was sitting across from her, that this was her second chance, was making her nervous, and she was anxious that she would screw it up.

Her hands wiped at the thighs of her slacks, wishing that her hands would stop sweating. She jumped as the toe of Tara's shoe nudged her ankle gently. Her eyes found the blonde across the table, Tara giving her a soft smile above her menu.

"You okay?" she asked quietly. "You seem kind of jumpy."

Willow nodded, swallowing with her suddenly dry throat. "I'm nervous," she confessed.

Tara put her menu down, one hand stretching across the table to Willow. "Why would you be nervous?" she asked.

Willow gave Tara her hand, her eyes sliding closed as Tara's thumb slid over the back of her hand. "I can't screw this up again."

Tara shook her head slowly, squeezing Willow's fingers to draw her attention. "There's nothing to be scared of Willow. This isn't a typical first date. We already hold hands, and kiss, and I'm already in love with you."

Willow grinned, ducking her head as Tara kissed the back of her hand. "Thanks baby. You're too good to me."

Tara shook her head, pressing another kiss to the back of Willow's hand. "I love you Willow."

"I know you do. I love you too," Willow said, sitting up straighter. "Thanks for calming me down. I just don't want to mess it up."

"You won't," Tara said simply, smiling at her as the waiter returned. They each ordered, sharing shy smiles as he left them alone. "So, how did it go at the registrar? Did you get all of your classes straightened out?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.

Willow smiled gratefully, feeling the familiar normalcy of sharing her life with Tara blooming with that one question. "It's fine. I'm all set up to finish up the semester with online classes, but it's going to be a lot of work to catch up with the first couple of months that I missed."

Tara nodded, pouting. "So that means I won't see you for a while?" she asked, leaning back in the booth as the waiter brought their food.

Willow shook her head quickly. "No way! I'll get my work done, but I'm not giving up my Tara-time," she said firmly. "You've got class all day tomorrow, but I can come over, or you could come to the house, or I can pick you up and we can go out, or do whatever you want."

Tara was watching her with an amused smile and Willow blushed as she stopped talking. "You're supposed to stop me when I do that," she muttered, taking a bite of her lunch.

Tara shrugged, grinning. "I think it's cute," she said cheerfully. "And we can do whatever you want tomorrow," she offered.

"Do you want to do something tonight?" Willow asked.

Tara raised a teasing eyebrow. "Got something in mind?"

Willow blushed, nudging Tara's foot with her own under the table. "Vixen," she said quietly, shooting a look across the table.

Tara just smirked at her. "You're the one playing footsie with me under the table, my love."

Willow pushed her foot back against Tara's, smirking back. "Well, snuggling is not really appropriate in the restaurant."

"Maybe we should go somewhere where it is appropriate for dinner," Tara suggested, winking across the table.

"Buffy is supposed to be getting take out at the house after work," Willow suggested, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Tara grinned, nodding quickly. "That sounds perfect to me baby."

"And that will keep Dawn off my back," Willow said in relief. "And Buffy misses you too. She was making comments about the two of you living together for the last four months all morning." Tara giggled and Willow sent her a chiding look. "She's trying to make me jealous."

"And it's working," Tara commented with a laugh, shaking her head at her girlfriend. "So, I'll come over after class?" she prompted, Willow already nodding before the words were out of her mouth.

"What time do you have to be back on campus?" Willow asked, mentally calculating how much time they had left together and how much schoolwork she could do while Tara was in class.

Tara could see the math already moving through her lover's head and she smiled affectionately. "We've got plenty of time baby," she answered quietly, her tone conveying so much more and Willow felt herself relax against the cushion of the booth.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, question...I'm working on my next fic, and I was curious about chapter lengths - the chapters for Ripples were about double the length of these chapters, (6-10 pages vs 12-17 pages) so I was wondering which length you guys preferred (if you have an opinion) Right now, the new one has the longer chapters, so I guess I'm just curious if there's anyone that just hates that...cause I can try and split them up if it's just going to drive someone crazy... This is getting really long, so just let me know if anyone has an opinion...

* * *

Willow was rushing as she ran in the front door and she bolted up the stairs without a pause, a garment bag hanging from one finger. She'd just left her fitting with Xander and it hadn't taken as long as she'd expected so she had an opportunity to see Tara now. She lifted the bag so it wouldn't drag on the stairs, freezing in mid-step on the stairs as she heard Tara's laugh, a sound she would recognize anywhere. She stepped backwards down the stairs, pushing the bag out of her line of sight to find that Tara was actually there, reclined on the couch and sharing a bowl of popcorn with Dawn.

Tara looked over at her, waving her fingers as she smiled the tender smile that was only ever directed at Willow. The redhead blinked, spinning and climbing back down the stairs. "You're here," she said dumbly.

Tara laughed. "Do you have another girlfriend who's coming over? Do I need to hide?" she asked teasingly, starting to stand up, and Dawn giggled.

Willow shot her a look, moving towards Tara unconsciously. "I was on my way to call you. I didn't know you were coming over. Did we have plans?" she asked, confused.

Tara nudged the younger girl with an elbow, shaking her head to her girlfriend. "No, honey. Dawn needed some help with her homework and my afternoon class was cancelled so I came over." She gave Dawn a chiding look. "It turned out that she managed to figure it out in the time it took me to walk over here…"

Willow glanced at the younger girl, Dawn studiously avoiding the witch's eyes. "Well, you don't have to rush off, do you?" she asked, deciding that it didn't matter if Dawn had made up an excuse if the result was Tara being at the house. "I'm done with my best man duties, so we could do something, if you wanted."

Their second first date, as Dawn called it, had been over a week before. They'd found excuses to get together every day in between, Willow showing up at Tara's dorm, or the blonde appearing on the front porch with takeout for everyone at the house. Buffy and Dawn had been watching them eagerly, waiting for any sign from Willow that her patience with taking things slow was starting to wane. To their disappointment, and Tara's, no such sign had yet emerged.

Tara nodded, smiling from her seat and Willow's brain snapped back into the present. "Great, well, just let me put this up in the closet and I'll be right back," she said, grinning.

Tara watched her go, leaning back against the couch as Willow disappeared up the stairs. "You guys are cute," Dawn declared as she stole a handful of popcorn. "You'll be back living here inside a month," she stated confidently around her mouthful.

They both heard the back door open, Buffy calling a greeting. "Oh yeah, you know that?" Tara asked, an amused tone in her voice. "Are you going to forget how to do your homework so much that it will just be easier for me to stay here?"

Dawn shrugged. "Nope," she said, chipper. "Willow will be climbing the walls within two weeks. After she finally snaps, you guys will just be up in your room nonstop," she explained matter-of-factly.

Tara arched an eyebrow at her, laughing despite herself. "I think you've been spending too much time with Anya," she said, hearing Willow's quick steps on the stairs.

There was a knock on the door and Willow called cheerfully that she would get it, changing directions at the base of the stairs. Tara and Dawn heard the door open, but then nothing.

"Willow, sweetie, who is it?" Tara called, sitting forward. "I was kidding about you having another girl coming over!"

The redhead stuttered an indistinguishable answer and Tara rose slowly from the couch. As soon as she saw who was at the door, she moved rapidly, getting in front of Willow protectively and shoving the new arrival back from the door.

"You stay away from her," Tara growled and she could dimly hear Dawn calling for Buffy as she faced Amy on the porch.

The other witch was inspecting her fingernails idly. "You look much better than the last time I saw you Willow," Amy commented, looking past Tara to where Willow was standing in the doorway.

"Don't talk to her," Tara ordered. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy moved up beside her, the Slayer putting a calming hand on her friend's elbow. "I told you to stay away from us," she said, her voice clearly demonstrating how she felt about the witch's presence.

"What are you doing here Amy?" Willow asked, her quiet question causing Tara to jump in surprise. A glance over her shoulder showed that Willow was still in the doorway and Tara shifted her feet so that she was more fully in between the two witches.

Amy looked at each of them, a smirk lingering on her lips. "You guys are the good guys, right? Aren't you supposed to be less with the threatening and more with the trying to save me?"

"No one's threatened you yet Amy, but if you take one step towards Willow, Tara, or my sister, I will toss your ass into the street before you can blink," Buffy promised.

The witch was still smirking. "I just wanted to give Willow a gift and you guys are jumping down my throat…jeez!"

Willow frowned. "Gift?" she asked.

"I heard you just got home from magic rehab or something," Amy said.

Buffy scowled. "Who'd you hear that from? I told Rack to get out of town…"

Amy glared at the Slayer. "Yeah, thanks for that! How a bitch like you scared him I'll never know…"

Buffy's arms crossed over her chest. "I think it's time for you to get off my porch," she said firmly, taking a step forward, putting herself squarely in front of Amy, making it clear that the witch would suffer if she made one move towards the others.

Amy eyed them all one final time, huffing a deep breath. She started down the steps, turning back before she reached the ground.

"Listen, since we're all going to be living here, I'm sure we're going to run into each other. It's a small town. We might as well be civil, right?" she asked. Buffy eyed her speculatively but let her come back onto the porch. "I just want to say I'm sorry for leaving you at Rack's like that," she offered her apology, extending one hand.

Willow watched her for a moment, hesitantly stepping onto the porch. Tara shook her head minutely, not trusting the other witch anywhere near her Willow. The redhead took her hand soothingly, careful to stay beside Tara. "It's okay, Amy," Willow said slowly, not moving to take the offered hand.

Amy looked between her hand and Willow, shrugging. "If that's how you want it to be," she said, jumping forward as she spoke, her arm extended toward Willow.

Buffy slapped the hand away even as Tara pulled Willow back. Buffy fell suddenly to the porch, her body frozen with her back arched and teeth clenched, and Amy took off running. Dawn moved to rush forward towards her sister, but Willow held her back.

"No Dawnie, you stay in the house. Call Xander, okay?" she asked, stepping back to the doorway to block the younger girl in with her body.

Dawn relented with a huff and Willow turned back to her best friend. Tara had dropped to her knees next to the Slayer, her hand reaching to check Buffy's pulse. The second she touched Buffy's skin, there was a loud pop, Tara's back arching.

Willow caught her as she started to fall back. She quickly pushed Tara's hair out of her face. "Baby, Tara, are you okay?" she asked, hearing the blood pounding through her own head as she tried to focus. "Tell me something here Tara, please," she pleaded, horrified by Tara's unseeing blue eyes staring up at her.

Her shaking fingers found Tara's pulse beating steadily and she let out a breath of relief. Cradling Tara's body against her own, she reached out cautiously with her own magic, searching for the cause of Buffy and Tara's sudden malady.

She could only find traces inside Tara, but Buffy's body was radiating dark magic. "Oh no," Willow groaned, realizing what Amy had done.

Dawn came out of the house in a rush, the cordless phone clenched in her hands. "Xander's on his way," she said, moving towards her sister.

"Dawn, no!" Willow said sharply and the other girl froze, gasping as she saw Tara in Willow's arms. "Don't touch Buffy. It will hurt you."

"What's wrong with them?" Dawn asked, her voice small and scared.

Willow shook her head. "Amy dosed her with magic."

"Why's she all stiff like that?"

Willow frowned. "I'm not sure." She extended a hand to the other girl, trying to comfort her. "I'll figure it out though, Dawn. They'll be okay."

Dawn nodded distractedly and Willow let her eyes close, concentrating and muttering a spell. Buffy's body floated up slowly, her arms hanging below her.

"Stay back Dawn," Willow said. "I'm going to put her on the couch." She dimly heard Xander's car screech into the driveway but she kept her focus on her spell, guiding the Slayer's body by memory to the sofa, Dawn following her sister.

Willow's eyes opened to find Xander staring at her in horror. "Buffy?" he asked, unable to put his fears into words. "Tara? They're not?"

Just then Tara sucked in a deep breath, her eyes closing and shooting open again as she jerked up, gasping for breath. Willow's hands steadied her, the redhead leaning down to look into her face closely.

"What happened?" Xander asked, thoroughly confused.

Willow waved him off, waiting from any sign of distress from Tara. "I'm okay I think," the blonde breathed and Willow pressed a kiss to her mouth in frenzied relief.

"What happened?" Xander repeated, obviously frustrated.

"Amy dosed Buffy with magic. She's unconscious, but she can't control the power, so don't touch her," Willow instructed him quickly. "Check on Dawn. She saw the whole thing and is freaked out."

He nodded, grateful for something to do, and charged through the front door. Willow's attention was immediately back on Tara.

"Tara, baby, are you okay? Really?" Willow asked, leaning down again.

Tara nodded, one hand on her forehead. "I have a headache, but I'm okay. How's Buffy?"

Willow grimaced, sitting back on her heels. "I'm not sure. Hopefully she'll wake up soon." She climbed to her feet, pulling Tara up carefully. "Let's get you settled with some aspirin and I'll check on Buffy," she said, her arm around Tara's back to guide her.

Xander and Dawn were both standing beside the couch, peering down at the Slayer in obvious anxiety. Willow led Tara to the armchair before joining her friends at the sofa.

"Dawnie, could you get some aspirin for Tara? Her head hurts," Willow requested as she leaned over to look more closely at Buffy. Dawn rushed to the kitchen and Willow extended one hand over her friend's body, careful not to touch her.

She extended her magic slowly, relieved to find that Buffy's sudden infusion of magic had stabilized, but was still dark, angry and powerful. Buffy suddenly inhaled deeply, her eyes shooting open as she gasped for breath. Xander reached out to stabilize her as she moved to sit up, and Willow knocked his hand away.

"It's still not safe, don't touch her," she warned the others. "Buffy, listen to me, don't touch anything," Willow cautioned. "Okay? Nothing!" The Slayer nodded her understanding, her hands frozen above the cushions of the couch.

"What happened? Where's Amy?" Buffy asked, disoriented.

Willow shook her head. "She dosed you with magic and then ran off," Willow said regretfully.

Buffy glanced down at herself. "So, what's wrong with me? I feel weird."

Tara spoke from her seat and Willow looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "It's dark magic, Buffy. We need to keep it under control."

Buffy blinked, still sitting motionless. "Is it going to go away?" she asked, tension in her voice.

Willow and Tara exchanged looks and Willow shrugged. "Yes. There's no way for her to just make you suddenly have permanent magical abilities," Tara said. "She was trying to get to Willow, so she was probably trying to tempt her into using dark magic again," the blonde offered, letting out a deep breath.

Willow was frowning, thinking hard. "You're probably right, Tara. So it should wear off after a while, Buffy."

"So, why can't I touch anything?" Buffy asked, frowning around the room at her friends.

Willow grimaced. "You don't know how to control the magic, and when Tara touched you it hurt her," she said, looking between the two women.

"I'm so sorry, Tara! Are you okay?" Buffy asked, leaning forward in concern.

"It's okay Buffy, just a headache," Tara said sincerely. "No problem."

"Well, what can we do about this? I'm the Slayer, I can't just be _not_ punching evil things," Buffy asked, looking between the witches. "Can you guys teach me to control it or something?"

Willow cocked a questioning eyebrow at Tara. "You up for it, baby?" she asked.

Tara blinked, taking a deep breath, feeling a little sick because of the dark magic's affect on her, but knowing that they needed to help Buffy. "Yeah, we can work on it. We don't need to teach you any spells, but maybe some meditation could make it go away faster."

Buffy jumped her feet, careful to keep her hands clear of anything she might accidentally touch. "Let's do it! Everybody, backyard! I'm going to want to eat soon and I'm sure that no one wants to feed me."

Dawn wrinkled her nose at that, shaking her head firmly. "I'm not doing it!" she stated loudly.

Tara stood up from her chair, sliding an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Now, I happen to know that you fed me when I was disabled," she said, grinning as Buffy laughed.

Dawn blushed, ducking her head. "Willow did most of it. I just wanted to help," she said plaintively.

Tara squeezed her soothingly. "I know, sweetie. I'm glad I had so many people looking out for me." She gave her girlfriend an affectionate smile over her shoulder. "And I'm sure Willow was grateful for the help."

Willow nodded from where she was walking behind the pair. "I was, Dawnie. You were really sweet."

Dawn ducked her head again. "Fine, if it comes to that, I'll help feed Buffy," she sighed, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. She turned her head sharply to meet Tara's eyes. "Just make sure I don't have to, Tara!"

The blonde witch laughed. "We'll do our best."

"I'm glad you're so concerned with my welfare," Buffy complained, shooting a look at her sister.

Dawn huffed loudly. "I said I would do it! What more do you want from me?"

They came through the back door and Buffy stopped, spinning around slowly. "Now what?"

Tara and Willow exchanged looks and the redhead shrugged. "Tara's the magic teacher. I was the student, remember?"

Tara sighed, nodding. "Fine, how about we start simple? We don't want to go too deep though, putting your guard down when you're in close contact with magic this dark could be dangerous," she cautioned, following Buffy down the back steps into the grass. She suddenly grasped the railing, stumbling. Willow was behind her and she caught the blonde's elbows quickly.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Tara nodded, her free hand moving to her forehead. "Yeah, just dizzy." She gave Willow a reassuring smile. "Thanks for catching me," she said softly.

Willow nodded, her anxiety tempered by Tara's smile. "Of course," Willow murmured back, steadying Tara on her feet.

Buffy was swinging her arms impatiently as the couple joined her on the grass, but she smiled nonetheless. "What do I need to do?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Sit down here on the ground," Tara instructed her and Buffy sat down, putting one hand on the ground unthinkingly as she lowered herself to the grass. As she lifted her hand she was surprised to see that the grass was now scorched in the shape of her hand.

"Yeah, we need to get this taken care of," Buffy said, swallowing nervously. "Xander, keep Dawn on the porch," she said, meeting his eyes. He nodded, leaning on the railing of the small porch. Dawn rolled her eyes, but dropped into the lounge chair on the deck.

Tara dropped to her knees in front of Buffy, her hands sliding over the fabric of her skirt. "Okay, here's how to start," she said, explaining the basic technique to Buffy carefully.

Buffy raised an eyebrow doubtfully, but nodded gamely, her eyes sliding closed. Willow was watching from the side, her arms crossed over her chest. Tara met her eyes briefly before shifting her attention back to Buffy, using her own abilities at detecting auras to check on the Slayer.

Willow jumped forward as Tara suddenly retched, turning quickly away from the house and dropping forward onto her hands. She could feel Willow's hands on her back, pulling her hair back gently.

"Tara, baby, what's wrong?" Willow asked, on her knees next to her.

"I can't…I can't be here," she choked out, fighting the urge to throw up again, and pushed herself to her feet, heading toward the yard's gate.

Willow spared a glance for Buffy, sitting undisturbed in her meditation, before she took off after Tara. She found her leaning against the outside of the fence and breathing hard.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Willow asked, standing in front of her and pushing hair back from her face, cocking her head to get a look into Tara's face.

Tara shook her head, her eyes haunted with memories of Willow's own spiral into abusing magic. "I scanned the aura, the magic, it's so dark…"

Willow pulled her into a hug, Tara's arms curling tightly around her quickly. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, baby." She spoke over Tara's shoulder, her voice soft. "I'll help Buffy, okay?"

Tara pulled back quickly, studying Willow's face carefully. "Can you handle that?" she asked, concern for her lover overriding even her own discomfort.

Willow thought before she finally nodded. "I had a good teacher," she said, a smile crossing her face. "Do you want to go home? Xander and Dawn could walk with you," she said.

Tara shook her head. "I think I'll just go lay down inside. I don't want to be far away…"

"In case I screw up," Willow finished the statement, glancing at her feet.

Tara pushed her face up gently. "That's not what I was going to say," she stated firmly. "I don't want to be far away from _you_." She blushed, leaning her forehead against Willow's. "I don't feel good," she said quietly.

Willow curled a hand around the back of her neck, nodding against her. "And the only cure for a sick Tara is Willow-snuggles," she said.

"That's right," Tara said, smiling weakly.

Willow pulled back, gently pushing Tara back up the sidewalk towards the front of the house. "Go lay down and I'll be there as soon as I can," she promised.

Tara nodded, taking several slow steps back. "I'll be waiting." Her eyes focused on Willow's. "Be careful, baby. It's dark stuff."

Willow nodded seriously. "I'll be careful."


	4. Chapter 4

Willow lingered on the sidewalk until she saw Tara close the front door behind her and the redhead turned to go back into the backyard. There was no sign of Xander in the yard and Willow looked up at Dawn. "Where did he go?"

The younger girl glanced over her shoulder through the open door to the kitchen. "He said he was calling Giles."

Willow nodded. "That's a good idea. He'd want to know about this," she agreed, glancing down at Buffy. The Slayer was still meditating and her body appeared to be smoking, light wisps of energy blowing away from her on the breeze. Willow could feel the darkness of her aura dissipating though, so she didn't stop her, glancing around the yard. She frowned as she noticed something in the grass under the tree. "Dawnie, when do you put a lawn gnome out here?" she asked, eyeing the ugly thing in surprise.

Dawn scoffed. "I didn't do that! That thing is hideous!" she declared, watching as Willow walked across the yard, bending down to pick up the gnome.

"You didn't put this here?" she asked. "Did Buffy?"

Dawn shook her head, confused. "You know Buffy has fake people fear. Gnomes are almost as bad as puppets to her."

Willow smirked at that. "She had a bad experience," she defended her friend, turning the ceramic elf over in her hands. There was a hole at the bottom and something dislodged as she moved it. She couldn't catch it and leaned over to retrieve it from the grass. "Dawnie, get inside the house," she said quickly, her voice suddenly firm.

"What? What's going on?" Dawn asked. Willow moved quickly to the porch, showing her the object in her hand.

"Has anyone delivered anything to the house, something you didn't order, or a package that just showed up, anything like that?" she asked.

Dawn shook her head in confusion. "No, why?"

"Someone planted a camera in the yard. They've been watching the house. You're sure nothing came in?"

Dawn shrugged. "It's possible, but I don't think so."

Willow let her shoulders relax slowly, completely horrified that someone had been watching them. "Take this inside and show it to Xander. You two look around for anything that's out of place, something where it's not normally, or anything you don't recognize, okay?"

Dawn nodded, taking the little camera from Willow. The witch turned back to the Slayer. After a moment of indecisive hesitation, she walked to where Buffy was sitting, dropping into a meditation pose, and took a calming breath, recalling Tara's careful lessons when they'd been in England.

She pulled herself out after a short respite, gathering her magic carefully. When she was set, she gingerly extended one hand, putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder. Her shoulders were tensed for the blast of black magic, but none came through her defenses and she let out a breath of relief, shaking Buffy gently.

She pulled her hand back as Buffy's eyes fluttered and she looked her friend over carefully. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," Buffy said, glancing around the deserted yard. "How long was I down?"

"About an hour," Willow supplied, climbing to her feet as Buffy did the same.

The Slayer nodded. "How's the magic?"

Willow reached out with her magic slowly. While she wasn't as good at reading auras as Tara was, she had enough talent to tell that Buffy's aura was much improved over what it had been. There was still dark energy, but it appeared to be only as much as Tara had been hit with when this whole mess had first happened.

"Better," she said. "Want to try and touch something?" she asked, reaching out one hand.

Buffy shook her head. "I mean, I do, but I'm not going to risk zapping you, Will," she said firmly, glancing around the yard. "I thought Tara was doing the magic stuff. Where is she?"

Willow frowned. "She got sick. The magic." Her eyes traveled to the open back door and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Dark magic doesn't agree with her." She let out a deep breath. "There's something else, Buffy." She looked at her best friend seriously. "Someone put a camera in the yard. They've been watching us. Xander and Dawn are searching the house for any more."

Buffy's face was pale and angry. "Who is it? How long has it been there?"

Willow shook her head. "I can probably find out, but I haven't had a chance to look into it," she said apologetically.

The Slayer's fists were clenched at her sides, but she nodded. "Find them. They've been watching Dawn. We weren't here, anything could have happened to her."

"Spike wouldn't have let anything hurt her, Buffy. And she'd have told us if anything strange had happened to her," Willow tried to reassure her.

"Find them, whoever it is. I need to have a talk with them," Buffy said ominously, her fist bouncing unconsciously against her thigh.

Willow nodded, glancing at her friend's hand. "I think you're safe to touch things," she commented, and Buffy noticed what she'd been doing.

For good measure, she reached out and put the palm of her hand against the rough bark of the tree, pulling it back and peering anxiously for any effect. There was none and she sighed in relief. "Good, now find me someone to beat," she said, walking quickly back inside the house.

Willow followed after a moment, glancing around at the dimming afternoon light. She took the stairs to the second floor two at a time, already trying to figure out what she would need to do to track the camera signal. She stopped in surprise as she entered her room to find Tara curled up on top of the bed.

She sucked in a breath, drinking in the sight of her lover in their bed, the bed that had always felt so very empty without her. She blinked, wondering if it was another of a thousand dreams she'd had that had featured this moment, returning home to find Tara waiting on her.

Tara sat up as she realized that she was no longer alone, an apology already on her lips. "Willow, I'm sorry. I was on the couch, but they came in and were looking for something and Xander told me to come upstairs." She blushed. "I didn't mean to come in here, I mean it's your room. I guess it was just a habit."

"It's been _our _room since we moved in, Tara. It always will be," Willow corrected her, moving slowly across the room to the bed. She didn't move to get on it, but she leaned over, brushing Tara's hair back and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, and her hands gently pressed Tara back. "You should be laying down."

Tara relented with no further prompting, relieved that she hadn't overstepped any boundaries with Willow by coming into their room, into their bed. She burrowed her head into a pillow, recognizing the scent of Willow's shampoo on it. "My stomach is more settled, but my head is pounding."

Willow frowned, one hand pressing lightly against Tara's stomach, fingers stroking over the fabric of her shirt. "My poor baby," she murmured. "How many aspirin did you take earlier?"

"Just two," Tara answered.

Willow nodded. "Okay. I'll get you some more and then you can get some rest." She sighed heavily. "We found a camera in the yard. That's what Xander and Dawn were looking for, in case whoever planted it got one inside the house."

Tara's eyes widened. "That's horrible!"

"Buffy's ready to rip someone's head off," Willow agreed, smiling tightly. "She's doing better," she answered, seeing the question forming on Tara's lips.

"But now you've got work to do," Tara stated, looking up at Willow. The redhead nodded regretfully.

"Tara," she started, but Tara shook her head, cutting her off.

"It's okay, Willow. You need to find whoever's watching the house. I'll be okay," Tara said.

"I don't want to leave you feeling bad," she said. "Or mad at me," she added, glancing at her.

"I'm not mad at you," Tara said earnestly. "Finding the bad guys is what we do."

Willow looked frustrated. "Taking care of you is what I should be doing!"

"I'll be alright. I can go this once without Willow-snuggles to make me feel better," Tara said, smiling a sleepy half smile.

Willow pouted earnestly, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Well, that's just unacceptable!" she said, stomping a foot and Tara bit back a laugh at how adorable Willow appeared at that moment. The redhead looked around the room quickly, locating her laptop in its case tucked next to the dresser, out of the way.

"Okay, here's the plan," Willow said decisively. "You give me two minutes to get set up, and don't hate me for being distracted, and maybe we can figure something out?" she offered hopefully, her voice losing the confident edge it had started with.

Tara bit her lip, nodding quickly, and stopping immediately as it made her headache worse, one hand coming up to cover her eyes. Willow moved quickly, cutting down the lights and clicking on the bedside lamp on her side of the bed before walking briskly into the bathroom and returning with a bottle of aspirin and a tall glass of water.

She put them down on Tara's side of the bed, shaking two more pills out and offering them to her. The blonde took them gratefully, taking a sip of water to wash them down and smiling up at Willow.

The redhead smiled back, nodding and unable to resist leaning over to press a kiss to Tara's forehead before she withdrew to get her computer. She started it up, rushing out of the room to collect the camera from downstairs. She came back, keeping one hand curled protectively over the lens.

Tara turned over to watch her as Willow climbed onto the bed, still covering the camera. "Why are you covering it up?" she asked, her voice sleepy and slow.

"It's still broadcasting," Willow said, putting the camera down on the nightstand, the lens pointed straight down at the table, unable to see anything. She looked over at Tara as she finished her task. "I don't want creepy house watching perverts seeing you."

Tara smiled, laughing. "But baby, I've been here almost every day. I'm sure they've seen me."

Willow thought about that for a moment, sighing. "But they haven't seen you in bed and they're not going to. That's just for me," she said, glancing away as she grew suddenly uncomfortable. If she didn't have something to prove to herself, the sight of Tara in bed could really be hers. She jumped as Tara picked up her hand from the sheets, sliding herself across the bed and putting her head on Willow's leg.

Tara leaned her head back, looking up at Willow. "Is this okay?" she asked. "You can still work with me here, right?" She was still holding Willow's hand, tracing the lines on her palm with her fingertips, and she felt Willow tremble, nodding her head shakily and swallowing thickly.

"Yeah, I'm good," Willow breathed. Tara knew the redhead would need both hands to type, but held on for another moment, pressing a kiss to the palm before she let it go. Willow let her hand slide slowly over Tara's shoulder and she smiled gratefully down at her girlfriend. "I'm glad you're here," she commented.

Tara was still looking up at her and she nodded as best she could with her head against Willow's thigh. "Even if I hadn't already been here, you could have called and I would have come, you know that."

Willow nodded, knowing that truth above all others. Tara had come for her, even at her lowest point, when she'd had no right to ask anything of her, Tara had saved her, led her back to herself, all without asking for a thing, with no guarantee that anything would work out.

Which was the main reason she was enforcing the space between them. She needed to prove to herself that she was giving Tara the treatment that she deserved, not willing to let herself fall back into the pattern of taking her girlfriend for granted and her previous stifling fear that the blonde would leave her.

The last five months had proved beyond anything that Tara wouldn't leave, wouldn't give up on her, but Willow was still hesitant about herself. She was just grateful that Tara was still with her, still loved her, and was willing to wait for her to work out her own issues.

Though, looking down at Tara, sleepy and precious and _home_, she wondered to herself what she was waiting for. Willow leaned over impulsively and kissed Tara gently. The position was awkward, with Willow bending over her own lap sharply, and their heads were turned so that they were effectively upside down from each other, but they persevered, Tara's hand catching the back of Willow's neck.

She let her pull back slowly, knowing that Willow's neck would be hurting if they prolonged the position. Willow didn't pull back far, only moving her head enough so that she was looking straight down into Tara's eyes.

"I love you," she said softly. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Tara could see the rampant emotion in her lover's eyes and she touched her face gently. "I know that, Willow."

"No matter what happens, I love you Tara," Willow said, and there was an edge in her voice.

Tara frowned at her, lifting herself up to turn over and look at Willow straight, leaning on her elbows with her hands resting on the denim of Willow's pants. "What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

Willow's shoulders moved, the sudden anxiety burning in her belly making her scared. "I just don't want to lose you," she said. "I've got a bad feeling about this one, Tara. We've been back in town for two weeks and we don't know anything about those geeks, and now we find the camera in the yard. I don't like it."

Tara nodded. "You think the nerds are the ones on the other end of the camera?" she asked, and Willow nodded. "Okay, well, you're smarter than them, so you'll find them, and Buffy will kick their butts, and everyone will be fine," she said confidently.

Willow let out a deep breath, nodding. "I need you with me, Tara. I have to know that you're okay."

Tara's fingers moved soothingly over Willow's leg and she nodded. "We'll be careful. No one will go anywhere alone."

"Good," Willow sighed. Her eyes focused on Tara and she smiled. "Thank you, baby."

Tara smiled back, bobbing her head toward the computer. "Now, you get to work keeping us safe and pervert free," she prompted. "I'll just lay here and try and get some sleep." She turned onto her side, her head resting on Willow's thigh and the redhead brushed a hand through Tara's hair, drinking in the sight of her before she turned her focus to the computer sitting on her other leg.

It took her several hours to break the encryption on the broadcast, but she was unable to pinpoint a specific location, though not for any lack of trying. It was dark outside the window when she felt Tara stir, her fingers pausing over their keys. She looked down, smiling as she watched Tara wake up, the blonde turning onto her back to meet Willow's eyes.

"Feeling better?" Willow asked softly, setting the computer to the side.

Tara nodded, her eyes blinking slowly. "Thanks for staying with me." Willow nodded wordlessly. Tara brushed a hand over her knee gently. "How's the nerd hunt going?" she asked, voice quiet in the dark room.

"I've tracked them to the suburbs, somewhere on the other side of town, but I don't have an address yet." Willow glared resentfully at her computer. "Their algorithm is tricky."

"You'll get it, baby," Tara said reassuringly. "So, what's up next?" she asked.

Willow shrugged. "The computer is going to be working for a while." She sighed as she looked down at Tara. "I was looking forward to taking you out," she said. "Sorry it kind of got wrecked."

Tara shrugged. "I'm here and I've got my head in your lap. It doesn't seem so bad to me," she commented, smirking suddenly.

Willow blinked, a blush rising up her neck. "Tara!" she said, staring down at her in sudden shock. Tara put a hand on Willow's leg to push herself up, kissing the redhead quickly. Willow kissed her back, her arms curling around Tara's neck as the blonde squirmed herself closer, her hand moving to Willow's far knee, her body held firmly against Willow's chest as they kissed.

Tara's kisses broke from Willow's mouth suddenly, exploring her jaw and scattering over Willow's throat. "What's all this for?" Willow panted, not really caring about the answer as long as Tara was still kissing her.

Tara shrugged, her mouth moving busily over Willow's skin. "Do I need a reason?" she asked in a breath as she found Willow's earlobe, sucking it into her mouth.

Willow trembled against her, her eyes squeezed closed tightly. "No, never," she gasped, her hands holding Tara close. Tara whimpered as Willow turned her head, finding the blonde's lips with her own, kissing her feverishly.

Tara had moved herself, and been moved by Willow, and was now lying in Willow's lap. The redhead leaned forward, pressing them both down onto the bed, her slight form more than enough to pin the blonde down. It was only when her hand slid under the bottom edge of Tara's shirt, touching the soft skin of her stomach for the first time in months, that Willow realized what was happening, what she was doing, and she snapped back from Tara as if she'd been burned.

"I'm sorry. Tara, I'm so sorry," she gasped.

Tara was dazed as she leaned up on her elbows and her eyes practically devoured Willow as the redhead sat back on her heels, trying to catch her breath, her hair disheveled.

"I'm not," Tara said, feeling her blood pounding through her veins. "We didn't do anything wrong, Willow. We love each other, and we're obviously willing," she commented, laughing shakily. Willow met her gaze and Tara smiled encouragingly. "It would be different if you didn't love me, didn't want me…"

"You know I do!" Willow said quickly and Tara nodded.

"I know you do," she agreed. "It's not wrong to show me."

Willow's mouth was opened to speak when there was a knock on the door. Tara let out a groan of frustration, dropping back flat on the bed as Willow went to answer it. Buffy was on the other side and she grimaced as she saw the frustration in her best friend's face.

"Sorry, Will. I didn't know Tara was in there," she apologized.

Willow shook her head, glancing over her shoulder to where Tara was getting off the bed. "It's fine. What's up?"

"Xander cooked, and we figured you needed a break from the computer," Buffy said, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "I didn't know Tara was up here or I wouldn't have come," she said quietly.

Tara slid her arms around Willow's waist from behind, resting her chin on Willow's shoulder and feeling the redhead relax against her gradually. "It's okay, Buffy. We were just talking," she said, knowing that the Slayer would know better, but not wanting to dwell on her own frustration.

Buffy nodded. "Well, I'll just see you guys downstairs then," she said, spinning and walking down the stairs quickly.

Willow slid her hands over Tara's arms at her waist, her head leaning against Tara's with an apology already on her lips.

"It's okay, Willow," Tara sighed. "I don't mean to push you. I just miss you." Her fingers curled around Willow's.

Willow pressed a kiss to Tara's temple. "Tara, I'm not trying to push you away, and it's not about you, I swear it's not. I just, I don't even know anymore!"

Tara let out a deep breath, squeezing her waist gently. "I do, and Will, I can tell a difference. I just don't want you to think you have to do some kind of penance or something. You don't have anything to prove to me. I'm ready whenever you are, baby," she said reassuringly.

Willow squeezed her hand gratefully. "Thanks Tara."

"So, have you finished writing your toast for the wedding?" Tara asked, changing the subject as she released Willow from her arms, leaving their hands curled together as they started down the stairs.

Willow sighed at the reprieve. "I think I've got it. Is Anya making you do a toast?" she asked curiously.

Tara let out a laugh. "Oh yeah! She's being very traditional about everything."

Willow leaned briefly against her side, laughing. "But that means that we get to dance." Her smile faded. "In front of everyone."

Tara laughed. "We danced in front of everyone at the coven."

"You haven't met Xander's family yet," Willow cautioned.

Tara shrugged. "I'm going to be dancing with you, so Xander's family doesn't really worry me. I'll be fine as long as you're there."

Willow smiled over at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she promised. She bit her lip. "How are the bridesmaid dresses? Buffy's been complaining about hers, but she won't show it to me."

Tara shuddered, shaking her head. "I don't blame her. You might not love me anymore after you see me in it. They're pretty awful."

Willow shook her head. "I love you no matter what horrible dress Anya puts you in," she said confidently as they reached the base of the stairs.

"What about Anya?" Xander asked curiously as he was putting plates on the dining room table.

Tara laughed. "Oh, I was just telling Willow about the horrible dresses she picked for us."

Willow grinned at her best friend. "Thanks again for asking me to be the best man," she said cheerfully.

"I bet you look cute in your suit," Tara commented as they took their seats at the table. Willow grinned sideways at her, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"You'll just have to wait and see at the dress rehearsal," she said teasingly.

"Which is a week from tonight," Xander reminded everyone.

"Anya's going to let you see her in her dress early?" Tara asked, surprised.

The carpenter shook his head. "No, everybody is dressing up but her. She's being really superstitious about the whole thing."

"Except for the premarital sex thing," Dawn chimed in, ignoring the chiding looks the others shot her.

Willow giggled as she reached for a platter, starting their dinner as she served herself, and passing it to Tara as she finished.

They chatted idly while they ate, Dawn repeatedly thanking Willow and Tara that she didn't have to feed her sister. After they finished eating, everyone carried their plates into the kitchen, working together to clean up.

Tara lingered at the base of the stairs after they finished cleaning up, unsure whether Willow wanted her to stay, or if she should ask Buffy to walk her back to the dorm. At the moment, her frustration at being interrupted earlier was dictating that it might be a good idea for her to retreat to the dorm, uncertain that she could continue to respect Willow's desire to wait if they spent the night together.

Willow seemed to sense her feelings and pulled her onto the porch as they waited for Buffy to finish gathering her stakes for patrol.

"I'm sorry I'm making things awkward between us, Tara. That isn't what I wanted," Willow said, her arms wrapping around Tara's waist. "I just want to make sure I'm doing right by you. I don't want to mess it up."

Tara nodded. "I understand that sweetie, but the timing is never going to be perfect. If that's what you're waiting for, we'll be waiting for a long time," she said, kissing Willow gently as Buffy joined them on the porch.

The Slayer stayed silent, not speaking until the pair had pulled away from each other. "Ready to go?" she asked, smiling at them.

Tara nodded, following her friend into the darkness as Willow watched them go from the porch.


	5. Chapter 5

It's still technically about 5 minutes before Saturday here, but I'm going to be busy this whole weekend so, early update for you! Enjoy!

* * *

The redhead continued working on tracing the camera back to the source during any spare moment she had, but they were onto her and made every effort to frustrate her attempts. The Scoobies all found themselves scrambling in the week leading up to the wedding, too busy to bother with the elusive nerds.

The day of the dress rehearsal, Xander picked up Willow from the house while Buffy and Dawn went to collect Tara from the dorm. Xander's parents were meeting them at the church and they were all changing into their clothes for the wedding once they arrived.

Xander's car pulled up in front of the church and he exchanged confused looks with Willow as they both noticed the rental car in the parking lot.

"Are any of the out-of-town guests coming to the rehearsal?" Willow asked as she collected the garment bag with her suit in it out of the backseat of Xander's car. He did the same on his side, shaking his head.

"Not that I know of," he commented, leading the way inside.

They both recognized their guest before he turned to face them, Giles nodding in approval as he met their eyes. Both of the younger pair were grinning widely and he put his glasses back on.

"It looks very nice. I'm glad you got the money I sent for the flowers," he commented.

"You're here!" Willow said excitedly, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back with one arm, shaking Xander's hand with his free hand.

"I can't very well miss your wedding, can I?" he asked, smiling.

"Want to stand up with me?" Xander asked eagerly. "It would make my side more even," he added when Giles looked surprised. "And better you than any of my relatives. And we sort of used some of that money you sent to rent you a suit that matches."

"We were hoping you would come!" Willow chimed in happily.

"Anya has already asked if I would walk her down the aisle, but I'd be proud to stand up with you, Xander," Giles said, nodding.

Xander clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. "Thanks, Giles. I'm glad you're here. Can you stick around for the rehearsal, or do you have to go to your apartment or something?"

The Watcher shrugged, smiling at them. "I've got nothing to do. I'll stay for the rehearsal," he agreed.

Xander nodded, still grinning happily. "Thanks, well me and Will have to go get changed, but feel free to wander around. The girls should be here any minute."

He nodded his understanding and released Willow, smiling affectionately as he watched the witch skip down the hall to the room where she and Xander were getting dressed. The carpenter followed after her, laughing to himself.

Everyone got ready on time, in spite of Anya's anxious checking and rechecking on everyone. Willow was lingering in the hall while Xander changed into the pants of his tuxedo and she turned to look at him as he came out. His bowtie was in one hand and she took it from him with a smile.

"You look really great, Xander," she commented, looping the tie around his neck and tying it quickly.

His hands came up to straighten his collar over the tie and he let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Will. Why am I so nervous though? This is just the practice run."

She grinned, standing up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "So this way you'll be cool as a cucumber tomorrow," she suggested.

He sighed, squaring his shoulders. "That's probably it," he conceded and she laughed.

"You know I'm right!" she declared, curling an arm through his. "Now let's go see our women," she said, pulling him with her towards the main hall.

Xander pulled them to a stop after a few paces and Willow turned to face him. "Am I doing the right thing?" he asked anxiously. "I mean, getting married is huge!"

She eyed him carefully. "It is huge Xander, but you love Anya and she loves you."

"But can I make her happy and take care of her like she needs?" he demanded.

Willow nodded, stepping closer to him and pulling his arm around her back. "You already do, Xander."

"But can I do it forever?"

She sighed, hugging him. "You're the only one who can answer that question, Xand." She looked up at him seriously. "Can you imagine waking up without her tomorrow? Can you live with knowing that you ruined the best thing in your life?" she asked, her own mistakes bringing bitterness to her voice. "Not everyone gets a second chance," she told him. "I've been more lucky than I deserve."

Xander let out a deep breath, but his eyes were clear. "Thanks, Willow." He squeezed her gently. "I don't get where you're thinking that you don't deserve Tara though. You made a mistake, true, but she's forgiven you. Isn't it about time you did the same thing?"

She let out a sigh of her own. "I'm scared that I'll hurt her again, that I'll let it get out of control again, and do something to drive her away," she confessed, staring down at her reflection on the shiny floor.

"I think the fact that you're worried so much about it tells me that you'll never let it come to that. You'd do anything for Tara, right?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

She nodded quickly. "Anything," she stated firmly.

"How about trusting yourself?" he suggested. "I know you're hanging back because you're scared to hurt her, but just because you're not sleeping together, or living together, doesn't mean that you don't have the power to hurt her, Willow. She's completely yours, the same way you're completely hers. I'm not sure what mysterious sign you're waiting on, but she deserves all of you," he said.

"She's given you all of herself. You didn't know what it was like for her in England. She did all of that expecting that you were lost to her once your memories got returned. She was ready to give up her future happiness to make sure that you were okay, even if you left her after it was all said and done. Now you're yourself again, and she's still waiting on you to come back to her."

He smiled down at her, one hand tilting her head to meet his eyes. "You've been so busy making sure you're not hurting her, I don't think you've noticed that you're both sort of going nuts. But we've all noticed the difference in how you act, Willow. Tara feels it, but we can all see it."

Willow blinked up at him, her mouth hanging open. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?" she asked softly, swatting his shoulder when he nodded, grinning down at her.

"Let's go get our girls," he said, holding his elbow out for her.

She took his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder briefly. "I'm proud of you, Xander. And thanks."

He shrugged easily. "Of course, Will. You're my best friend. I don't like seeing you torturing yourself."

The others were milling around in the main hall as they came through the side doors. Xander's parents had cornered Buffy and Tara, talking loudly at them, and Xander whistled sharply to get their attention, giving his friends an opportunity to escape. Anya appeared to be in a trance, staring at Xander in his tuxedo, and Willow giggled as she moved past the frozen bride toward Tara.

"You look great, sweet…" The rest of Tara's compliment was swallowed up in Willow's kiss, the redhead's arms wrapping themselves tightly around Tara's waist. Tara's hands landed on Willow's hip and hair, holding on tight.

They pulled apart after several moments, Willow's need to speak overpowering even her desire to keep kissing. "I'm in love with you, Tara," she breathed, panting for breath. "Come home," she added. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that I'm an idiot…" Xander coughed loudly from somewhere behind them and Willow corrected herself. "I'm sorry that it took Xander so long to tell me that I was being an idiot, but I need you, baby. Please come home," she pleaded, her eyes staring into Tara's, seeing the slow tears welling up in her beloved's eyes and feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

It seemed to take Tara a moment before she realized that she hadn't spoken, nodding rapidly and burying her face in Willow's shoulder. "Of course, Willow," she spoke quietly into the fabric of Willow's jacket. Willow's arms tightened around her as the redhead leaned back, lifting Tara off her feet and spinning them around in excitement. They were both laughing as Willow stopped them, leaning against each other as their friends watched them with smiles on their faces.

Anya stepped forward, patting Willow on the shoulder. "I'm glad you and Tara will be giving each other orgasms again so that you won't think that you can get them from Xander," she said when Willow looked at her, genuinely happy for the pair.

Willow was so happy that she couldn't find room for any frustration and she nodded as she exchanged glances with Tara. "Thanks, Anya." It suddenly occurred to her that she'd shared her feelings in front of the entire group and Xander's parents. "Let's do this rehearsal!" she said, trying to get the night back on focus.

Anya nodded in satisfaction, rushing across the room to retrieve her wedding clipboard. The others were still smiling at the witches and Dawn rushed over to throw her arms around them. Buffy came next, squeezing them both gently and murmuring her congratulations. Xander and Giles exchanged glances before deciding that the more manly thing to do was to smile and nod approvingly so they both did that instead of hugging the girls.

Anya began issuing directions and the others jumped distractedly to obey, lining up in the front, shifting infinitesimal amounts back and forth until Anya was satisfied with everyone's positioning, and then they practiced their entrances and exits. It was after dark when she declared that she was satisfied and that they were free to change back into their regular clothes.

Willow shrugged out of her suit jacket as she walked back down the hall to where her regular clothes were. Xander was straightening a few of the centerpieces in the reception hall for Anya, so Willow was taking the time to change in privacy. Her free hand moved to loosen her tie and she let out a deep breath, relieved that she wasn't forced to wear one of the truly horrible bridesmaid's dresses, but just as glad that it was a rare occasion that she had to wear a tie.

She changed clothes on autopilot, hanging her suit carefully back into its garment bag and leaving the bag in the closet until the next day. Xander was coming in the doorway as she put the bag away, his fingers fighting with the bowtie that she'd put on him.

"Let me," she said, waving him over. She unfastened the tie safely and he hugged her.

"I'm happy for you, Willow," he said genuinely, her whole demeanor already different.

"I'm happy for you too, Xander. The wedding is going to be great!"

He grinned. "Anya wants everyone together for breakfast tomorrow, but I told her you and Tara would just meet us at here at noon."

Willow sighed gratefully. "Thanks Xander. Although it's slightly squicky that everyone will know…"

He shrugged. "You're the one who jumped your girlfriend in front of the entire wedding party. And we're the only ones who'll know."

"That doesn't really help me, but thanks," she said, smiling despite herself.

"I get it if you guys want to blow off the rehearsal dinner," he offered, but she shook her head.

"I think we have _some_ self control," she said.

Xander laughed. "But she's not going to be wearing the bridesmaid dress anymore," he reminded her, laughing at the slack jawed look that crossed Willow's face immediately. "At least you guys can do it in the bathroom without having to sneak into the same one," he commented and Willow swatted at him.

"Stop talking! We're not going to do it in the bathroom at the restaurant!" Willow objected sternly, covering her ears with her hands. "I'm leaving now so you can change."

"Go get her!" Xander called out behind her as she fled and she could hear him laughing as the door closed behind her.

She moved back into the main hall, seeing Xander's parents lingering near the back doors, ready to go to dinner so they could go home. She spied a blonde head near the front of the chapel and she let her feet carry her in that direction. Tara was unnecessarily straightening a row of candles and Willow crossed her arms over her chest as she watched, feeling giddy just being close to Tara.

"I don't think that's strictly necessary. Didn't Anya already fix those?" Willow asked, smiling as Tara turned to face her.

Tara shrugged, abandoning the candles to move into Willow's arms. "It was this or talk more with Xander's parents." She blushed. "And after our little display, I picked nonjudgmental candles."

Willow blushed as well, ducking her head. "Sorry it was sort of public," she apologized. "But it got us out of having to go to wedding party breakfast in the morning!"

Tara laughed, hugging Willow tightly. "That sounds promising," she said, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks for coming home," Willow said. "Well, you know, once we get your stuff moved and everything."

"Thanks for finally asking me," Tara said, grinning at her. "I know we'll be living at the house, but would you maybe want to stay at the dorm with me tonight?" She bit her lip, leaning in to whisper into Willow's ear and the redhead could feel her heart beat faster in reaction. "We could be alone, no Dawn or Buffy knocking on the door."

Willow nodded quickly, her eyes closed tightly. "Yes! Please, anything you want."

Tara's fingers teased the back of Willow's neck, her lips pressing slow kisses against her neck. "That's easy. I just want you."

Willow snatched the hand from the back of her neck, holding it tightly and suddenly feeling like the room was much too warm. There was a smirking smile lingering on Tara's lips and Willow let out a deep breath, trying to convince herself that skipping the rehearsal dinner was a bad idea.

"We can wait, Willow. A few more hours won't kill us," Tara said, knowing instinctually what was passing through Willow's thoughts. "And we should be here for Anya and Xander." She squeezed Willow's hand soothingly. "We've got all the time in the world."

Willow nodded. "Vixen," she murmured, but her happy tone took any sting out of what was intended as a rebuke.

"You know it, baby," Tara said unrepentantly, pulling her towards the back doors of the church as the other Scoobies returned from changing clothes. Buffy seemed amused to see that they were still there, but the Slayer kept her mouth shut when Willow took a seat in the Jeep instead of riding with Xander.

Buffy started the car, laughing quietly to herself as she checked her rearview mirror, seeing that, despite the fact that the bench seat was empty except for the two of them, Willow was sitting as close as possible to Tara, the redhead pressed snugly against her girlfriend's side.

The trip to the restaurant was made in silence and their curved corner booth gave the witches opportunity for more public snuggling as they climbed in and promptly slid themselves into the corner, sitting close together.

The meal passed in a blur for the witches, a realization of their surroundings finally reaching them when Buffy pulled into the parking lot of Tara's dorm. The Slayer was smirking at them in her mirror and Tara let them out of the car quickly.

"Good night, you two. Sleep good!" Buffy called after them as they bolted for the door to the dorm, the Slayer's laughter audible behind them as she drove away.

* * *

The sun had risen outside the window and the light in her eyes drew Willow out of her sleep. She was disgruntled by the wake up for about half a second when she realized that there was a definitely female, and equally definitely naked body pressed against her back. Memories from the night before came rushing back and she squirmed closer, feeling the arms around her tighten in reaction.

"Morning," Tara said sleepily, leaning up on one elbow to press a kiss behind Willow's ear.

The redhead giggled, turning her head to look up at Tara. "It was morning when we fell asleep," she reminded her lover teasingly, stretching.

"And it's morning now," Tara stated. "Barely," she conceded, glancing at the clock.

Willow noticed the time and let out a groan. "We don't have time to snuggle!" she pouted. "We barely have time to take a shower!"

Tara laughed, burying her face in Willow's neck. "Especially not if we shower together."

"Do we have to go to the wedding?" Willow asked, squeaking loudly when Tara nipped at her neck.

"You know we do," Tara said against her skin. "He's your best friend. We're both in the wedding party. And you have the rings," she reminded her.

Willow sat bolt upright in bed, holding the sheet to her chest as she looked around the room at the scattered mess of their discarded clothes. She was distracted as Tara started pressing kisses slowly up her spine. Her eyes finally found her pants and she sighed in relief as she noticed the ring box lying on the floor next to the jeans, the other box poking out of the pocket.

Tara laughed, pulling on an oversized t-shirt and holding a hand out to Willow. "Let's go see how much water we can save," she said with a grin, knowing that they were pushing the clock, but not willing to contemplate showering in the same room with Willow without being able to touch her.

The redhead grinned in delight, wrapping a towel around herself as Tara collected her shower bag, letting the blonde pull her down the hall to the bathroom.

They actually made it to the church only a few minutes late, the others greeting them in the reception hall with a standing ovation. Willow bowed dramatically, laughing. Anya was clinging to the superstition of not seeing the groom before the ceremony, but had left strict orders that as soon as Tara arrived, the bridesmaids were supposed to join her in the back of the chapel to start getting her ready.

Dawn and Buffy got up from their seats, looping around Willow and Tara and each taking one of Tara's arms to lead her away.

"Say goodbye, kids," Buffy advised. "We're going in." She mock saluted with her free hand, the others laughing at her antics.

Willow took Buffy's vacated seat, glancing around the empty reception hall. "So what do we do until it's time to go get dressed?"

Xander and Giles exchanged glances and the younger man shrugged. "I have a deck of cards," Xander suggested, looking over to where his father was already availing himself of the bar.

"We could take a walk," Giles proposed, following his eyes.

Xander smiled gratefully, nodding. "Thanks, Giles."

They stood up from the table, careful to put their chairs back neatly, and filed outside. There were some clouds hanging heavily over the town but it didn't look like it was going to start raining before the ceremony so they felt safe taking a stroll down the street. While they walked, Willow and Xander filled Giles in on everything that had been happening since they got home, Amy's magical dose and subsequent disappearance, the camera they'd found in the yard, and the pesky and seemingly invisible nerds.

Giles listened to their stories, commenting and asking questions when appropriate. He was concerned for these young people he cared about, but could see that they were growing up and learning to handle themselves as not entirely typical adults without him.

They returned to the chapel with just enough time to change into their suits before the guests started arriving. Thankfully, Buffy and Dawn were sent out to help them deal with Anya's demon guests mingling with Xander's relatives and the squabbles that occurred as a result.

Finally, it was time for the ceremony to start and Giles went to get Tara and signal Anya. The girls lined up on one side of the entrance hall while Giles, Willow, and Xander's father were on the other. Xander was already in his place and bouncing anxiously on his toes.

Mr. Harris walked out first, taking his spot at the front. Dawn went next, and then Giles. The Watcher was only in the front long enough to watch Buffy walk down next and then he was looping back along the side of the room to get back to walk Anya down the aisle.

Willow walked to the front, feeling nervous under the eyes of Xander's family, the same feeling she'd gotten around them since she was seven years old. She took her spot beside Xander and turned to watch Tara come up the aisle, somehow managing to be radiant even in the monstrosity of a dress that Anya had selected. Willow couldn't take her eyes off her lover and it took her a moment to realize that Tara was staring straight back at her.

Tara reached the front, holding her bouquet in front of her in suddenly shaky fingers. Willow looked positively charming in her suit and Tara found herself entertaining fantasies of pulling her redhead in by the long tie she was wearing. She glanced up from her flowers to meet Willow's eyes across the space between them, the pair smiling shyly at each other.

The processional music started and they snapped their eyes up to where Giles was escorting Anya towards the front. She was smiling happily, her eyes locked on Xander and Giles pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking his spot next to Willow.

The priest started the service, the speeches passing in a blur to the wedding party until it came time for the vows. Xander's voice shook as he recited his vows, but his eyes never wavered from Anya's face.

"Anya, you've been with me for a long time, and I've known for a long time that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. All of this today is just to share that with our family and our friends. I want to promise, in front of all of these people that care about us, to be with you forever, and take care of you when you're sick, and I promise to love you, and protect you, and give you everything you need, from now until the end of time. I love you, Anya."

Willow handed over the rings and Xander slid Anya's into place, a happy smile on his face.

Anya couldn't restrain herself and jumped forward to kiss him. A twitter of laughter went through the audience and the former vengeance demon was grinning as she stepped back to her place to say her vows.

"Xander, I've seen all the ways men could hurt women, and I know that I shouldn't expect anything different from you, but I'm standing here with you, marrying you, because I know that I do expect different from you. I've given you my heart Xander, and I'm trusting you not to hurt it or break it." He smiled at her, nodding silently, and she continued. "I promise to do the same thing with your heart. I won't hurt it or break it, and I'll take care of you the same way you take care of me. I love you Xander Harris, and I will be proud to be your wife for the rest of our lives."

When the priest finally announced that they were man and wife, the Scoobies led the cheering, Willow whooping loudly and clapping, while Buffy was whistling.

The newlyweds made their exit and Willow realized that it was her turn to escort Tara out. She extended her arm and Tara took it, pressing a kiss to her cheek before they started walking. They reached the end of the aisle and turned to follow Xander and Anya before thinking better of it.

"I know we're supposed to be taking pictures right now, but I'm sure we don't want to be anywhere near Anya right now. She didn't have sex last night, she must be about ready to explode," Willow commented, shuddering.

Tara nodded her agreement. "You're not the one who had to talk her out of using the word orgasm in her vows," she said shaking her head. Her eyes raked over Willow's form, her smile crooked. "You look very dashing Will, but I have to confess that I have one thing I've been thinking about doing with that tie."

Willow glanced down at herself, adjusting her tie unconsciously. "What's that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tara reached one hand toward her, her long fingers stroking lightly over the silk. She let her fingers curl around it, the back of her hand brushing deliberately against Willow's chest. Tara pulled slowly and Willow quickly got the idea, letting the gentle tugging draw her in.

Their lips met slowly and Willow wondered how she could have denied this woman for so long. She could feel her tie getting wrapped around Tara's hand and she couldn't have cared less about the fact the they still had pictures to take. She was kissing the woman she loved and there was nothing like it in the world.

They pulled back slowly and Willow grinned, looking down to where Tara's hand still had a firm grip on her tie. "What did you think? Was it everything you hoped?"

Tara nodded, a soft smile on her face. "Better," she breathed.

Willow smirked. "You're a vixen."

"I'm your vixen though," Tara stated and Willow's heart melted.

"It's no surprise that I fell in love with you when we were in England," she commented.

Tara arched an eyebrow, the same soft smile still on her face. "You didn't love me before that? Because you sort of gave up boys for me."

Willow rolled her eyes at her lover. "You know better than that."

Tara nodded. "I do. It's funny now, but Buffy and Xander both told me that you would love me, even without your memories."

Willow smiled, nodding back. "Well, they were right. I did."

"I know." She bit her lip, her eyes running over Willow's face. "It made keeping my distance unbearable. I knew that you loved me, that you wanted me, but you weren't yourself." As she spoke, she slowly let Willow's tie slip through her fingers before she began pulling her lover in again.

Willow nodded, watching the fabric pull tight as she moved closer. "I am now though," she said softly, her face close to Tara's again.

"And I'm so glad," Tara replied, leaning in to kiss her again. The kiss was slow, neither feeling the need to push themselves toward anything deeper. They were together again, whole. That was what mattered.

Buffy and Dawn were coming down the hall towards them when they finally separated and they clasped hands, meeting their friends' smiles.

"Is the photographer ready?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but Xander and Anya are still no shows. Of course…"

The girls exchanged grins and Willow shrugged. "So, should one of us go get them…?"

Dawn and Buffy each threw a hand into the air simultaneously. "Not it!" they declared in unison and the witches exchanged looks.

"I walked into that one, didn't I?" Willow asked, pouting.

Tara nodded, kissing her on the cheek with a smirk. "I'm afraid so."

The redhead sighed, squaring her shoulders. "Where's Anya's megaphone?" she asked. "Because there's no way I'm going in hearing range of wherever they are."

Buffy pulled the megaphone out from behind her back, grinning. "We'll meet you outside," she said cheerfully, retreating quickly back down the hall with her sister.

Tara and Willow watched their disappearing friends and Tara leaned back against the wall. "I'll wait here for you."

Willow pouted. "You're not going with me?"

Tara shook her head, a crooked smile on her face. "I love you baby, but it's Anya's wedding day. I do _not_ want to be anywhere near any place they can get some privacy."

Willow wrinkled her nose. "This is so not fair," she grumbled, squaring her shoulders and setting off down the hall, hearing Tara's giggles behind her.

She managed to get the couple's attention with the megaphone while avoiding getting close enough to traumatize herself, and retreated quickly back to Tara. They got their pictures finished and were announced to the guests in the reception hall.

They mingled with the guests, Buffy taking the time to visit with Giles while Xander and Anya got something to eat. Willow and Tara were talking quietly, finding a private corner even in the midst of the crowded reception. Xander's family had tucked themselves into the hall's bar, while Anya's demon guests were gathered apart from the humans, the two sides eyeing each other uncomfortably.

Nervous eyes were cast to Buffy and her Watcher as well, despite neither of them doing anything more than standing and talking quietly to each other. Buffy seemed to notice their discomfort and was subtly and slowly moving herself back and forth in her place, closer and farther from the crowd of demons. Giles noticed what she was doing and sent his charge a look of gentle reproof.

There was sudden silence as a microphone squealed, the disc jockey welcoming everyone and starting a slow song. No one took to the dance floor and Anya shoved him away from the microphone impatiently.

"Willow, Tara, dance now!" she said imperiously, Xander laughing at her side.

The witches were looking at each other, both blushing in embarrassment in their suddenly very public corner of the room, all eyes turning to them. Willow took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and turning to face Tara.

"May I have this dance?" she murmured, holding one hand out.

Tara bit her lip, nodding slowly and taking the hand Willow offered. "Of course."

They walked slowly onto the dance floor, Tara letting Willow take the lead. They moved around the floor gracefully, joined after a moment by Xander and Anya. Giles offered his hand to Buffy, the pairs moving around the dance floor.

"Is this what you were expecting when you asked me to teach you to dance?" Tara asked, a teasing smile on her face.

Willow shook her head, bringing a slight frown to her lover's face. "It's so much better than I could have hoped for. I'm with you, we're at my best friend's wedding, I'm with you, Buffy seems to be feeling better, and I'm with you. If I could catch some geeks and send them to prison, my life would be perfect," she said sincerely.

Tara smiled as they executed a perfect turn. "You sounded a little repetitive there, baby," she commented.

The redhead just shrugged, meeting her eyes. "I might have emphasized _some_, but only the most important bit," she responded, smiling serenely and Tara couldn't stop herself from kissing Willow in the middle of the dance floor, audience be damned.

Their feet stumbled to a stop, a single point of stillness in the midst of the dancers. Tara let her hands slip under the sides of Willow's coat, curling around her back and holding her close. One of Willow's hands slid up from where it had been on Tara's shoulder, over the bare skin of her neck, and curling into her hair while her other hand just tightened its grip on her hip.

The kiss was slow and deep, neither one caring that they were in a crowded ballroom, each just focused on the woman in her arms. As they ended the kiss they only moved back enough to look each other in the eye. They belatedly remembered where they were and Tara found one of Willow's hands without looking.

"Think that counts as our dance?" she murmured, looking around to where the others were still dancing. She could see Buffy grinning out of the corner of her eye and she squeezed Willow's fingers gently.

The redhead nodded firmly. "Yeah, do you want to get something to drink?" she asked, already leading Tara quickly from the floor. Dawn was grinning gleefully as they reached the edge of the room and the witches laughed, feeling more relaxed now that they weren't in the middle of the room.

Xander and Anya stayed on the dance floor, the girls lingering on the edge of the floor and watching their friends, their family, dance around the room. They could dimly hear thunder over the music, but they paid it no attention. They were inside and happy, no storm could touch them here.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy had just returned from patrol and was rooting through the fridge when she heard someone come into the kitchen. She wasn't finding anything she wanted to eat in the fridge and she turned to face her visitor.

Willow had been camped out in front of her computer since Xander and Anya had left on their honeymoon three days earlier. The relentless hacker viewed their latest nemeses as a challenge to be overcome and it was increasingly frustrating her that she had been unable to find them. Tara and Buffy assured her that she would have found them already if they themselves hadn't been distracting her.

The Slayer was surprised to see the witch abandoning her computer so early in the night. Normally, Tara had to drag her away, not that Willow put up too much of a fight when given a choice between a laptop or bed with her girlfriend. But it was only midnight and Willow would normally insist on putting in at least one more hours of work before she let Tara lead her away.

Now she looked sleepy, and she'd obviously been pushing at her hair, because it was going off in crazy directions, and Buffy couldn't stop a smile.

"How was patrol?" Willow asked, passing Buffy to get to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water and going back to search for something.

Buffy could hear jars and bottles being shifted and she took a chair at the kitchen island. "It was fine. Staked a few vamps, but I wish I'd stopped to grab something to eat. I missed dinner and I'm starving."

Willow found what she was looking for and produced it with a flourish, setting the plate covered in tin foil in front of the hungry Slayer. "Ta-da!" she pronounced. "We saved you some dinner. We had to hide it from Dawnie though, you know how she's been eating everything she can get her hands on lately. Tara made baked chicken and some kind of vegetable that she made us eat, so you have to eat it too."

"Vegetable?" Buffy asked doubtfully as she peeled the tin foil off the plate and slid it into the microwave.

Willow shrugged. "Would you believe that Tara said that we all have to start eating more green things that aren't green apple flavored or made out of jello?" she asked incredulously. "She doesn't accept ketchup as a healthy thing either, even though it's made out of tomatoes. She says it's full of sugar!"

Buffy smirked, but ate her vegetables gamely as she took her now warm plate back to the kitchen island. "You're the one who asked her to move back in," she reminded her friend teasingly, herself overjoyed that Willow had finally gotten past whatever had prompted the witches' continued separation in the first place.

Willow grinned, a goofy little grin that showed without words how happy she was to have Tara back home. "Yeah, well…" Willow started, but could think of no argument, no defense she wanted to present.

Buffy shook her head with a wide grin, letting her friend off the hook. "It's cool, Will. We'll all be healthier for it, and you won't be mopey-girl every night anymore. You know we love Tara, and we're all thrilled that you two are back together for good." Willow blushed, ducking her head, and Buffy laughed quietly. "So, what tore you away from the computer so early tonight?" she asked, gesturing toward the dining room, where Willow had set up her nerd-catching command center.

Willow shrugged, leaning on an elbow. "Wanted to talk to you," she said.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, speaking around a bite of her dinner. "Yeah? Is everything okay?"

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you," Willow said, meeting her best friend's eyes.

"What? Did you guys draw straws to see who was going to talk to me?" she asked, spearing another vegetable with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"It's not like that, Buffy," Willow denied quickly. "I've just…I know you were mad at me for pulling you out…for bringing you back, and then I messed up with Tara and the magic, and I hurt Dawn, which prompted no good feelings from anyone…" She sighed heavily, eyes tracing an invisible pattern on the surface of the countertop. "Anyway, it's just been a while since we've really had a chance to talk, what with me not remembering how you're the best friend I've ever had, and I wanted to fix that."

Buffy blinked, surprised by the sudden emotion in the air. "I figured Tara was your best friend now," she commented absently, her eyes on her plate while her fingers played idly with her fork.

The witch recoiled in surprise, shaking her head. "No! Buffy, I love Tara more than anything, and I'd do anything for her, but she could never replace you or Xander as my best friends. I need you. I need all of you. You're my family."

The Slayer smiled, recognizing her sudden relief for what it was. "Thanks, Will," she choked out. Willow moved quickly around the island in between them, hugging Buffy from behind, leaning her head against her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry everything go so screwed up between us, Buffy. I never wanted to let it get so bad," Willow apologized.

Buffy shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, not about the way things were between us, at least. I should have told you where I had been earlier. I know that you guys were just trying to help, it was just hard to be back here."

Willow let out a deep breath. "I wish I didn't have to feel bad about having my best friend back, but I do, Buffy. I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

The blonde spun on her seat, forcing Willow's arms off of her, her own hands finding the witch's shoulders. "You don't have to be sorry, Will. It's weird, but helping you in England, being focused on helping you, it got me out of my funk. Getting my best friend back reminded me how much good there is here. It's not all demons trying to kill us, or Spike trying to drive me crazy, there are good things here too. I can admit that I wasn't happy at first, but I've been thinking about it, and this way I'll get to see Dawnie grow up, I'll get to see you and Tara get married, I'll get to meet Xander and Anya's kids. Heaven will always be there and I'm bound to die again someday."

Willow narrowed her eyes at the comment before she smiled hopefully. "Really? Because it's been driving me nuts that you might still be mad at me, and I have no idea how I could ever make it up to you, but you're my best friend and I love you so much Buffy, and I've hated all the tension and not-talking between us because that only leads to badness and hurt feelings and…"

Her words trailed off as the Slayer pulled her into a tight hug, her arms curling gently around her friend's shoulders and relaxing against her. "I love you too, Willow. Are we okay?" she asked softly.

"We're great Buffy, if you're really not mad at me," Willow breathed, her voice still doubtful.

"I'm not mad at you, Willow," Buffy assured her gently.

They both heard quiet steps on the stairs and their heads turned toward the doorway to the dining room. Tara appeared after a second, the blonde blinking in surprise as she noticed Buffy and Willow hugging in the kitchen, but there was a smile on her lips.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just looking for Willow," Tara said softly, waving. "I'm glad to see you're home, Buffy," she said, already moving back towards the stairs to give the friends some privacy.

"Thanks for cooking dinner tonight, Tara," Buffy called after her and the witch returned to the doorway.

"No problem," she replied shyly. "I'm glad Dawn didn't find yours," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too," the Slayer agreed, squeezing Willow once more before letting her go. "I'll give you your girlfriend back," she said, winking at the witch. Willow opened her mouth to speak, but Buffy cut her off. "It's late, Will. You've been running yourself ragged. Let Tara take care of you," she directed her friend. "I'll see you in the morning," she stated, leaning over to press a kiss to her friend's cheek. "Now, goodnight both of you. I'm going to finish my dinner and I'll be right behind you."

"Night, Buffy," Tara said, Willow taking one of her hands as she joined her girlfriend at the doorway. They were silent as they walked up the stairs, not needing light to find their room. The bed was already turned down, Tara's side rumpled from where she had made her nightly attempt to rest while Willow worked on the computer, but it was as futile as always and she'd gotten up to drag the redhead away from her work.

Willow let Tara lead her, her mind tired and hazy as she let go of tension she hadn't realized she'd been holding onto. She could feel gentle hands stripping off her jeans and top, coaxing her into loose flannel pajamas and a t-shirt before steering her under the covers. The sheets on her side were cold and she rolled immediately into the warm spot were Tara had been laying. The blonde laughed softly as she found her place occupied, but slipped in regardless, curling an arm around her lover and found sleep easily now that Willow was in her arms.

* * *

Everyone in the house heard her when Willow cracked the final protections on the geeks' transmissions, her loud whooping bringing Tara and Buffy in a concerned rush. When they reached the dining room, Willow was dancing around the table, yelling jeers at the computer. Tara quickly covered her mouth to stop her laughter as she watched her girlfriend's uncoordinated happy dance. Buffy was at the other doorway, standing in shock and the blondes found each other's eyes, smiling with affection.

"Find something, Will?" Buffy asked, interrupting the happy dance. Willow nodded happily, skipping across the room to hand the Slayer a sheet of paper.

"One address to the nerd headquarters, which will inevitably prove to be one of their mothers' basements," the hacker announced gleefully.

Buffy checked the sheet, clapping her friend on the shoulder and moving past her toward the weapon chest in the living room. "Thanks, Willow! It's past time to kick a little nerdy ass," she said.

Willow wrapped an arm around Tara's waist, feeling suddenly tired now that her task was done, her adrenaline bleeding away rapidly. "Need some backup?" she asked, yawning behind one hand.

The Slayer shook her head as she tested the edge of her axe. "Nah, I've got this one Will, thanks though." She looked at her friend, frowning. "You look beat. You should get some sleep," she advised her, glancing at Tara.

The blonde witch smiled, nodding. "I'll take care of her. You be careful, Buffy. I can come if you need me to, just let me put Willow down," she said, feeling the redhead letting more and more of her weight lean against her as she started to crash.

Willow jumped herself awake, blinking blearily. "M'okay," she slurred. "W'need't'hurry," she groaned.

Buffy and Tara exchanged smiles and the Slayer nodded. "Okay, I'll hurry, Willow." She shifted her eyes to Tara. "Do you need me to carry her upstairs?" she asked, lowering her voice.

Tara smiled, shaking her head. "I can get her. Will you call if you need any help?" she requested, pulling Willow's arm around her shoulders.

Buffy nodded again. "Yeah, I'll be careful," she promised with a smile as she opened the front door, slinging her axe on a strap across her chest. Tara watched the door close behind her before she moved Willow carefully to the stairs, the redhead's feet dragging.

Willow's arm was around her shoulders, and she put her own arm around her girlfriend's thin hips. They took the stairs slowly, pausing on each step. Fortunately their room was at the top of the stairs and Tara guided Willow to their bed. The redhead flopped onto the mattress as soon as Tara let her, lying motionless on her stomach while Tara untied her shoes, sliding them off gently.

She moaned as Tara swatted at her butt. "Turn over, baby. I need to get your jeans off," the blonde prompted her.

Willow blinked her eyes open slowly as she turned onto her back, a sleepy smile on her face. "You don't ever have to ask to get my pants off, cutie," she flirted tiredly, lifting her hips as Tara popped the button open and slid the zipper down, squirming the denim down her girlfriend's legs.

Willow giggled under her touch as Tara smirked at her. "I know, Willow. You're too tired to be hitting on me right now though."

Willow pushed herself up onto her elbows, shaking her head slowly from side to side. "Never too tired," she groaned, her hands sluggishly trying to catch Tara's as the blonde pushed her shirt up her stomach.

"Help me here, sweetheart," Tara prompted her, lifting her elbows one at a time to get the shirt clear. Willow shifted herself slowly, letting Tara pull her shirt off. "Do you want pajamas?" Tara asked her softly.

Willow shook her head, her eyes closed. "Want you," she moaned, her hands finding a grip on the collar of Tara's shirt, pulling her in.

Tara let herself get drawn in, kissing Willow slowly before she pulled back, her hands on Willow's shoulders. "I'll take that as a no on the pajamas," she commented softly, but she moved across the room nonetheless, collecting an oversized t-shirt from the dresser. Willow let her put it over her head, tucking her arms through the sleeves on autopilot. "Now, get under the blankets, baby," Tara instructed Willow gently, pressing her back.

"Want you, Tara," Willow whined tiredly.

Tara got her under the covers, tucking her in gently and leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. "I know love, I want you too, but you need to sleep. You've been going nonstop for days."

Willow blinked, turning onto her back to look Tara in the face. "You got homework to do?" she asked.

Tara smiled, shaking her head. "No. I've had a lot of free time recently. My girlfriend's been really, really busy so there wasn't really anything to distract me from getting my work done," she answered with a smirk.

"So you could sleep with me," Willow proposed, already halfway asleep herself. She tugged on Tara's hand, trying to pull her into the bed.

A list of things she could be doing flittered through her mind; someone needed to vacuum the living room, Dawn would expecting dinner when she got home from school, Buffy might have trouble with the nerds, and someone was still supposed to take the last of Xander and Anya's wedding presents to their apartment. All of that faded as she looked down at Willow. The redhead was asleep now, unable to fight off her exhaustion now that she was horizontal and Tara surrendered, rounding the bed to climb in behind Willow.

She had been keeping a fairly normal sleep schedule, or as normal as any member of the Scooby gang could claim, so sleeping in the middle of the day was a little more difficult for her than for Willow, but it was nice to just be able to relax with Willow in her arms. She was worried about Buffy, but knew the Slayer would call if she had any trouble and Tara tried to quiet her mind enough to sleep.

She had no luck getting to sleep, but kept a watch over Willow, feeling the redhead breathing slowly and deeply, so deeply asleep that she wasn't moving at all. Tara could feel her start to wake up several hours later as she twitched in her sleep and she smiled as Willow inhaled and murmured under her breath as she slept.

Tara leaned up on her elbow to look down into Willow's face, loving whenever she got an opportunity to watch Willow talk in her sleep. The words never made any sense, but it was precious and she loved it.

"The turtles can see you if you mess with the monkeys," Willow breathed, her head moving against the pillows and Tara had to bite back a laugh.

"What, baby?" she asked softly, whispering into her ear. Willow moved closer to her unconsciously and Tara pressed a kiss behind her ear.

Willow made a noise of satisfaction, mumbling happily. "The cheese man is on vacation so the chimps can play cards all night."

Tara wrapped her arm tighter around Willow, pressing her forehead against the back of her girlfriend's head, and taking a deep breath. She could hear Willow inhale, moving slowly and she knew the redhead was waking up.

"Tara?" she asked softly, her hand landing on Tara's over her stomach.

The blonde nodded without lifting her head. "Expecting someone else?" she teased.

"Anybody else needs to get out. This bed has a very strict member list. You and me are the only ones who will ever be on it," Willow said, her voice sure and sleepy.

Tara pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "Good to hear, but I knew that already."

Willow giggled. "I'm glad you know that," she said, her fingers curling through Tara's. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked, wiggling closer under the blankets.

"Just a few hours," Tara told her. "You should sleep more."

"Is Buffy back yet?" Willow asked.

"Not yet. You're off duty, my love," she answered.

The redhead turned over to face Tara, smiling at her. "Thank you for resting with me," she said, leaning her head forward for a kiss. Tara nodded, her hand sliding over Willow's side, smirking as she shivered under her touch. "You're a vixen," Willow said breathily.

Tara shrugged minutely against the sheets. "You've been very busy. I miss you."

Willow slid closer so that their faces were only inches apart, pouting slightly. "You're the one who turned me down earlier."

Tara laughed, her hand sliding over Willow's hip, playing with the bottom hem of the t-shirt. "You wouldn't have been able to kiss me properly without falling asleep earlier," she said, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow. She moved forward slowly, her lips finding Tara's softly. They moved slowly against each other, Tara's hand drawing her in firmly as she let her mouth open. Willow took instant advantage of the invitation, her hand curling around the back of Tara's neck as she pressed forward, pushing Tara onto her back.

The kiss grew passionate rapidly, Tara's hands pulling Willow over her, their bodies pressed tightly together. "What do you think of that for a kiss?" Willow asked, panting the words in between kisses.

"I think you should stop talking," Tara groaned, arching up to connect their mouths again.

* * *

Willow had fallen asleep again as they curled together and Tara gently extracted herself from the clingy hacker as she heard the front door open and close and she pulled on clothes quickly. Dawn was in the kitchen when she reached the ground floor and the witch smiled as the younger girl waved with her head still in the fridge searching for something to eat.

"Is your sister here?" Tara asked.

Dawn found a popsicle in the freezer and started licking it happily, ignoring the look the witch sent her. "Haven't seen her, but I just got home."

Tara glanced at the clock. "Didn't school get out an hour ago?"

"Yeah, but we have this group project and I know Buffy would never let me go out to meet with them after dinner, so we stayed at school to work on it," Dawn answered. "And I looked both ways before I crossed the streets, and I didn't talk to strangers, and I came straight home," she added sarcastically, amused by the over protectiveness of her family.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the message, Dawnie," Tara told her as she took the girl's spot at the fridge door and started searching for something to make for dinner. "How's spaghetti for dinner?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Sounds good!" Dawn answered around her popsicle. "How come Willow's not on the computer? And where's Buffy?"

"Willow tracked down the geeks and is upstairs sleeping, and Buffy is out nerd hunting," Tara answered. "I was kind of expecting her to be back already."

Dawn frowned. "You don't think she's in trouble, do you?" she asked, suddenly worried for her sister.

The witch shook her head, reassuring the teen. "I'm sure she's fine. Buffy can take care of herself."

Even as she spoke, there was a noise at the front door and they both moved toward it, frowning in confusion. The noise came again, followed quickly by Buffy's voice. "Guys, it's me! Can anybody hear me?"

Tara opened the door quickly, Buffy stumbling in blindly with her hands full, a stack of books leaning precariously in her arms. The witch caught the top of the pile, moving with Buffy to dump the books on the dining room table, narrowly missing the corner of Willow's laptop.

"What's all this?" Tara asked, scanning the titles briefly.

"The geeks ran away like a bunch of cowards. This is what I could scavenge from their hideout," she answered.

"Are you okay? You've been gone for a few hours now," Tara said, looking the Slayer over. She seemed solid on her feet, but she knew that Buffy would hide an injury to keep them from worrying.

Buffy smirked at her friend, knowing what Tara suspected. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm giving them all a double ass kicking though. Not only did they stalk us, they ruined this jacket," she complained, gesturing to the large cut that ran from shoulder to hip across her coat, visible now that she had put the books down.

"What did that?" Dawn asked, her eyes wide.

Buffy shrugged, acting deliberately nonchalant. "Buzz saw, no big deal."

Dawn squeaked around the stick of her snack, taking a seat at the table. Tara sighed heavily. "But you're okay?" she reiterated, her arms wrapping around herself unconsciously.

Buffy nodded, the teasing smile becoming serious. "I'm okay, Dawnie. They had some booby traps set up, and the basement exploded, but nothing touched me."

"Blew up?" Tara questioned.

The Slayer grimaced, nodding. "Yeah, but I saved what I could. We need to go through it and figure out what they're doing, where they're going."

The witch nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Okay, but can we let Willow sleep for a while longer? She's still tired."

Buffy winked, smirking teasingly. "I'm sure she is," she agreed gleefully. Tara shot her friend a look as she blushed and Buffy nodded. "Sure, Tara. She needs to get some rest. We'll wake her up for dinner."

Tara nodded, squeezing Buffy's arm in thanks as she moved back to the kitchen. "I was going to make spaghetti for dinner, if that's alright, so I'll just start the noodles and we can start the research."

Dawn was already sitting at the table and Buffy plopped a heavy book in front of her sister. Dawn eyed it reluctantly as she finished off her popsicle. "I miss Xander," she sighed, opening the book.

Buffy smirked as she started sorting through the pilfered papers, separating the ancient texts from the modern documents and making a pile of CDs off to the side for Willow to check into once she was awake. Tara joined the Summers sisters at the table once she had their dinner preparations underway.

Most of the ancient books were research texts on various types of demons, including summoning spells. The modern papers included research the geeks had done on previous jobs, include their museum break in. There were also schematics for their freeze ray, jet packs, and an invisibility ray that Tara was sure Willow would find fascinating.

They kept up their studying, Tara keeping a careful eye on their dinner. She was in the kitchen slicing tomatoes when Willow padded down the stairs in her pajamas, the redhead rubbing sleepily at her hair as she looked at the mess on the table.

"I guess we're back on the clock," she commented, smiling sleepily. "What's all this?" she asked with a yawn.

"Intercepted nerd intelligence," Buffy said, grinning at her. "Did you sleep good?" she asked, her grin becoming lascivious.

Willow blushed, but nodded, looking around the room. "Where is Tara anyway?" she asked, yawning again.

Buffy pointed wordlessly to the kitchen, shaking her head to her sister as the witch dragged her feet toward the doorway.

Tara jumped as arms slid around her waist, hissing as she stuck the tip of one finger with the point of the knife she was using, and Willow jumped back, one hand covering her mouth in shock while the other hand took Tara's injured hand quickly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just woke up and you were gone, and I just wanted to hug you, and now I've basically stabbed you," she rambled, shocked to see that Tara was holding back laughter. "What?" she asked, blinking before leaning her head close to look at the tiny incision on her girlfriend's finger.

"You're a goof," Tara said warmly. "My finger is fine, Willow," she assured her. "It's a tiny cut. It just stings."

The redhead pouted. "And that is completely unacceptable. Nothing stings my Tara," she said firmly, keeping the injured finger in between her fingers while she turned and rooted through a drawer, finally producing disinfectant cream and a band-aid. Tara bit her lip, trying to hold back laughter as Willow leaned her head even closer to the tiny cut.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better?" she asked quietly, and Willow's eyes rose to meet hers without moving her head. She pressed a soft kiss to the injury before putting the disinfectant on it and covering the area with the bandage.

"Feel better?" Willow asked nervously as she straightened up, blinking as Tara's arms wrapped around her neck, nodding slowly.

"Much. Thank you, Willow," she said.

"Sorry I made you cut yourself," the redhead said apologetically.

Tara shook her head. "You didn't. It was just an accident. Anyway, what are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be sleeping."

Willow shrugged. "I'm hungry. In addition to not sleeping that much lately, I haven't been eating that much either," she observed.

Tara pursed her lips, nodding. "I've noticed that about you, my love. You're not great at taking care of yourself when you're obsessing. I've been trying to feed you, but you just graze, and you never eat the healthy stuff."

Willow smiled softly, one hand brushing hair back from Tara's face. "That's why I'm so very lucky to have you in my life, taking care of me," she said slowly.

Tara smiled, kissing her gently. "You're a charmer, Miss Rosenberg," she breathed as they separated.

"Only with you," Willow said, letting Tara turn back to her dinner preparations and sliding her arms around her waist again.

"Well, you will eat a good meal for once this week, and then you will get your charming little butt back upstairs and in bed," Tara told her.

Willow squeezed her tightly. "You're coming back to bed with me, right?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

Tara leaned back against her, turning her head to plant a kiss on Willow's cheek. "You saw the stacks of papers Buffy brought back. I need to help with the research." Willow pouted and Tara moved her kisses across her lover's neck. "But I can promise you that I will come to bed before the time you have been this past week."

Willow shivered at the feel of Tara's lips on her skin, but she was still pouting. "So, I'm being punished now? It's not enough that I'm exhausted and hungry, now I get no snuggles?" she complained.

Tara rolled her eyes. "You did the exhausted and hungry to yourself, my love. I did everything short of force feeding you and carrying you up to bed. And I know that you want much more than snuggles from me."

Willow raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying you don't want more than snuggles, because that's not what it sounded like this afternoon…" she said teasingly, taking a stack of plates from the cupboard as Tara clapped a hand over the redhead's mouth.

"You shush. Buffy and Dawn are right in there," she whispered. "And you know I would love more than snuggles," she said in an even quieter voice, letting her hand slide off of Willow's mouth.

"How about a compromise then?" Willow proposed. "I won't go straight up to bed after dinner, but we'll both go to bed early tonight?"

Tara considered for a moment, nodding quickly as Willow grinned. "Agreed," Tara said, kissing Willow briefly to seal the deal.

Willow smirked. "I don't think I got that last part. I might need a replay in slow motion," she said, already leaning in to kiss Tara again.

After a moment they heard Dawn's voice. "Yeah, they're kissing Buffy, but it looks like dinner is ready," she called loudly over her shoulder to her sister as she leaned over to look into the pots on the stove. The younger girl just grinned at the blushing witches and Buffy swatted her sister on the back of the head, grinning.

"Sorry guys," she said in a tone that didn't sound apologetic.

"You're the one who told me to come check if they were making out," Dawn complained, rubbing at the back of her head.

The witches separated, both blushing brightly while Willow handed out the plates that were still in her hands. The sisters served themselves while Willow served up plates for herself and Tara, and the blonde witch poured drinks for everyone.

Conversation was minimal while they ate, their attention split between their plates and the books. Tara gathered the plates and refilled everyone's cups after they ate and they settled in for the hardcore research.

Willow was sorting through the discs Buffy had stolen, frustrated to discover that she had yet another series of encryptions to crack. She wasn't so distracted, however, that she forgot her agreement with Tara, and promptly at eleven she yawned widely, snagged Tara's hand, and pulled her up the stairs, calling goodnight over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow had reclaimed her spot at the dining room table and was hard at work the next morning when Tara came downstairs. She paused on her way to the kitchen to press a kiss to the back of Willow's neck, smirking as the redhead shivered.

"Apparently I didn't do a great job of wearing you out if you're awake and on the computer before I get up," Tara commented, her voice low as she moved her kisses toward Willow's ear.

The redhead swallowed, shaking her head against Tara's lips. "Oh, no way, baby. I would much rather be upstairs in bed with you, I just want to make some progress on this. These geeks are pissing me off," she explained, her pride offended by her difficulties with dealing with the nerds.

"I'll just have to try again tonight," Tara sighed, but Willow could feel her lover's smile pressed against her skin. "I'll make you some more coffee, baby," the blonde offered, seeing Willow's empty mug beside the laptop.

Willow snagged her hand before she could take two steps, pulling the surprised witch into her lap and kissing her soundly. Tara recovered quickly from her surprise, reacting happily to the kiss.

"Good morning," Willow breathed as they separated.

"It is now," Tara agreed, wiggling on Willow's lap and the redhead groaned, her eyes sliding closed. "Coffee?" Tara asked cheerfully as Willow's eyes opened slowly a minute later.

"Can't we just go upstairs?" Willow asked.

Tara grinned, laughing. "I _was_ upstairs. You're the one who left me to wake up all alone," Tara reminded her. "And I have class in thirty minutes, remember?"

Willow pouted but let her go reluctantly. "I forgot," she confessed, rubbing sleepily at her hair.

Tara eyed her protectively as she stood up, leaning over again to press a kiss to her temple while her fingers slid soothingly through Willow's hair. "How about when I get home this afternoon we can take a nap?" she offered. "You're not sleeping enough."

Willow could plainly hear the concerned tenderness in her lover's voice and she nodded. "Okay," she yawned widely, giggling when Tara covered her mouth with one hand for her. "Love you," she murmured as her girlfriend took her coffee cup into the kitchen with her to refill it.

Tara returned after a few minutes with hot coffee made exactly how Willow liked it. Willow gave her a grateful smile and a quick kiss before she was distracted by a beeping summons from her computer. Her next smile was apologetic but distracted, and Tara gave her a final kiss on the top of her head before she moved upstairs to get ready for class.

Willow remembered hearing Tara leave for school, but that had been hours ago and she was dimly aware that her stomach was growling, but she was in the middle of a battle with the latest encrypted disc and she was determined to win before she got up from her chair. Dawn was at school, but Buffy had the day off and the Slayer had been halfheartedly cleaning, her strength making scrubbing the bathtub a much less frustrating task for her than for any of the others so it frequently went unclean until Buffy had the spare time to clean.

Willow got excited as she watched the information whip across her screen as she broke through the final layer of protection. "Buffy!" she called loudly up the stairs.

It took the Slayer only a few seconds to get downstairs, seeing the witch reading quickly and she leaned over to read over Willow's shoulder. It all looked like gibberish to her, but Willow was scrolling the words too quickly for her to read them properly.

"What does it mean?" she asked, smirking as Willow jumped in surprise at her proximity.

"It means we can catch them," she said, one finger pointing at the screen. "All the other discs were old jobs, but this one is happening today. They're robbing an armored car."

Buffy straightened up, rolling her shoulders and yanking off the bright green rubber gloves she'd forgotten that she'd been wearing. "Okay, sounds good," she said as she slapped the gloves onto the table, already moving toward her weapons chest in the living room.

"I'll come with you," Willow declared as she stood up, making quick notes on a scrap piece of paper. "Better to be prepared," she reasoned as Buffy started to protest and the Slayer nodded finally.

Their preparations were interrupted as the front door opened, Tara and Dawn walking in together. Dawn went straight for the kitchen while Tara looked surprised to see Willow up from the computer.

"Hey, baby," Willow greeted her, snagging a quick kiss. "We're going on a nerd patrol. They're going to rob an armored car, and since one of them is obsessive about details, we know exactly where they're going to be, so we're going to stop them," she announced cheerfully.

Tara glanced over her shoulder as Buffy joined them in the dining room, her favorite axe over one shoulder. "You ready to go, Will?" she asked, handing a wicked looking knife to the witch.

"Sure thing, Buffy," Willow answered, tucking the knife in the back of her belt. "Baby, can you watch Dawn for a while? We shouldn't be out too long."

Tara nodded, frowning, but didn't argue. Buffy spoke up quickly, putting a hand on her friend's elbow. "Call Spike if we're not home by dark though, okay?"

Tara nodded again, letting out a deep breath. "You two be careful. And call me if you need any help," she offered.

Willow nodded distractedly and Tara caught her attention with a kiss. It was a minute before Tara let her go and Willow blinked as she caught her breath. "Yes ma'am, call if we need help, got it," she said breathily.

"And be careful," Tara reiterated, pressing another kiss to Willow's forehead.

Buffy slung an arm around Willow's shoulders, grinning as she pulled the witch away. "I'll take care of her, Tara. You just have to keep Dawn from wrecking the house," she said with a wink. "I think my job will be easier," she commented as she and Willow went out the front door, hearing a crash in the kitchen and her sister's voice yelling out an apology behind her.

Willow had written out the armored car's route carefully and they rushed through town to the ending point where the geeks were planning on hijacking the truck. They made use of their frequent forays through town, using every shortcut they knew of to get across town in a hurry.

They slowed down as they got close, hearing the geeks before they could see them. They had obviously already taken the truck, and the Slayer and the witch could hear the crashes and rumbles as the geeks broke into the armored vehicle.

"You ready?" Buffy whispered. Willow nodded, taking a deep breath. "Stay close to me and stick with magic, okay? Tara will kill me if I let you get hurt."

Willow smirked, but nodded. "I'll be careful," she agreed quietly. "You too."

The girls nodded, meeting each other's eyes before they moved together around the corner. Willow stayed cautiously behind Buffy, already gathering magic. She could feel something surrounding one of the nerds and she felt Buffy stiffen as they both recognized Jonathan and one of the other boys. They were all three wearing long black trench coats and she had to stop herself from laughing at the over-the-top cliché they were presenting.

It took her a second to place a name with the face, the encounter from the year before caught up in the haze of panic and frenzy of activity surrounding their struggle with Glory. "Warren?" Willow asked incredulously.

Buffy shot her a thankful look over her shoulder. "Thanks Will, that would have been driving me crazy," she said sarcastically, winking.

Willow grinned, knowing that her friend was trying to knock the geeks back on their heels by acting nonchalant. "No problem, Buffy."

"So, you're the bitch who's been tracking us," Warren responded bitterly, glaring at them from his position on top of the overturned truck. He stared at them for a long moment, leaning over sharply to wrench the door off the back of the truck, ripping it off single handedly, and slinging it at the pair of women.

It collided with the concrete in front of Buffy's feet, the Slayer taking a step back as she caught the heavy steel door, keeping it off of herself and Willow with an effort. She pushed it to the side, hearing the heavy thud as it crashed to the ground.

"That's all you got?" she challenged brashly, swinging her axe into one hand, letting the weapon's handle spin against her palm.

Jonathan and the other guy slunk back as the Slayer took a long pace forward. Warren jumped down from the truck, shaking his head at her.

"You couldn't handle what I've got, baby," he shot back crudely and Buffy wrinkled her nose in distaste.

They faced off for a long moment, Buffy lunging with her axe suddenly. Warren didn't move, merely bringing his arm up in defense. A blow that should have taken his arm off was deflected, the blade of the axe vibrating as it stopped dead against his forearm, leaving no scratch on him.

Buffy gaped in surprise, the tremors of the blow rocking up her arm, but she kept the strikes coming. Warren didn't move, just idly blocking her attacks. His arm snapped up suddenly, delivering a backhand that sent her crashing into a wall.

Willow tensed as Buffy pushed herself to her feet, spitting out a mouthful of blood and throwing herself back into the fight without a pause. Willow moved forward, the other two boys shrinking back from her. Jonathan was whispering to the other boy, pointing to Willow. She saw him give her another long look and her fingers flexed unconsciously. "Jonathan," she said quietly, hearing Buffy's continuing scuffle behind her, another crash as Warren swatted Buffy into the side of the truck. "What's going on with Warren? How come Buffy can't touch him?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

"Nothing!" the boy she didn't know answered for him. "The Slayer can't stop us!" he declared.

Willow shrugged as if it didn't make a difference to her. "I'm not the Slayer," she said easily. Jonathan was tugging the other boy back from her and Willow shook her head slowly, wagging one finger back and forth at him. "Not so fast, Jonathan," she chided, pointing her finger up and biting back a smile as both of the young men shrieked and clung to each other as they were lifted off their feet.

A flick of the wrist had them crashing into the same brick wall Buffy had smashed into. They both let out cries of pain, and Willow hit them a little harder against the wall next time.

"Tell me," she said simply, faking nonchalance as she ran them into the wall again.

It only took a few minutes before Jonathan cracked, yelping, "His belt. Break the orbs on his belt!"

Willow spun quickly from the pair, her other hand already raised. "Buffy, down!" she called loudly, gathered energy shooting from her palm as the Slayer dropped instantly to the ground. The blow hit the pouch at Warren's belt, two orbs falling to the ground. Buffy snatched them as they rolled in front of her eyes and Warren took several quick steps back as the Slayer crushed the spheres in her grip, fine dust falling from her hands.

The suddenly desperate villain ripped his long coat off, revealing the apparatus strapped to his back. Neither Willow nor Buffy had time to move before he was shooting off into the air, leaving his partners behind without a second glance.

Buffy met Willow's eyes, the Slayer looking much worse for the wear from her one-sided battle with Warren.

"You okay?" Willow asked, concerned.

Buffy shrugged gingerly, one hand holding her shoulder and she jerked it back into socket with a sickening crunch. "I'll be fine. I'm calling first dibs on the bathroom when we get home. I feel the need for a long, hot bath tonight."

Willow nodded with a smile. "I'll hold onto these two if you can go call the cops," she offered, watching Buffy anxiously as the Slayer limped toward the nearest payphone.

She returned after a few minutes, gesturing for Willow to let the erstwhile bank robbers down. It was the work of a minute for Buffy to secure them with cuffs she found in the truck, compliments of the unconscious guard and truck driver. Willow checked them to make sure they were going to be okay, while Buffy amused herself spinning Jonathan and the other boy around the post of the stop sign she'd chained them to.

It took the cops a few minutes to arrive on the scene, and longer for them to allow that Willow and Buffy were free to go home after they got statements from the girls, carefully worded statements that hid the magical interference Willow had provided, and a description of Warren.

The sun was going down as they started home, Willow pulling Buffy's arm around her shoulder as they walked, coaxing her old friend to lean on her. It was almost fully dark as they reached the house and Willow was grateful that the front door was unlocked, her hands too full of Buffy to search her pockets for her keys.

Dawn was in the living room as they came through the door and Willow could hear Tara talking in the kitchen. The blonde witch came into the dining room as the door shut behind them and Willow heard her girlfriend take a breath of relief.

"Never mind, they just walked in," Tara said into the phone. "Thanks, Spike," she said as she hung up and moved to support Buffy's other side, taking some of the pressure off of Willow. "Whose blood is all of this?"

"Hers. I think she might have passed out," Willow said, adjusting her grip on Buffy as Tara helped her. "Maybe we should call an ambulance."

"I'm awake," Buffy groaned through bloody lips, her bruised eyes closed. "No ambulance. Bathtub."

"Let's get her upstairs," Willow prompted and Tara helped her move her burden towards the stairs. Dawn followed them in silence. Willow led them to the bathroom, coaxing Buffy to take a seat on the closed toilet while she leaned over to start filling the bathtub.

Buffy smiled gratefully as she leaned back against the tank of the toilet, letting her body relax. "Thanks, Will," she said, her voice hoarse in her own ears. "I can take it from here."

Willow smiled, nodding up at her friend from where she was crouched next to the tub. They both turned to look at Tara as the blonde witch spoke from the doorway. "We saved you both some dinner. I'll leave yours in the oven Buffy, for whenever you feel up for it." She smiled encouragingly. "And Spike said he would cover patrol tonight."

"Thanks, Tara," Buffy said, smiling weakly. "I'll be good as new by morning, I'm just a little achy right now. Willow can fill you guys in on how it went," she added, seeing the questions in her sister's face.

They nodded, leaving the Slayer to enjoy her reward. They were silent as they went back down the stairs. Tara went straight into the kitchen while Willow and Dawn took seats at the dining room table. Tara returned after a few minutes with a plate for Willow and a dish of ice cream for Dawn. She slid into the chair next to Willow, accepting her lover's kiss to the cheek as a thank you.

"Where's your dessert?" Willow asked as she took a bite of her dinner.

Tara shrugged, smiling. "You'll share some of yours with me, won't you?" she asked teasingly, one hand sliding over the top of Willow's thigh and coming to rest over her knee.

Willow nodded quickly, swallowing the bite she had in her mouth. "Of course, honey," she answered, smiling peacefully.

"How did it go?" Tara asked, her thumb making idle circles over Willow's knee. "Buffy is okay, right?"

Willow nodded, taking a bite of her potatoes. "She's banged up, but she'll be alright. Warren had some jewels, or stones, or something that made him invincible. He was knocking Buffy around pretty good."

"How'd you stop them?" Dawn asked, slurping ice cream off her spoon.

"Jonathan, the little weasel, told me what was making him invincible after I rammed him into the wall a couple of times," Willow answered, shrugging. She took another bite of her dinner and Tara stood up as the redhead finished her drink, getting her girlfriend a refill before Willow could ask.

"Are they in jail?" Tara asked as she came back with the drink.

Willow nodded as she smiled gratefully. "Warren got away, but Jonathan and the other guy are in custody. The cops are out looking for Warren though. We gave them a description, but Buffy's more likely to catch him than the Sunnydale PD," she said with a laugh.

"So we still need to be careful?" Dawn asked, pouting.

"_You_ always need to be careful, Dawnie," Tara said before Willow could. "We'll all be careful, and Buffy will catch him."

"What about our shake date?" the teen asked, pouting.

Tara laughed. "We'll still go," she answered. "We'll just be careful, that's all."

Dawn nodded, satisfied, and Willow smirked, shaking her head. "You'll be _very _careful," she agreed, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Always, baby," Tara assured her with a smile. "Are you okay? Warren didn't hurt you, did he?"

Willow shook her head. "He didn't lay a finger on me," she promised. "And I used magic to run the other two geeks into the wall. No permanent damage done to anybody."

"That's good," Dawn chimed in, cheerful now that she knew everyone was okay. "Do you guys want to do something after Willow finishes eating?" she asked, swallowing another bite of her ice cream.

"Is your homework done?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

The younger girl sent her a good natured glare, but shook her head. Willow sent Tara a surprised look. Normally the blonde was relentless about everyone finishing their homework before doing anything else except Scooby duties.

Tara shrugged apologetically. "I was sort of distracted."

"Aww baby, were you worried about me?" Willow asked teasingly.

Tara nodded. "Every time you patrol," she said, the hand on Willow's knee squeezing gently.

Dawn was smirking at them and she clanged her spoon noisily into her empty ice cream dish, drawing their attention. "You guys are cute," she declared. "I'll go up to my room and finish my homework."

The witches exchanged amused glances as the youngest Scooby took her dirty dish into the kitchen. Their eyes moved to the door as there was a sudden knock, and Dawn skipped past them before either of them could move to answer the door.

"I'll get it," she said cheerfully, peeking through the window before she opened it. "Xander and Anya are back!" she cheered over her shoulder as she yanked the door open hurriedly. She hugged the carpenter as the newlyweds moved into the house, Anya accepting a hug from Tara. As soon as Dawn was free, she yelled up the stairs for Buffy.

Willow hugged Xander before switching places with Tara and exchanging a shorter hug with Anya. Buffy came down the stairs in her pajamas and with bare feet. Xander swept the tired Slayer up in a hug, careful to be gentle at the sight of the bruises.

"You okay, Buff?" he asked, leaning down slightly to meet the Slayer's eyes.

She nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned. "I'm fine. We caught two of the three geeks tonight, but Warren is on the loose," she answered.

"We just got home a little while ago," Willow said in explanation. "How was the honeymoon?" she asked.

Anya's mouth opened to start her explicit answer and Tara clapped both hands over Dawn's ears in precaution. Xander coughed quickly to cover anything she started to say, giving his wife a look.

"Remember how we talked about answering that question, Ahn?" Xander asked, curling one arm around her shoulders.

The former demon shot him a look, but nodded. "It was very nice," she intoned dryly. "We had a wonderful time."

Xander grinned, leaning over to press a kiss to his wife's temple. "We're glad to be home though."

"I can't bear to think of the money I lost letting the store sit closed for a week, but the many orgasms I received were satisfactory compensation," Anya announced, smiling happily as she patted Xander on the chest.

The others had smiles frozen on their faces and Xander sighed. "Well, we'll head back to the apartment now, I think. Let me know if there's anything I can help with."

"I think we'll sleep in tomorrow, but maybe we could all meet at the shop in the afternoon and swap non-explicit stories," Willow offered, grinning.

The carpenter nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Will. You guys sleep good."

Buffy nodded, hugging him again as she yawned. "You too," she responded, opening the door for them. Xander waved as they walked down off the porch and Buffy shut the door, leaning wearily against it. "So, what are you guys up to tonight?" she asked with another yawn.

"Dawnie is going up to do her homework, and Willow is going to rest with some ice cream," Tara answered, smiling affectionately at her girlfriend.

Buffy nodded, smirking. "Ice cream sounds good," she commented.

Tara nodded. "You two go get settled in the living room and I'll bring you some," she encouraged them, giving Willow's butt a gentle push toward the living room. Willow shot her a smile over her shoulder and looped an arm through Buffy's, leading the weary Slayer toward the couch.

Dawn went reluctantly upstairs while Tara went into the kitchen. Buffy looked almost asleep when Tara came in only a few minutes later, but she sat up gamely and took her dish with a sleepy smile.

Willow was sitting on the ottoman of the armchair and Tara gave her a confused look. Willow didn't speak, just took her hand and pulled her into the space between the chair and the footrest. Tara took the hint and sat down, guiding Willow into the chair between her knees. She let one hand curl around Willow's waist, letting the redhead's hands take the dish of ice cream from her.

Tara nuzzled her face into the side of Willow's neck as the redhead squirmed closer. Willow took a bite of their dessert and then offered the next spoonful to Tara. The television was on quietly, but none of them were really watching it. Buffy perked up when a news report about the attempted armored car robbery came on, but she was slouching on the couch, fighting sleep.

The next time the witches looked, the Slayer was fast asleep. They had finished their ice cream, and Willow collected Buffy's quickly melting dish from its precarious position on the edge of the sofa cushion. When she returned from the kitchen, Tara had covered the sleeping Slayer with a blanket from the cabinet and was turning down the lights.

Willow took her hand, pulling her up the stairs quietly. There was no light from under Dawn's door, and Tara took a second to peek into the younger girl's room, making sure that all was well before she returned to her room. Willow was already under the covers, her eyes half closed in the dim light. Tara was quick to join her, curling herself around Willow under the light blankets of their bed.

"Sleepy, baby?" Willow asked softly.

Tara blinked, surprised. "Not if you aren't," she said, leaving the choice about their evening's activities up to Willow and her exhaustion.

Willow rolled over quickly, leaning in for a kiss. "You should know the answer to that, baby," she said against Tara's lips as she kissed her again_._


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy had slept deeply on the couch, and woke up slowly as she heard the front door close. She sat up groggily, wiping her eyes. The blanket fell off of her as she moved and she smiled to herself, grateful that her friends hadn't tried to wake her enough to move the night before.

She tried to remember what she was supposed to be doing this morning, if anything. Warren was still on the loose, but without his cohorts, she wasn't sure how much trouble he could stir up. She didn't have to work, and she relaxed on the couch at the thought of having a lazy Saturday morning. The tired Slayer contemplated going back to sleep, but she rejected the idea, pushing herself to her feet and padding silently into the kitchen.

She poked idly around the fridge, pulling out some ingredients to make breakfast. It took her a second to remember the door closing and she walked upstairs to see who was left at home to eat breakfast with her. Dawn's room was open and empty, her floor a mess of clothes and her bed unmade. Buffy shook her head with a frown, but moved to the next door, knocking quietly.

There was no response, and she cracked the door open quietly. Willow was sleeping peacefully, but alone. Buffy frowned, trying to think with her still fuzzy brain. She put the clues together slowly - Tara and Dawn were both gone, she'd been woken up by the front door closing, and it was Saturday morning. She smiled gratefully to herself.

Tara had always been good for Dawn and Buffy appreciated that the witch made an effort to spend time with the younger girl. Their shake dates had been a weekend tradition lasting even when Tara and Willow had broken up. The witch would take the teen out every Saturday morning to shop, or go to the movies, or even just spend time outside if the weather was nice, but whatever they did, they always got milkshakes.

Buffy left the witches' room open, heading back downstairs silently, leaving the smell of breakfast to wake up Willow. She clicked on the radio as she got started, the music playing quietly in the background while she cooked, feeling completely relaxed for the first time since they'd returned from London. Even though Warren was still out there somewhere, she couldn't help feeling calm.

Willow came down as the bacon was sizzling, sniffing gratefully. Buffy greeted her friend with a grin. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she commented.

Willow grinned back at her. "It smells really good," she said, taking the plate as Buffy handed it to her. "Thanks."

The Slayer nodded, snacking on a piece of toast. "No problem. Thanks for leaving me crashed out on the couch last night. I wouldn't have been able to make it up the stairs."

Willow nodded. "We figured you'd sleep better if we didn't wake you up, so Tara put the blanket on you and we left you."

They took their breakfast to the table, sitting across from each other. Buffy ate hungrily and she pushed her plate back with a deep breath, leaning back in her chair as she finished. "That was good," she commented, winking when Willow nodded. "So, what are you up to today?"

Willow shrugged. "I wanted to work on some more of those discs. They're frustratingly tricky and it's annoying me."

Buffy laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever you say, Will."

"How about you? You don't have to work today, and your most recent nemesis-es are mostly out of commission."

The Slayer shrugged, trying to think of something to do. "I guess I could mow the grass or something. It's too nice outside to stay inside today," she said teasingly, and Willow stuck her tongue out at her friend. Buffy just grinned widely as she stood up from her chair, stretching as she collected their dishes and carried them into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Buffy had found the old push mower in the basement, and Willow heard the low rumble as it started up outside while she dove back into her needless and frustrating, but still entertaining, struggle against the geeks.

Willow was working at the kitchen table when she heard the gunshots. She was moving before she recognized the sound, her feet carrying her towards it. Buffy was on the ground when she burst through the back door and she threw herself down the stairs to her friend's body.

The hole was dangerously close to her heart, blood slipping out around Willow's fingers as she put pressure on the wound. Her mouth was open to yell for help when she suddenly remembered that she was alone. There had been no one else home today, just her and Buffy. Xander had just returned from his honeymoon the night before and Tara and Dawn had both been gone when she'd woken up.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she concentrated, muttering a spell and sighing in frenzied relief as the phone from inside flew through the open door unerringly to her hand. Shaking fingers punched in the numbers and she gave them as much information as she could. The too cheerful operator told her that the ambulance was already on the way and she tossed the phone away without listening to the rest of her platitudes.

It only took the EMTs a few minutes to pull up and she waved them into the yard, gagging at Buffy's blood staining her hands. They started breathing for the Slayer, getting her onto a gurney and Willow climbed into the ambulance with her. As they drove, Buffy moaned and groaned, her head tossing under the breathing mask they'd put on her. Willow leaned close, trying to discern words, but the truck was too loud, the technicians moving around them making it hard to hear.

They screeched into the hospital parking lot, wheeling Buffy quickly into the emergency room while Willow followed. Her friend was still moaning, trying to say something, but Willow couldn't make it out. It was only as the orderlies stopped her at the doors to the surgery ward that she heard what Buffy had been trying to say.

"Tara."

Willow's heart was suddenly pounding even harder and she pushed the orderly off of her, eyes raking the waiting room for a phone. There was a bank of payphones against the wall and she slapped her pockets for change. Finding none, she dug her wallet out of a pocket, feeling grateful that she was even carrying it.

She slapped a dollar onto the receptionist's desk. "I need change. Now," she said, and such was the look on her face that the surprised woman slid the coins over without comment. Willow snatched them up, her fingers shaking as she tried to force them into the slot. She punched in the number of the phone they all shared, Joyce's old cell phone, trying to control her trembling.

The phone rang four times, almost interminably to Willow's frantic ears, before Tara answered, and Willow had to grasp the sides of the phone to keep herself from collapsing. "Hello?" Tara spoke uncertainly, not recognizing the number.

"Tara, where are you?" Willow demanded, sounding harsh to her own ears, but if Tara was in danger speed was more important than being sweet.

Tara's voice was confused. "Willow? I'm at the movies with Dawn. It's Saturday morning, remember? We just got our shakes. What's going on? Where are you?"

Willow let out a breath, trying to steady herself. "It's Buffy. She's been shot," Willow said, feeling the reality settle in as she spoke the words. "Oh God," she gasped, covering her mouth and leaning weakly against the privacy wall next to the phone.

"Willow, are you okay? Are you at the hospital? We'll be right there, okay?" Tara said, and Willow could hear her moving on the other end of the phone. "You just stay calm and we'll be there as fast as we can."

Willow nodded dumbly before she realized that Tara couldn't see her and she choked out an agreement. "Tara, be careful, please. He's still out…"

Tara could hear her lover's panic and wished sharply that they weren't on opposite ends of the phone. "Willow, I'll be fine. I've got Dawn, and we're on our way. Have you called Xander?"

"No, you, just you," Willow said, feeling her self control slipping away as she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Okay, it's okay, Willow. I'll call Xander. You listen to me, okay? Focus on my voice," Tara instructed. "When you hang up the phone, I want you to find the nearest chair and sit down, okay? And if you feel like you're going to be sick, lean forward and put your head between your knees. We'll be there in ten minutes," Tara said reassuringly.

Willow made a noise she hoped would be accepted as acknowledgment, hanging the phone up in a haze and following Tara's directions. As soon as she was sitting, it felt as though the room was spinning and she shut her eyes tightly, squeezing the arms of her chair as hard as she could.

The next sensation she felt that wasn't an almost overpowering desire to be sick was Tara's hand at the back of her neck, a touch she'd have recognized anywhere. Her head snapped up and she found Tara sitting in the chair next to hers, the blonde's head leaned over to look into Willow's face.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, tear tracks streaked down her face.

Willow could feel Tara's hand on her neck, soothing her gently. "I think it was Warren. I was in the dining room," she said slowly, the memories playing in her head in slow motion. "When I heard the shots, I took off to the backyard, but Buffy was already down, bleeding." It suddenly occurred to her that her hands were still covered in her best friend's blood and she wiped futilely at her pants. Tara got out of her chair quickly, moving easily through the crowded hospital. Willow's eyes followed her, snapping back when Xander's hand on her shoulder shook her.

"Sorry," she said, looking up at the distraught pair in front of her. "I called 911, they picked us up, and now we're here."

Xander nodded. "Have the doctors told you anything?"

She shook her head, her face dropping. "No, but it's only been about thirty minutes. She's probably still in surgery."

Tara returned then, taking her seat next to Willow and lifting the redhead's hands one at a time, a wet paper towel and gentle touches wiping the blood from her hands. When she had finished her task, Tara left again, throwing the dirty papers into the trash can.

Dawn was trembling where she stood, and Tara guided her gently into the chair beside Willow. The redhead was staring at her lover and Tara crouched down in front of her.

"What is it, Willow? You haven't let me out of your sight since I got here. What's bothering you?" Tara asked, keeping her voice low.

"Buffy, she…she said your name," Willow said slowly, catching one of Tara's hands against her knees. "As they were taking her into surgery."

"And it freaked you out," Tara finished the thought, her thumb moving soothingly against Willow's knee. "I'm okay, Willow. I'm right here. With you."

"Slayers can see what's going to happen," Willow stated. "Buffy's had prophecy dreams before! I'm not being insane."

Tara nodded. "Okay, well, what do you want to do?"

Willow shrugged, her free hand flexing and relaxing unconsciously on her leg, her fingers trembling. "I want to get you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

"And where is safe?" Tara asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Out of Sunnydale," she answered firmly. "Maybe you could go stay with Angel," she mused to herself, looking down at Tara as her lover squeezed her hand.

"I'm not leaving you here alone if Buffy is…wounded," Tara said, her voice firm. "There's still a psycho with a gun in town who has a big reason to hate you."

"That's how he could hurt me though, Tara," Willow said immediately. "Nothing would hurt me so much as if something happened to you."

Tara leaned up, her free hand cupping Willow's cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to me, baby." Willow was staring down at her, green eyes haunted. "You'd never let anybody hurt me."

Willow could do nothing but shake her head, knowing that Tara would fight her if she insisted that her lover leave town. She was still mentally gearing up to try when she noticed a nurse pointing them out to a doctor. He was in the process of pulling on a fresh lab coat, the implications of which didn't escape Willow.

"How's Buffy?" the witch asked, standing up uncontrollably. Tara was still kneeling in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere, but she couldn't just sit still while he potentially wrecked their lives.

"You're the young woman who brought her in?" he asked. "Are you family?" His eyes traced the group and Willow nodded quickly.

"We all are. How's Buffy?" she repeated her question.

The doctor's eyes lingered on Dawn, seeing the young girl's pain clearly on her face. "Could I speak to you privately?" he requested.

Willow nodded slowly, suddenly feeling numb. She felt Tara's hand on her shoulder and she glanced back at her lover, nodding her head at Dawn. Tara got the message and moved to support the younger girl. Dawn buried her face in her friend's shoulder, already convinced that her sister was dead.

After everything Willow had done to bring her back, after the last year of getting used to being on their own, without Joyce, and now she was going to have to do it all over again. Her mind struggled with the concept. How could she live without Buffy? How could any of them live without Buffy?

Willow stepped over to the side with the doctor, wiping her hands on her pants, her hands already trembling. "How bad is it?" she asked, her voice low.

"She's not going to make it," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"What exactly is the problem?" Willow asked, her mind trying to figure out a solution, a way around this seeming inevitability.

"The bullet nicked an artery. We repaired the damage, but the bullet is still inside her and it's moving. Within twenty minutes it'll be at her heart," he stated. "I'm sorry."

Willow nodded. "Thank you, doctor," she said, turning her back on him and returning to the others. "Tara, baby, come with me," Willow said quickly, holding her hand out to her lover.

Tara took her hand even as she spoke. "I'm not leaving town, Willow…"

"Buffy's dead unless we do something," Willow whispered urgently, interrupting Tara's objections.

The blonde's eyes widened and she nodded, sparing a glance over her shoulder for Dawn, now leaning on Xander's shoulder.

"What do we need to do?" Tara asked, not sure what Willow wanted to try.

Willow sighed. "The bullet is moving towards her heart. Is there any way that we could stop it, get it out? The doctors repaired the artery that got nicked, but they can't get to the bullet." Willow gave her a pleading look. "I know last time I tried to bring Buffy back everything turned out horribly, but she's not dead yet Tara, and we can do this!"

Tara studied her face for a long moment, finally biting her lip and nodding. "We'll try." She glanced around the waiting room. "How do you propose we get to her? They're not going to just let us into the surgery ward…"

Flashes of hours of watching cartoons with Xander passed through her head, a thousand cartoons using zany means to infiltrate hospitals, and she shook her head to clear the animated images, taking a deep breath. "I'll be right back," Willow said, kissing Tara quickly before rushing off, leaving the blonde staring after her in shock.

When she appeared again a few minutes later, she grabbed the blonde's hand without speaking, pulling her through a door. Tara looked around curiously. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Employee only hallway," Willow answered as she led them at a brisk pace. "You know, it's how the doctors and nurses get around when they don't want to deal with people in the waiting room, and the receptionist comes through here to get behind her desk." She pulled Tara into a room. "And it's where they keep their clothes," she finished, glancing around the locker room.

"We're stealing lab coats?" Tara asked, arching an eyebrow even as she took the coat Willow handed her.

"We're borrowing lab coats," Willow corrected her. "To save Buffy's life."

Tara met her eyes, nodding. Willow helpfully pulled Tara's long hair over the collar of the coat, taking her hand.

"You ready?" Tara asked, squeezing her hand. Willow's eyes closed and she took a calming breath.

Her eyes found Tara's as she blinked, nodding slowly and letting Tara's fingers slip from hers. The odds were already against them, there was no need to attract more attention to themselves by holding hands as they walked through the hospital.

They took off, Willow, unfortunately, all too familiar with the layout of the hospital after so many years of living in Sunnydale. She found the door they needed, her eyes focusing on her friend's body, so pale and small, the sheet drawn up over her chest.

There was no one there as they entered, only the steady beeping of the monitors telling them that they weren't too late. Willow choked as she stared down at her best friend and Tara went to the other side of the table, extending both hands to her lover over Buffy's body.

"You ready?" Tara asked again, the first words either one of them had spoken since they'd left the locker room.

Willow took another steadying breath, slowly taking Tara's hands. Their eyes locked before they closed them, both reaching into their magic, speaking in unison as they cast the spell. They were still for several long minutes, both locked deep inside Buffy's body as they traced the path of the bullet, following it down to where it was burying itself closer and closer to the Slayer's heart.

It took even longer to coax it out, forcing it to backtrack, closing the damage behind its retreat. They both opened their eyes as they felt the bullet leave her body, the monitors suddenly beeping more quickly as Buffy woke up, sitting up in a rush and gasping for breath.

Her hand snapped up to cover the gunshot, now only a bleeding scrape. Her eyes focused on Willow first, blinking in amazement at the bloody bullet hovering in front of her eyes, spinning slowly.

"Thanks," she gasped, one hand on her old friend's shoulder. Her eyes found Tara next and her jaw dropped. "You-you're not dead!"

There was no time for more as the room was suddenly swarmed with doctors and nurses. Willow snatched the bullet from the air, shoving it deep into the pocket of her pants. The doctor she'd spoken with noticed her and moved immediately to where she was standing.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded, staring down at her.

Willow shrugged out of her lab coat, grinning sheepishly. "We just needed to see her for ourselves so we stole some lab coats, sorry," she apologized, pushing the jacket into his hands. "And look, she's awake," Willow prompted, pointing to the waving Slayer in the bed.

"That can't be," he breathed. "I'm sorry to tell you this Miss, but you were going to die."

"I feel fit as a fiddle," Buffy said too cheerfully. "Can I go home now?"

He shook his head. "You were seriously injured. You need to remain under observation."

"If you insist," Buffy conceded unwillingly, leaning back in the bed and crossing both arms behind her head, presenting the picture of relaxed nonchalance, but Willow could detect the anxiety in her friend's face, and it was something to do with Tara.

"You ladies need to leave. Go back to the waiting room and wait," the doctor instructed them firmly as Tara handed back her coat.

Willow nodded quickly, taking Tara's hand and pulling them from the room. Buffy called after them, "I'll see you guys in a few!"

Willow couldn't stop herself from smiling, relieved beyond words that they could tell Dawn and Xander that they hadn't lost another member of their family, but her mind was still whirling with theories and fears about Buffy's surprise that Tara was alive.

Tara could sense her lover's distraction as they walked and she squeezed the redhead's hand, drawing her eyes. "We don't even know what she saw yet," Tara reminded her. "Just calm down. Everything will be okay."

Willow nodded distractedly, pushing open the doors to the waiting room and finding Xander and Dawn. They could see the witches' relief on their faces and Dawn collapsed against Xander's chest, crying in desperate relief. The carpenter's arms pulled the witches into his embrace, Willow and Tara hugging Dawn between them.

"Thank you," Dawn gasped into Xander's shirt and Willow nodded against her back.

It was only a few minutes before the same doctor came to get them, his patient insisting loudly that she was fine and requesting to see her visitors. He left the group alone, sure that the rest of his afternoon would go much more smoothly the less time he spent with Miss Summers.

Buffy was sitting up in bed when they came in, Dawn throwing herself at her sister, crying against her shoulder. Buffy soothed her gently, murmuring reassurances. The others smiled as Buffy pulled the sheets out of the way, letting Dawn crawl under the covers with her.

Willow was pacing the short distance between the wall and the bed, her anxiety rising with every passing moment. Buffy caught Tara's eye and she let out a deep breath, her arm wrapped around her sister.

"Why did you sound so surprised when you saw that Tara was alive?" Willow demanded, barely noticing Dawn and Xander's looks of surprise.

"Because I saw her die," Buffy said simply. "After I got shot, I saw it in my head. You were dead Tara, and Will, you…" Her words failed her, her eyes searching her friend's face.

"I was dark," Willow supplied, her head dropping.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll put the next one up on Friday! Don't hate me!


	9. Chapter 9

Tara's spine stiffened, her eyes traveling rapidly between the Slayer and the witch. "What? No! Willow, you're not going to go dark!"

"Did I do it?" Willow asked, staring at the floor. "Was it me?"

Buffy frowned, trying to remember her vision, those scattered seconds after the bullet had hit her. "I don't know, I didn't see that. You were on the floor in your room, and Tara was dead in your arms." She tried to focus, her eyes snapping open. "There was blood on both of you, but your shirt Tara, it looked kind of like a hole," she offered. "I'm sorry, that's all I remember." She shuddered. "Your eyes were pitch black. It was awful."

"That's not going to happen," Tara insisted firmly, reaching for Willow's shoulder and shooting a glare at the Slayer. "Willow would never kill me!"

Buffy seemed to recoil from the heat of Tara's gaze and she nodded hurriedly. "Of course you wouldn't, Willow. Never in a million years!"

Willow twitched her shoulder away from Tara's hand, taking two long steps back from her. "Tara," she started, looking up to find the hurt in her lover's face. "I can't, Tara, I can't hurt you," she said, her voice breaking. "Not again…"

Tara shook her head rapidly, reaching for her again. "You won't. I know you won't!" Willow recoiled again and Tara stopped a few feet away from her, lifting both hands. "I won't come any closer, but baby, this is crazy - you would never kill me!"

"I don't want to," Willow agreed. "But I'm not safe, I can't take the chance, I have to get away from you." She only realized what she was saying as Tara sucked in a breath, tears welling suddenly in her eyes.

"What?" The word was low, her voice suddenly hoarse, but it seemed to echo in Willow's ears.

"Tara, please! I can't hurt you," Willow pleaded, tears in her own eyes.

Tara stared at her for a long moment before taking a long step forward. Willow moved to retreat from her, realizing too late that she had backed herself into a corner. She dimly recognized that their friends were watching, but her entire world was focused on Tara.

Another two steps had Tara well inside Willow's personal space and the redhead whimpered as Tara's hands traced slowly down each of her arms, fingers curling together naturally as their hands met.

Tara's blue eyes met hers straight on, and the blonde took a deep breath. "I love you Willow, and I know that you'd never hurt me," she said calmly. "I won't let you walk away from me."

"I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to get hurt," Willow said, her voice choked, her tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Tara shook her head firmly. "The only thing that will hurt me is if you leave me and try and convince yourself that it's for my benefit."

"You'll be safer without me," Willow whimpered, feeling Tara's hands in her own, their palms pressed flat against each other.

Tara shook her head firmly, eyes blazing. "No," she said forcefully. "I won't lose you because you're scared of something that won't happen."

"Buffy saw it!" Willow insisted, choking on the words.

The Slayer spoke from the bed and the witches realized that they'd forgotten that their friends were still in the same room. "I had just gotten shot, Will. I'm not sure we can trust what I saw. Besides, I saw the Master rise and kill us all and it didn't happen."

"See," Tara said, tightening her grip on Willow's hands. "It's not set in stone. The idea that you could kill me - it doesn't even make sense, Willow."

"The magic! It takes me away, it takes you away from me," Willow said frantically, her hands trembling in Tara's tight hold. The blonde witch stared at her for a long moment, taking a deep breath. Willow was staring back at her, her face sticky with tears.

Tara moved before Willow could blink, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her mouth, not deepening it, just kissing her softly for a few brief moments before she stepped back, releasing Willow's hands.

Willow looked confused and distraught by her sudden freedom, missing Tara's comforting nearness even as she claimed that she needed to get away from her.

"If you really think that there's any force in the world that could drive you to kill me, even the magic, you can walk out that door and I w-won't s-st-stop you," Tara said, choking on her own tears now.

Both witches could hear their friends' gasps of surprise and Dawn's brokenhearted whimper of protest, but their eyes stayed locked on each other, neither one blinking.

Willow stared at the woman in front of her, the woman she loved with every bit of her heart. She tried to imagine, honestly, any situation that would cause her to think for even a heartbeat of hurting Tara, much less killing her. Her struggle was clear on her face and Tara caught her gently as Willow's knees crumbled out from under her, dropping into what would have been a painful landing on the hard hospital floor if Tara hadn't slowed her.

Willow broke down in her arms, her tears and choking sobs pressed into Tara's shoulder, the blonde's hands stroking soothingly over her back, murmuring softly into her ear while their friends watched in stunned silence as the tense atmosphere of the room collapsed with Willow.

"I've got you, baby. It's okay. I'm right here," Tara whispered to her, rocking them gently. "I love you, Willow." Her lover's arms were almost painfully tight around her, but they were a comforting reminder that Willow hadn't called her bluff and walked out the door. Her eyes closed tightly, squeezing Willow closer. "I couldn't have let you go," she confessed in a quiet voice, feeling Willow shaking against her.

Tara's eyes opened slowly to find the others looking down at them, watching anxiously. Dawn was curled into her sister, crying softly and Xander was watching Willow cry with a look of obvious pain on his face. His hands wiped anxiously over his legs. "So, no one's leaving anyone, but what are we doing now? I mean, whoever shot Buffy is still out there." He paused, hesitating. "And if it is Warren, he does have about ten million reasons to hate Willow."

He grimaced apologetically as Buffy and Tara sent him simultaneous glares and Willow whimpered in Tara's arms, squeezing the blonde so tightly that Tara coughed. Willow jumped like she'd been shocked, trying to scramble away from Tara, but the blonde wouldn't let her go.

"I just couldn't breath for a second, that's it! You didn't hurt me, Willow," Tara stated firmly, her hold becoming softer as Willow stopped struggling against her. "Let's get these two home," she said, looking up at the others. "Buffy, how are you feeling?"

The Slayer nodded from her bed. "I'm good to go. And I think we've frustrated that doctor enough that he won't fight too much when I check myself out."

Xander moved to crouch next to Willow and Tara. "I can carry her out," he offered, trying to make up for his ill timed comment.

Willow surprised them both as she lifted her face, red and splotchy from crying, up from Tara's shoulder. "I can walk." Xander gave her a hand up to her feet and Willow was quick to regain Tara's hand as her lover stood up with them. Tara met Willow's eyes, her free hand wiping tears gently from her face, brushing her hair back. Willow was gnawing her bottom lip, obviously anxious, but her hand was steady in Tara's grip.

Buffy helped Dawn out of her hospital bed, getting out herself and surveying the others briefly. "Let's go home," she said, leading the way back to the nurse's station. They objected when she said she wanted to check herself out, but permission from the doctor got them over that hurdle and they all climbed into Xander's car, driving the short distance to Revello Drive in silence.

They piled into the house, all making it as far as the foyer before they were all just standing, not sure where to go next. The backdoor was still open from Willow's frenzied exit, and Xander left the girls in the front room as he moved to close it. He came back to them through the other hallway and they all listened carefully to make sure that they were alone in the house.

A noise upstairs made them all freeze and Buffy pointed firmly at Willow. "Watch them," she whispered with a gesture at Tara and Dawn, seeing the witch's nod before she moved noiselessly to the stairs, Xander following her to the second floor.

There was a muffled scuffle and Buffy appeared at the top of the stairs, holding Spike in front of her by the collar of his coat. They came down the stairs in a clatter of stumbling footsteps, the Slayer shoving the vampire roughly.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" she demanded, shooting a chiding look at her sister as Dawn's mouth opened to protest her rough treatment of the vampire.

His shoulders ducked under her tight grip on his jacket. "Some wanker came in the bar and was claiming that he killed the Slayer. I came to check on you, smelled the blood in the grass and the door was open, so I let myself in," he said in a rush and she let him go, her spine relaxing.

"Thanks, Spike," she said, apologetic now.

He shrugged, straightening the leather on his shoulders. "Not a problem, pet. I'll blame the bad attitude on the shooting. Though, I have to say that you're exceptionally strong after losing all the blood I smelled outside."

"I should be dead." She was still pale, but nodded her head toward the pair of witches. "They saved me." Her arms crossed over her chest. "And why were you in their room?" she asked, suspicion in her tone.

Willow and Tara both jumped, looking at each other before their eyes turned to the blond vampire. "What?" Willow demanded. "You were in our room?" she asked.

He nodded, frowning in confusion. "You lot didn't notice?" he asked. He got confused looks directed back at him, and he continued quickly. "There was a bullet hole through your window. Planted itself in the ceiling."

Willow's face went white, her hands trembling, fighting sudden nausea as Spike's next statement confirmed her fear. "If either of you lot had been in front of the window you'd be dead now. I was just checking to make sure you weren't," he said, his words coming more slowly as he saw Willow tremble.

Tara's eyes traveled from Spike to Willow, her arm curling around her lover's waist as it became clear that Willow was seconds away from a collapse. A look brought Buffy to their side, her arms curling around Willow's other side, helping Tara guide her to the couch, Tara keeping her place as the Slayer stepped back. Tara leaned her forehead against Willow's, murmuring quiet assurances to her, speaking too low for the others to make out her words.

Xander spoke hesitantly, his eyes lingering on the pair. "Maybe it's a good thing," he offered. Tara's head turned quickly to gape at him while Willow shot him a glare, her hands scrambling to hold Tara closer. "I just meant that maybe that was what Buffy saw. She said there was a hole in her shirt. Maybe she saw what would have happened if Tara had been here. So maybe Tara's safe."

The witches exchanged glances, both turning to look at Buffy. "Um," she started. "That could be. I mean, when I saw Tara die, you were both in your room."

"Was she in front of the window?" Willow asked, her voice hoarse.

Buffy closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She shook her head with her eyes still closed. "I don't know. I can't remember. I think she might have been in front of the window."

Willow shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Tara, stay out of that room," she stated, only realizing how authoritative she sounded when her girlfriend raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Um, I mean, please don't go in there?" she tried. "I just can't lose you," she breathed, leaning forward into Tara's arms. She knew the others were watching them, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Tara soothed her gently, her hands stroking gently over Willow's back. She heard Willow mumble something into her shoulder, but was unable to make out the words. "What, Will?" she asked softly, feeling Willow's head move so that her mouth was at her ear.

"Maybe we could go away, take our vacation now, like we talked about in England," Willow said quietly.

Tara pulled her head back to look at her. "You want to run away?" she asked doubtfully.

Willow shook her head, her eyes skittering anxiously over the fabric of the couch. "No, I just meant, maybe we could go to L.A., go dancing like we talked about."

Tara let out a deep breath and she could feel their friends drifting out of the room, giving them privacy. "Do you really want to fulfill your fantasy about taking me dancing this way?" she asked gently.

Willow shook her head, still looking at the couch rather than at Tara. "No," she sighed, sounding like she was going to cry. "Not at all, but I can't just sit here and let you get shot."

Tara studied her lover for a long moment, her hand gently guiding Willow's face up to meet her eyes. "It's not just you, sweetheart. I'm here, and Buffy, and Xander, Dawn, even Spike. We're all here and nothing is going to happen to me. You don't have to protect me, Willow." She could see her girlfriend's protest already on her lips and she continued quickly. "Not by yourself. Everybody will look out for me."

Willow let out a deep breath, feeling Tara's gentle hands slide over her shoulders and down her arms. The tension and anxiety were still rising up her spine, but she kept herself quiet, staring into Tara's face.

"Can we go upstairs? You need to sleep," Tara said gently, her fingertips tracing over Willow's cheek.

"I don't want you in that room," Willow insisted.

Tara shook her head minutely. "Baby, that's our room. Where do you want us to sleep?" she asked softly. "Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?" she said hesitantly.

Willow shook her head rapidly. "No! I don't want you going anywhere without me."

"Do you want to go sleep in the dorm room?" Tara asked.

Willow groaned, flopping onto her back on the couch. "I don't know what to do, Tara!" she said quietly, her frustration obvious.

Tara didn't speak, instead watching Xander as he carried a board up the stairs to fix their window. He met her eyes, giving her a look of concern. The witch looked back to Willow, the redhead lying flat on her back on the couch, one arm curled over her eyes.

Buffy came back in silently, her arms crossed over her chest. "Maybe we should all get out of the house tonight," she suggested, her voice loud enough for Willow to hear her. "Warren knows where we live."

"He thinks you're dead," Tara reminded her.

Buffy nodded, hesitating before she spoke again. "But he could still want to get to Willow."

The redhead sat up as the statement registered in her mind. "Where do you think we should go?"

The Slayer sighed. "Spike offered us his crypt for the weekend."

Tara managed a weak smile. "Dawn must love that," she commented.

Buffy rolled her eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Yeah, I know, but I think it's our best bet right now. For a few days, at least."

Xander came back down the stairs, joining them in the living room. He had a look of frustration on his face. "Am I giving you guys a ride?" he asked, clearly hoping the answer was negative.

The Slayer nodded, her arms still tense across her chest. "Yeah, just give us a few minutes to pack, okay?"

He sighed, but nodded. "I boarded up your window for tonight, but I'll come by tomorrow and put new glass in," he told the witches. Tara nodded, but didn't speak and he took a deep breath. "I'll give Dawn the good news," he said sarcastically, moving back into the kitchen.

"I can pack a bag for you two," Buffy offered.

Tara shook her head, standing up. "I'll get it," she said. Willow seized her wrist instantly, not letting her move away from the couch. Tara looked down at her wordlessly, seeing the fear threatening to overwhelm Willow. She turned her wrist in Willow's grip, curling her fingers around the redhead's wrist. "Come with me," she said softly, pulling Willow up from the couch.

Buffy watched them in silence, seeing Willow's feet dragging, and the Slayer walked briskly into the kitchen, issuing quick orders. "Spike, take a circle around the house. Make sure we're alone." Spike nodded, already moving out the backdoor. Xander met Buffy's eyes, questioning. "Tara's going upstairs. I'm just making sure," she told him. Her gaze shifted to her sister. "After Spike comes back you can come upstairs and pack," she told Dawn. "Don't leave Xander until Spike tells you that there's no one outside." She got a sigh and nod of acknowledgment from her sister and moved quickly back to the stairs, taking them two at a time after the witches.

Willow was hesitating at the doorway of her room, holding Tara protectively behind her. Buffy studied them for a second, making a quick decision and moving past them into the room. She clicked on the light switch, tensing up for a second. Xander had done a good job boarding up the window and had even swept up the broken glass.

Buffy took a step further into the room, concentrating on the vision she'd had. She knew immediately as she reached the spot where the scene she'd witnessed had unfolded. Her eyes dropped to her feet and she was almost surprised to see that there was no blood in the carpet.

She heard Spike's voice from the base of the stairs calling the all-clear and she blinked, turning to face the door. "It's okay, Willow. Spike just checked. There's no one outside."

The redhead wasn't moving, and Tara slid her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Baby, it's okay. There's nothing in there to hurt me," she murmured into her ear, squeezing her gently.

Willow turned her head slightly to look at her. "There's me," she breathed. Tara's eyes closed briefly, her head shaking from side to side in denial and her arms tightened around Willow.

"We've already talked about this. You would never kill me, Willow," Tara breathed into her ear. She met Buffy's eyes over the redhead's shoulder, making a decision of her own.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Tara's arms lifting her, her feet taken off the ground as the blonde leaned back. "Hey, wait! Put me down!" Willow yelped as Tara carried her into the room, not letting her down until she reached the spot where Buffy was standing.

Willow stood stock still in place for a long moment, feeling Tara's arms loosen. The blonde moved slowly toward the window, standing on her toes to look over the boarded up pane into the darkness outside. Willow whimpered behind her and Tara turned to face her, smiling gently.

"It's okay, Willow," Tara breathed. "I'm right here." Satisfied with her demonstration, she pulled Willow into a hug, nodding to Buffy over Willow's shoulder. "We'll be down soon," Tara told her. Buffy nodded, moving out of the room.

"You shouldn't had done that," Willow complained against her shoulder.

Tara surprised her by laughing quietly. "You would have kept me in the hall all night," she objected softly. "And nothing happened."

Willow sighed, letting herself relax against Tara. "Let's get some clothes together and we can get out of here."

"But we will be coming back, Willow. This is our home," Tara reminded her gently, relieved to feel Willow nod against her. Tara let Willow go slowly, the redhead studying the carpet in silence before giving one last glance at the broken window, the latest marker of how close she had come to almost losing everything again.

Tara watched as Willow resolutely turned her back on the boarded up window, her eyes closing briefly before they locked on Tara's. The blonde offered a reassuring smile and was grateful to see Willow return it genuinely.

They could both hear Dawn clattering up the stairs and it spurred them into motion. Tara moved to their bathroom, collecting toothbrushes for everyone, while Willow tossed their pajamas and a few changes of clothes into a duffel bag quickly.

Tara felt a smile come to her lips as Willow took her hand while they walked down the stairs, a sideways glance revealing that the redhead appeared to have calmed down. Willow had the strap of their bag over her shoulder, her free hand fiddling with the strap as they walked into the kitchen.

It took Dawn the longest to pack, and the others milled around the kitchen in tense silence until she rejoined them. They piled into Xander's car, the girls squeezing all four of themselves into the backseat, while Spike sat in the front exchanging uncomfortable looks with Xander.

The carpenter helped the girls in with their bags once they arrived at Spike's crypt, lingering despite the late hour. Buffy walked him out, knowing why he was procrastinating.

"It's okay, Xand. I know you don't trust Spike, but he took care of Dawn the whole time we were in England. He's proven himself to me. And he won't let anything happen to us," she said, a comforting hand on his arm.

He sighed, nodding. "I know. Old habits die hard though." He hugged her gently. "You'll keep an eye on Will, right?"

"Of course. And Tara, and Dawn," she said, nodding seriously.

"Good," he said in agreement. "I'll call you in the morning?"

The Slayer nodded again, glancing around the graveyard. "Thanks, Xander. Love to Anya."

She lingered outside the crypt until she saw Xander's taillights pull away, joined after a moment by Spike. "You birds can sleep in the bedroom, I'll kip on the chair up here, be able to give a warning if something happens in the night."

She nodded, her arms crossed over her chest. "Thanks, Spike. I'll take a patrol, will you stay with them?" she asked, cocking her head back toward the crypt.

"I'll take the walkabout, pet. You watch over the witches and little sis," he offered. "You'd never be able to concentrate if you left them here," Spike reasoned. "You'd just get yourself killed."

Buffy let out a deep breath, nodding. "Thanks, Spike."

He gave her a sly smile, accepting the stake she handed him. "I'll let you know when I get back," he said over his shoulder as he moved off into the headstones.

The top portion of the crypt was empty, and she glanced down the ladder into Spike's bedroom, hearing Willow and Dawn talking as she started down through the hole.

Dawn had already changed into her pajamas, and was eagerly looking around Spike's room. Tara gave Buffy a sympathetic smile as the Slayer rolled her eyes at her sister. Buffy glanced around the room herself, grudgingly impressed with Spike's scavenged décor. Thankfully, it looked as if he'd stolen the king sized bed from a store rather than saved it from some trash heap.

"It's been a long day, we should all get some sleep," Buffy suggested. She mustered a playful wink for Willow. "Hope you don't mind having to share the bed with someone besides Tara," she teased, hoping to get a laugh or even a smile from the redhead.

Willow only smiled weakly, giving the Slayer a halfhearted glare. "She's mine, Buffy," she protested. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Tara smirked over Willow's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Willow's waist. "I'm hers, keep your hands to yourself," she echoed.

The Slayer winked again, nodding. "I think Dawn and Tara should sleep in the middle, me and Will on the outsides."

"Just in case something happens," Willow added, nodding her agreement.

Tara squeezed her, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Nothing is going to happen, sweetheart," she whispered reassuringly.

Willow turned her head to the side, meeting Tara's eyes, nodding finally. "Let's go to bed," she agreed.

They took turns in Spike's tiny washroom, each changing into their pajamas and joining Dawn where the younger girl had staked her claim to the center of the bed. Buffy took the side that was infinitesimally closer to the ladder, and Willow took the far side, curling herself protectively close to Tara.

"You're in for a treat Tara, Dawnie is a kicker," Buffy warned as she clicked the lamp off, leaving the room lit only by the tiny amount of light that came in through the hole to the ground floor of the crypt.

Dawn had no trouble falling asleep in the new place, but her elders were a bit slower to join her in sleep. Willow was surprised to realize that Tara wasn't there when she reached out for her several hours later, the cool sheets jolting her from her uneasy sleep instantly.

Buffy and Dawn were still asleep, the younger girl spread out with her arms and legs out at all angles. Buffy had been forced over to the far edge of the mattress, lying on her side facing the ladder. Willow sat up quickly, looking around the dark room. Spike didn't have a clock, and she couldn't tell how long she had been asleep.

She swung herself out of bed, moving on her toes toward the ladder. She felt a wave of relief as she heard Tara speaking quietly with Spike. The conversation ceased as the ladder creaked under her weight. A glance back over her shoulder ensured that Buffy was still asleep, just shifting a little.

Tara was giving her a soft smile as Willow's head cleared the hole. Spike was sitting on top of the stone tomb, the vampire having given over his chair to Tara.

"I woke up and you were gone," Willow said gently as she climbed out of the hole. Tara leaned back in her seat and patted the tops of both legs. Willow took the opening, letting herself drop sideways into Tara's lap while Spike got up silently, slipping out into the night.

"You were afraid?" Tara asked, letting one hand rest on Willow's stomach, her fingers slipping under the edge of her t-shirt. "I'm right here, Willow."

"Why'd you leave?" Willow asked, her serious mood threatened by Tara's softly tickling fingers.

"Dawnie kicked me and it woke me up," Tara answered, smiling teasingly as Willow squirmed. "Buffy was right about her warning."

Willow giggled despite herself, Tara's arm curling around her back to keep the redhead from wiggling away from her tickly hand. Tara leaned up to kiss her, covering the sound of her lover's laughter in an attempt not to disturb the others.

"Spike will have to come back in soon," Tara said as they separated, gratified to see Willow's smile again. "Are you feeling better?" she asked, voice soft with concern.

Willow nodded. "Sorry I'm such a spaz," she said. "I just worry about you."

"I know you do, sweetie, and I'm glad that you're concerned about me, but I'm fine, and we're with our friends, and it's safe," Tara said. "And it will be safe when we go home too."

Willow grimaced, but nodded. "I just don't think I'll be comfortable until Warren is rotting in jail forever."

Tara sighed, leaning up to press a kiss to Willow's cheek. "We'll go to the police station tomorrow and Buffy can tell them to add attempted murder to the list of charges against him."

"The cops aren't going to find him," Willow complained.

Tara frowned slightly up at her. "Well, neither are you," she stated firmly. Willow blinked in surprise, not expecting the forceful tone. "I don't want you around him any more than you want me around him," she said. "Maybe, just this once, we should let the cops deal with the bad guys. I mean, he _is_ human."

Willow let out a deep breath, her shoulders slumping. "I have to protect you, Tara."

"I get that, but protecting me is not the same thing as hunting down someone who _might _shoot me," Tara reasoned. Willow was silent, thinking over her girlfriend's reasoning, her eyes sliding to Tara's when the blonde yawned. "Take me to bed?" Tara asked, biting her lip to hold back a smile as Willow shot her a look.

"You had to say it like that when we're sleeping with Buffy and Dawn?" Willow asked as she stood up, offering her hand to Tara. "And it's not even like they're just in the same room, they're in the bed with us too, which makes any kind of proper smooches impossible!" she complained in a quiet voice.

"We'll just have to celebrate when we get home and Warren is in prison," Tara said. Willow shook her head as Tara led them away from the ladder, moving back to the door to let Spike know that it was safe for him to come back inside. "We won't?" Tara asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm taking you out to celebrate. Fancy dinner, dresses, the whole deal," Willow said matter-of-factly.

Tara smiled crookedly. "Dancing?" she asked.

Willow tried to hold back her smile, but she couldn't and tried for a nonchalant shrug. "If you wanted to," she said meekly.

"Oh, I want to," Tara replied immediately, pulling on Willow's hand to bring her closer. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make my girl's fantasy come true?" she asked with a soft smile.

Willow gave her a soft kiss, dropping her head against Tara's shoulder. "Right now you're being a teasing girlfriend," she commented, narrowing her eyes. "Sweet though," she amended as Tara squeezed her hand.

The blonde opened the door, waving to Spike. He waved back, a cigarette in one hand, and Tara gave him a smile as she and Willow went back inside and back down the ladder.

Dawn was still asleep, taking up a surprising amount of the bed considering she was so small. Buffy had woken up, but was still in bed, and she smiled to Willow as the witches returned. Tara waved with one hand, her other still captured in Willow's.

The Slayer closed her eyes as Willow and Tara went back to the other side of the bed, able to sleep again now that everyone was where she could keep an eye on them.

Pulling the blankets back to let Tara into the bed revealed Dawn's skinny leg, and they exchanged smiles. A gentle push prompted Dawn to roll over, still asleep. Tara felt Willow climb in behind her, and she promptly snuggled back against her.

Willow took a deep breath with her face pressed into Tara's hair, the familiar presence in her arms comforting and relaxing, and she had no more trouble drifting back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The night passed without further interruption, and Spike was awake when the girls climbed out of the bedroom. Buffy was fiddling with a cell phone, trying to get reception enough to call Xander. The signal cleared up once they were above ground.

She went outside to make the call, Spike ducking down into his room now that it wasn't filled to overflowing with women. It took Xander a few minutes to drive over and the girls left their bags in Spike's crypt, knowing that Willow wouldn't be comfortable sleeping at home until Warren was off the streets.

"How did everyone sleep?" Xander asked as the girls climbed into the car.

Buffy glanced into the backseat where Willow and Tara were sitting with Dawn. "There was some mild tossing and turning, but most of it was Dawnie kicking us," she said, smirking at her sister.

"So, where to?" Xander requested, ducking away as the Summers sisters swatted at each other. Tara pulled Dawn's hands back, shooting them both a chiding look.

"Police station," Buffy answered, sticking her tongue out at the blonde witch. "Just so they know Warren is an attempted murderer as well as a bank robber."

Xander nodded. "That sounds good," he agreed, turning the car in that direction.

The station was only minimally busy, as it was still fairly early on a Sunday morning. The detective at the desk gave them a bored glance before looking back to his paperwork. Buffy jabbed the bell on the desk, drawing his eyes.

"You need something?" he asked, sounding completely disinterested in the answer.

"I was shot yesterday by one of your bank robbery suspects, Warren Mears. I thought you might like to know," Buffy said, struggling to keep from being sarcastic.

The officer sat up straighter in his seat, giving her attention finally. He ran his eyes over her, pale and bruised, but otherwise unharmed. "Shot, huh?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

She sighed, nodding. "I heal fast. Call the hospital, ask to talk to a doctor…"

"Sullivan," Willow supplied.

"Doctor Sullivan," Buffy said. "He'll tell you I was shot."

The police officer looked skeptical, but granted the request, his eyes widening with sudden respect as the doctor supported Buffy's story. "Yes ma'am," he said as he hung up the phone. "We'll add that to the APB."

They all struggled to stay on their feet as a sudden tremor ran through the building. Buffy pushed Dawn protectively under the lip of the counter, hanging onto the edge directly in front of her sister. The tremors died down after a few long moments and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Earthquake?" Buffy said, suddenly tense.

"That wasn't no earthquake I've ever felt," the cop chimed in from behind the counter. They braced themselves again as the shaking started again, shorter this time. There was a distinct crack from outside and a loud rumbling crash.

Glancing at each other, the Scoobies ran out into the parking lot. A quick look at the second story showed a hole in the side of the building. As they watched, more bricks were being chipped out of the hole, and they frowned in confusion.

One of the bricks suddenly flew directly at Buffy. The Slayer saw it coming and stepped out of the way, glaring up at the empty space. "That's weird," she commented, leaning over to pick up the projectile.

She took a moment to aim, slinging it up at the hole forcefully. She heard a painful yelp, the brick hitting empty air and dropping straight down.

"Warren, you piece of crap! Come down here and fight me!" she challenged, annoyed now.

"He's invisible _and_ flying?" Xander asked incredulously. "Man, this guy has all the good toys," he complained.

He got simultaneous glares from Willow, Tara, and Buffy, and he pulled Dawn protectively behind him for good measure as another brick was thrown at them. Buffy caught it easily, her greater strength returning the missile sharply. This time she deflected it off the edge of the opening in the wall, sending it bouncing into the prison cell where Jonathan and the other guy were undoubtedly hiding.

She grinned as she heard the geeks' cries of pain and surprise. "That's all you got, Warren? Some bricks?" she demanded loudly. More quietly, she leaned over to Willow. "Anything you can do to make him visible? He's not going to be easy to fight if I can't find him."

Willow tried to think of a spell as the Slayer returned fire with another brick, which hit nothing. "Xander, get Dawn out of here," Tara said, gesturing back inside.

"You too," Willow added, still trying to think.

"That's not happening," Tara said firmly as Xander escorted an unwilling Dawn back inside the building.

Willow turned her head to argue, but barely had time to open her mouth before Warren shimmered into view behind Tara. The witch stiffened as he wrapped one arm around her throat, his other hand pressing a gun against her back as he used her as a human shield.

Willow's strangled cry alerted Buffy and the Slayer dropped her brick as she turned. "Warren, you don't want to touch her," Buffy warned him, glancing nervously at Willow. The redhead's eyes were bright and furious, but still green.

He pulled Tara back with him, putting distance between them and Buffy and Willow. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"Let her go now," Buffy said firmly. "Go inside and put yourself under arrest. That's the safest thing for you right now."

"You think?" he laughed.

"I really do," Buffy said seriously. "Get your hands off of her, and Willow _might _not kill you," she warned him.

The redhead's eyes were locked on Tara, and the blonde witch shook her head as much as she could, choking when Warren's arm tightened across her throat. Willow moved to lunge forward, but Buffy caught her with an arm around her middle. "Willow, no!" she hissed in her friend's ear desperately. "He'll shoot her."

The Sunnydale Police Department had finally noticed what was going on right outside, and several gun wielding officers rushed out, pointing their guns uncertainly between the pair of young women and the hostage and psycho. Buffy pointed exasperatedly for them to lower their weapons, shaking her head rapidly.

Warren glared at them from behind Tara, smirking at Willow. "So, the witch here needs a real man, does she?" he asked, the arm that was around Tara's throat sliding down her chest to wrap around her waist, holding her firmly against him.

Willow growled and jumped against Buffy's restraining arm. "You don't touch her!" she shouted hoarsely.

"Willow, no!" Tara yelled, shaking her head, only to freeze when Warren pressed the gun more firmly into her back.

"There will plenty of time for you to scream in a little bit, baby," Warren said into her ear, loud enough for Willow to hear.

"I'll die before I let you touch her," Willow promised.

"That can be arranged," Warren said, shifting his gun to point at Willow. Buffy edged protectively in front of the witch, pushing Willow back with one arm.

"Let me handle this," Buffy prompted quietly, her voice stern and tense. "I won't let her get hurt, Will. I swear to you."

Willow was staring at Tara, a strangled expression on her face. Their eyes connected and Tara shook her head, grimacing as Warren pushed himself against her back. Willow squeezed her eyes closed, felt tears slide down her cheeks. Her hands found Buffy's restraining grip on her, and she opened her eyes, digging her nails into the Slayer's arm.

"I'll get her, Will," Buffy said, glancing back to her best friend. "Can you do anything…" She stopped talking abruptly as the gun went off, chips of brick splintering off the building next to Buffy and Willow. Tara couldn't stop herself from letting out a frightened cry as she saw Willow flinch back from the stinging shrapnel.

"You really should pay more attention to the guy with the gun," Warren chided them sternly, waving the gun around before pointing it back at the Slayer. Buffy obligingly put her free hand up, her other arm still holding Willow back cautiously.

"You've got my attention," Buffy told him. "Just let her go, okay?"

He laughed, shaking his head as he pushed himself against Tara again. "I don't think that's going to happen. She deserves to feel what a real man can do for her, don't you think?" His hand slipped lower on her stomach and she squeezed her eyes closed in an effort to not tear herself away from him and get Willow or Buffy shot as a result.

A half dozen sarcastic responses shot through Willow's mind, but she kept her mouth shut, unwilling to antagonize Warren when he still had his arm around Tara. Buffy was still holding her back firmly, the Slayer's strength immovable. Xander had Dawn tucked inside the police station, but she could see the younger girl watching over the carpenter's shoulder.

"You know you'll never get away from me," Buffy said. "You should just give it up here, before you have time to do anything that pisses me off worse than getting shot."

Warren just sneered at them. "Yeah? You got any suggestions?"

"Sneezing near Tara seems like the smallest offense I might let you get away with at this point," Buffy told him. "Putting your hands on her wasn't the best thing to do. The gun is just making it worse for you." Her eyes were carefully judging the distance between herself and Tara, trying to determine how quickly she could cross the space. She tried not to jump when Willow's voice whispered in her mind.

"_What are you thinking?" _the redhead demanded.

"_Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, now what are you thinking?"_ Willow asked again, quickly growing frustrated.

"_Got any tricks up your sleeve for a distraction? I'm going to get Tara away from him," _Buffy answered her.

Willow was silent for a long moment, letting herself survey their situation, expanding her focus from her paralyzing fear for Tara. She spied something that might help, and let her magic begin to gather.

"_I'm ready when you are," _she said, feeling Buffy's grip on her loosen in preparation for moving.

"_Now!"_

A twist of her wrist sent her spell into motion, the engine of Warren's jetpack firing with a deafening roar, sending the psychotic villain launching into the air. His grip on Tara jerked her up with him, but Buffy was there immediately, her strong hands pulling the witch free, and she scrambled the pair of them back from the lunatic, both looking into the sky.

Willow released her spell suddenly, shutting off the engine once he was a dozen yards in the air and sending Warren crashing hard to the ground. Buffy and Tara spun to face her as they both heard the redhead crash to the concrete herself, her knees suddenly weak.

Tara dropped to her knees quickly in front of Willow, letting herself fall into her girlfriend's open arms. They clung to each other while Buffy stood protectively over them, watching the police rush in to arrest Warren.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Willow gasped, her face buried in Tara's shoulder.

Tara shook her head against Willow. "Never going to happen," she stated. "You're the one that's bleeding," she argued, pulling back hastily as she realized what she'd said. "Willow, you're bleeding!" she yelped, holding her suddenly bloody fingers in front of Willow's eyes while she leaned over to look for the source of the blood. "You got shot!" she said loudly, finding the bullet graze on the side of Willow's neck, blood flowing quickly down and drenching the collar of her shirt.

Buffy frowned as she leaned over to check for herself. "He shot you, Willow!"

"So I hear," Willow said, laughing weakly. "And now that you told me it's there, it kind of hurts, a lot," she confessed. "He must have pulled the trigger when the jetpack fired up." She grimaced in pain, one hand pressing against the wound. "I guess I didn't expect that when we made that plan."

Buffy stood back up straight. "Xander, call an ambulance," she ordered, raising her voice to be heard over the cops. He nodded his understanding, rushing back inside while Dawn ran to her sister. She looked pale at the sight of Willow's blood, but the redhead smiled as reassuringly as she could.

"It's just a scratch Dawnie, nothing to worry about," she said, trying to sound confident.

Tara was still looking closely at the wound, her eyes swimming with tears again. "He shot you," she gasped, jumping suddenly to her feet, and running toward where Warren was still on the ground. "You shot her!" she yelled with her tears streaming down her face as her emotions all came to the surface suddenly. "You shot my Willow," she screamed, and one of the police officers caught her before she could reach the prone bank robber.

Buffy took the thrashing witch off the cop's hands quickly, pulling her friend back. "Tara, shh, stop fighting, it's me, it's Buffy." Dawn helped the shaky Willow to her feet, and Buffy guided the fighting witch into her lover's arms. "Willow's right here, she's got you, it's okay, Tara," Buffy said quietly, pulling Dawn a few steps back as Tara collapsed into Willow's arms, sobbing.

There was a distant siren, the sound growing louder rapidly. Willow was murmuring soothingly to Tara, her arms tight around her lover. The ambulance pulled up with a screech of brakes, the EMTs jumping out.

"Who's hurt?"

"She is," Buffy said, pointing at the pair of witches. "She got grazed by a bullet."

Tara only moved enough for one tech to get to Willow's neck, keeping her arm tight around Willow's waist. The EMT guided them both to sit inside the back door of his truck, glancing at Tara as he wiped the blood from Willow's neck. "Were you shot?" he checked. Tara shook her head without speaking. "Well, we need to take her in, just to check that no arteries were nicked. Do you want to ride with her?"

Tara nodded again, and Buffy stepped forward, putting a calming hand on the witch's shoulder. "We'll follow in the car, but are you sure you're okay, Tara?" the Slayer asked.

"I'm okay. The gun was pointed at you more than it was at me," she said even as she shifted, grimacing in pain. Buffy gave her a concerned look and she shrugged minutely. "It's a little tender where he was sticking the gun into my back, but at most it's just a bruise. I'm fine," she stated, pointing to someone behind Buffy. "I think the cops want to talk to you."

"We need to get her to the hospital," the EMT prompted. "Are you coming?"

Tara nodded, helping Willow into the truck while Buffy took several steps back from the ambulance. "Miss, are you sure that you're alright?" the tech asked Tara, putting a hand on her shoulder as the truck rocked from side to side as they pulled away from the curb.

"I'm fine," Tara repeated impatiently. "Willow's the one who was s-shot," she said, her voice growing softer and more shaky with every word. Her eyes dropped as Willow's hand landed on her thigh, fingers finding each other.

"I'm right here, Tara," Willow whispered. "I'm going to be fine. It's just a little scratch." Her eyes found Tara's as the blonde looked up from their joined hands. "I love you," she murmured, lifting their hands to press a kiss to the back of Tara's hand.

"I love you too," Tara whispered, blinking and sending tears over her eyelashes.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital and the EMTs helped Willow into a wheelchair, forcing Tara to let go of her hand. The doctors wanted her to wait outside the examination room, but Willow protested loudly until they let her stay.

"The bullet doesn't appear to have nicked any arteries, but you will need stitches," the doctor told them.

Willow nodded without comment, looking pale. "Now?" she asked. The doctor nodded, turning to a nurse to retrieve his instruments. Willow looked up at Tara and held out one hand. "Will you hold my hand?" she asked softly.

Tara immediately slipped her fingers gently over Willow's palm, nodding. "Of course, sweetie," she breathed, leaning over to press a kiss to Willow's temple. She knew that Willow had had stitches before, knew that the redhead was asking for support from her for Tara's own benefit, and Tara loved her for it. "Thank you," she murmured into Willow's ear, feeling herself relax slightly.

Willow gave her a smile as Tara pulled back, nodding. "Thank _you_," Willow said, squeezing her hand with a wink. She grimaced as the doctor started stitching up her wound, letting out a deep breath a few minutes later as he finished and taped a pad of gauze over the wound.

"Can we go home now?" Willow asked impatiently as soon as the nurse finished reciting the care instructions for the stitches. They gave her permission to get checked out, and the witches were relieved to find the Scoobies anxiously waiting on them as they came into the waiting room.

Dawn threw herself at Willow and Tara, the witches catching her in a three person hug. "Will, you alright?" Buffy checked, relieved when the redhead nodded over Dawn's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Willow said. "Can we go home now, please? I want to go to sleep for a week," she requested as Dawn was replaced in their hug by Xander.

"We can do that," Buffy said, smiling. "Xand, can you give us a ride home? I'll get our stuff from Spike's place tonight."

"How many years is Warren going to be in jail?" Willow asked, yawning. One hand rose to shade her eyes as they went out into the sunlight.

Buffy shrugged. "It depends on the jury, but we can testify against him and that will help." The Slayer let out a deep breath. "I hate leaving this up to the police though. I wish he was some kind of demon so I could finish this."

Tara shook her head. "But he's not, and this is how it has to be," she said, sighing regretfully.

"If he comes near us again, I might forget about that," Buffy said seriously.

"I wouldn't hate that," Willow agreed, not shrinking back when Tara sent her a look. "What?" she asked. "He shot Buffy, shot me, he took you hostage, wanted to…" Her voice trailed off, unable to contemplate saying the words, much less thinking about what he had threatened to do to Tara.

"Shh," Tara hushed her, pressing a kiss to Willow's cheek before meeting her lips in a soft kiss. "He didn't touch me," Tara assured her quietly. "I'm right here, with you."

Willow nodded, swallowing thickly. "I love you," she breathed. Tara gave her another kiss as Dawn opened the backdoor of the car, sliding across the seat. They joined the others in the car, covering the short distance between the hospital and the house in silence.

Willow was fading quickly, her head drooping against Tara's shoulder when they pulled into the driveway, and Tara squeezed her hand gently to wake her up. "Come on, Willow. We're home. Let's go in and you can go to bed."

"You're coming with me," Willow said, her voice slow and sleepy. "Don't want to sleep without you," she slurred, curling herself closer to Tara in the backseat.

She smiled affectionately down at the top of Willow's head. "Okay baby, I'll go with you, but we need to get out of the car and go inside the house."

Willow lifted herself slowly, reluctant to move. "Fine," she grumbled sleepily, following Tara out of the car and up the stairs, her steps slow and heavy.

Buffy was lingering inside the foyer, and she watched Tara help Willow up the stairs toward their room. "I'll make us some lunch," the Slayer offered. "We'll save you some."

"Thank you, Buffy," Tara said over her shoulder, smiling gratefully.

Willow stiffened as they reached the door of their room, her eyes drawn to the window. Xander had boarded it up, but hadn't had time yet to replace the glass. Tara deliberately turned Willow so that her back was to the window, guiding the redhead to the bedside.

The blonde gently helped Willow out of her clothes, slipping a t-shirt over her head, and leading her under the covers. Willow didn't speak, but turned onto her back to watch Tara change, rolling onto her side to face Tara as her girlfriend joined her in the bed after pulling the curtains closed.

Willow hesitated, keeping space between them. Tara watched her quietly, reaching out to trace one hand over Willow's arm. "What is it?" she asked, sensing Willow's hesitation.

"Are you okay, really?" the redhead asked, her voice low.

Tara frowned slightly, nodding. "Yes, I'm okay. What is it?" she asked again.

"He didn't…" She had to stop talking, choking up suddenly. "He didn't hurt you?" she managed to say, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tara stared at her for a long moment, realizing what Willow meant. "Willow, come here," she said softly, curling her hand around Willow's wrist and pulling her gently across the sheets. The redhead squirmed closer, curling herself against Tara's side. "He didn't hurt me," she said quietly, pressing a kiss against Willow's hair. "And no one will ever touch me but you," she said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't let anyone else touch you," Willow agreed. She let one hand drift over Tara's side softly, feeling the shiver that slid down Tara's spine at her touch. "I won't, if you don't want me to, if it makes you uncomfortable, or nervous, I won't touch you," Willow said anxiously, her voice soft and shaky as she withdrew her hand.

Tara shook her head quickly, pulling Willow's hand back to her. "Willow, no! I won't let him do this. You've never made me feel uncomfortable when you touch me. You could never touch me the way he did, never make me feel the way he did. When you touch me, I'm safe, and whole, and I won't let him ruin that. He's a disgusting pig, and he makes me sick. I love you more than my own life Willow, and I won't let him hurt what we have."

"I love you, Tara," Willow said, blinking and sending tears sliding down her face. "I love you so much, and if you need space, or time, or anything, I'll give it to you, I'll give you anything you need."

"I know you will honey, but all I need is for you to stay with me. I don't want you to pull away from me," Tara said, her arms curling more tightly around Willow. "And I need you to touch me, to keep touching me. Please don't let him scare you away from me, I couldn't take it."

Willow let out a breath of relief. "I'm not going anywhere. No psychotic jackass is going to keep me away from you, not ever," she said firmly. She hesitantly turned her wrist over in Tara's hand, sliding her palm over Tara's stomach softly, ready to jerk her hand back if Tara gave the slightest flinch.

"Kiss me," Tara breathed as she let her hand slide up Willow's arm, curling around the back of her neck to pull her in.

Willow was tentative, still worried that she would do something to make Tara freeze up, or pull back from her. Tara followed her lead, keeping the kiss soft and gentle.

"You're not going to hurt me," Tara said softly as they pulled back. Her hands gently guided Willow's head back down to her shoulder. "You should get some sleep love, you're exhausted." Willow looked up at her, suddenly unable to keep her eyes open.

Tara lay awake in silence as Willow fell asleep against her chest, the little redhead's body relaxing slowly. It was only after Willow was deep asleep that Tara let her anger and fear and pain escape, sliding down her face to drip and dry in their sheets.

Of course, when she woke up Willow knew the second she looked into Tara's face that the blonde had been crying. "Tara, honey, baby, sweetheart, please tell me what I can do," she pleaded, pressing kisses over her face, on her eyelids, fresh tears sliding down Tara's cheeks. "Please, I'll do anything." She pressed her forehead against Tara's temple, breathing into her ear.

"Willow," Tara said lowly, turning her head enough meet green eyes. "Make love to me, Willow."

There was a pause and Willow blinked. She moved slowly, still hesitant, leaning herself up on an elbow. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

Tara nodded, squeezing her eyes closed. "Please, Willow, I need you," she pleaded, hands sliding over Willow's sides, moving restlessly. "Please?"

Willow moved closer, pressing a soothing kiss to Tara's forehead. "Shh, baby, I'm right here. I'm with you. Tara, shh, it's okay. You don't have to beg me for anything. I'm yours, and you can have me whenever you want me. I love you so much, Tara." She dimly recognized that she was dangerously close to babbling, but she felt nervous, a feeling she hadn't felt while in bed with Tara in years.

Tara realized Willow's struggle and leaned up to kiss her, cutting off the words. "It's just you and me here," she assured her quietly. "Just like it always will be."

Willow leaned in to kiss her again, feeling herself relax as Tara kissed her back. There was nothing in the world like kissing Tara, and she reacted unconsciously, knowing instinctually what to do, how to make them both feel better.

"I love you," Willow gasped as they pulled apart for air, scattering kisses across every bit of skin she could reach.

Tara's hands were holding Willow's head to her as she struggled to catch her breath. She found enough air to reciprocate before she was lost to the feeling and sensation, her love for Willow washing everything else away.

* * *

Willow was watching her with anxious eyes as she slowly woke up, stretching languidly underneath the thin sheet of their bed. The comforter had been kicked off at some point, but Tara couldn't bring herself to care.

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked, smiling cautiously.

Tara blinked slowly, smiling softly. "I feel great," she said, her fingers trailing over the inside of Willow's arm, tracing gently from her palm to elbow.

"You're okay?" Willow checked again, her eyes watching Tara's hand move over her skin.

Tara nodded, sitting up to press kisses across Willow's shoulder. "I'm pretty hungry, but in every other way I'm perfectly okay."

Willow smiled, the expression finally reaching her eyes as she let out a breath of relief. "Good," she said. "That's good."

Tara arched an eyebrow at her in question. "Did I give you the impression that I wasn't?" she asked.

"No, I just…I need you to be okay, and you were crying when I was asleep, and you didn't wake me up, and I know you're feeling good right now, and so am I, but I need you to be _okay_, like really okay, and…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes moving sporadically over the sheets.

Tara's hand touched Willow's gently, drawing her gaze. "I'm okay Willow, really. I wouldn't lie to you, not about this, not about anything." Willow smiled at her and Tara leaned up to kiss her gently. "I'm glad you're looking out for me," she whispered against Willow's lips.

"Always," Willow murmured. She took another kiss before pulling back. "And now it's time to get you some food for your tummy," she said, voice playful now as her hand slid tickling fingers over Tara's stomach. "It's not good to skip meals, you know."

Tara nodded, smirking. "I know, but we've had sort of a busy day," she said, glancing at the clock and surprised to realize that it was after seven. "We can probably find some leftovers from dinner," she suggested.

Willow giggled, wrinkling her nose. "But if you weren't there to cook it, will it be edible?" she teased, relieved when Tara laughed, swatting at her arm.

"Buffy's not a bad cook, baby," Tara chided her. "She just doesn't have time to cook often, and sometimes she gets distracted by demons and lets stuff burn."

Willow grinned widely, ducking her head as Tara pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go see what we can find," she suggested, sliding off the bed, and crossing to their dresser.

They put on pajamas, sure that there would be no expectation for either of them to go out for the rest of the night, padding down the stairs barefooted and holding hands. The others were in the kitchen, and they gave the witches smiles as the pair joined their friends.

"You guys haven't eaten yet?" Tara asked, confused, looking around the kitchen at their dinner preparations.

Buffy shrugged, stretching. "I guess it's just been that kind of day. We all sort of fell asleep in the living room after lunch. We just woke up a little while ago. We were hoping you guys would wake up soon since you haven't eaten at all today."

"I'm making a salad," Dawn said cheerfully from where she was chopping lettuce.

Tara gave her a surprised smile, moving across the kitchen to put a hand on the teen's forehead, checking for a fever. Dawn laughed, ducking away from the hand.

"I'm not sick, I'm being helpful!" she protested.

Xander laughed as he pulled down two more sets of plates and utensils. "Anya will be here in a minute, and we've got this cooking thing down," he said as he carried the plates into the dining room. "So you two shoo, and we'll call you in a second whenever we've got everything ready," he prompted, herding them back into the dining room as he started to set the table.

They were barely in the living room before the doorbell rang, and Willow answered the door, yawning as Anya came inside.

"I am glad to see that your being gunshot did not result in your death," Anya said, patting Willow on the shoulder, and smiling at Xander in the dining room, and he nodded, sighing.

Willow gave him a smirk over her shoulder, sure that he had told his wife what to say. "Thank you, Anya," she said, exchanging grins with Tara.

"Good timing Ahn, you guys, dinner's ready," Xander stated. The ex-demon skipped to join her husband, happily accepting a kiss.

Willow shut the front door, waiting for Tara and sliding an arm around her waist, accepting a kiss of her own. They joined the others at the table while Buffy and Dawn brought the last of the food from the kitchen. They filled in Anya about the day's events while she suggested proper punishments for Warren if only she had her vengeance powers.

It was one of the few times Willow could find herself agreeing completely with the former demon. Tara seemed to know what she was thinking though, and gave her a chiding glance, shaking her head minutely as Willow shrugged unapologetically.

It was hours before they got up from the table, lingering over their meal, all relieved that they had survived, that they were all still together. Without talking about it, they cleaned the kitchen and retired to the living room, Willow and Tara sitting together in the armchair, Xander and Anya snuggling on the couch, while Dawn and Buffy took seats on the floor, leaning against the couch and stretching across the rug.

Buffy moved as there was a knock on the door, but it opened before she got there, Spike poking his bleached head in. "Brought your bags, pet," he said, gesturing over his shoulder. "Heard about the ruckus on the telly, figured you'd be back here tonight."

She glanced over her own shoulder, back to where her family was resting. "Yeah, it's good to be home," she agreed softly as she followed him onto the porch to retrieve the bags.

* * *

Just the epilogue left - hope you guys like it!


	11. Chapter 11

Tara was surprised when she walked in the house to find no one. It was the middle of the afternoon so Dawn was still at school, but Buffy wasn't working, and Willow should have been there.

"Anyone home?" she called, hanging her jacket on the coat rack.

"I'm up here," Willow called back, and Tara smiled as she went up the stairs.

It had been a month since Warren's arrest, and his trial had ended the day before. They had gone out to celebrate his conviction, and subsequent life sentence.

Tara pulled up in their doorway in surprise as she saw Willow packing a bag on their bed. "Baby, what's going on?" she asked, moving slowly into the room. She let her book bag slide off her shoulder, hitting the floor with a dull thud. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked as she reached Willow, one arm sliding around her waist as she pressed a kiss behind her ear.

"We are," Willow corrected her happily. She zipped the bag closed before turning in Tara's arms.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Where are we going?"

"Los Angeles," Willow answered, biting her lip as she smiled.

Tara felt a thrill of excitement shoot down her spine. "Oh yeah? Does Angel need help?" she asked teasingly, knowing exactly why Willow wanted to go to L.A.

Willow shook her head, an eyebrow arched. "Nope," she said. "This weekend is all about us. No vampires, no demons, no psychotic lunatics."

Tara leaned in for a slow kiss, curling her arm around Willow's neck, the other arm tightening around her waist. Willow let her own hands slide around Tara's sides, her knees unconsciously bending, dropping them onto the bed only to sit on the bag she'd just packed.

They broke apart, both laughing as they rolled off of the bag. Tara ducked her head to press a kiss to Willow's neck. "Looks like someone's a little eager," she commented against the freckled skin. Willow squirmed, still giggling.

"Who could blame me?" Willow agreed, tilting her head to grin down at Tara. The blonde blushed, leaning up to suck Willow's earlobe into her mouth. "Tara, oh God, Tara. We need to stop, Buffy's on her way home, we're borrowing the Jeep, and she'll be here any second," Willow gasped unwillingly, her hands belying her words as she pulled Tara more firmly against her.

Tara let Willow's ear go with a pop, pouting. "Fine, but you owe me," she said as she climbed off the bed.

"I got you a present," Willow offered hopefully as she sat up.

Tara smiled at her, shaking her head. "You know I'm not really mad. You don't have to give me anything."

Willow popped up from the edge of the bed and skipped quickly to the closet. "I know that, but I got you something before you weren't mad at me." She pulled a pair of hanging bags out of the closet, holding them up for display.

"Wow," Tara breathed. "Willow, those are beautiful."

Willow grinned, pleased with the response. "The blue one is for you," she said softly. "The green one…"

"Will look amazing on you," Tara said, moving across the room to her side, pressing Willow against the wall as she kissed her again, only to break away reluctantly as Buffy cleared her throat from the hall.

"I'm home and your door is totally open," she said, her arms crossed over her chest. "And aren't you guys going out of town today? Because it sort of looked like you two were preparing to stay in all weekend," she teased.

Tara rolled her eyes, but stepped back to give Willow room to get off the wall. "Yeah, we're going," she agreed, catching the car keys as the Slayer tossed them over.

Buffy laughed as she moved into the room. "Not that I want you guys to go away or anything," she said, giving them a smile. "I know that you guys need some time off though." She lifted their bag from the bed, smirking. "There doesn't seem to be much in here," she commented wickedly.

Willow snatched the bag from her, holding the dresses over her shoulder. Tara took the dresses from her, shaking her head at the Slayer as they followed the redhead down the stairs. Buffy followed them outside, lingering in the yard while Willow loaded their bag into the car, taking the bags from Tara and hanging them up carefully in the backseat.

"Ready to go?" Buffy asked them, holding her arms open for a hug. Willow hugged her first, then Tara, the Slayer opening the driver's door for Willow. "You guys drive safe, and call me when you get there, just so I know you're alright."

"Yes, Mom," Willow agreed sarcastically, smirking at her friend.

Buffy rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Just do it," she said. "We still have to look out for each other."

"Angel knows we're coming to town, we'll be fine," Willow stated.

Buffy nodded, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah, and he knows I'll kill him if he lets anything happen to you."

"It's our vacation. Nothing is going to happen, Buffy," Tara said, leaning over in her seat to look at Buffy out the window. "We'll call you when we get there though," she assured her friend.

Buffy nodded, smiling. "Yeah, thanks, Tara. You guys have a good weekend."

"We will," Willow said happily, waving as she put the car into gear. Tara turned on the radio as Willow got on the highway and they rolled down the windows, sending fresh air through the car. It was going to be dark soon, but the breeze wasn't unpleasantly cool yet. They rode in silence for a while, just relaxing and enjoying the music and the night air.

"So, what's the plan?" Tara asked eventually, taking Willow's free hand where it was resting on the center console in between their seats.

"Plan?" Willow asked, arching an eyebrow with a sidelong glance at Tara and a smirk. "What makes you think I have a plan?" she teased.

Tara squeezed her fingers, smirking herself. "Oh, I don't know. How could I have an idea like that?" she asked hypothetically, leaning over to press a kiss to Willow's cheek. "You had a bag packed when I got home from school, I think it's a safe guess that you've got something planned."

Willow blushed, feeling Tara's lips press another kiss to her cheek. "Okay, so maybe I do have dinner reservations, and a hotel room, but we don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to," Willow said, taking a shuddering breath as Tara's teeth nipped at her ear. "Tara, baby…"

The blonde sat dutifully back in her seat. "Fine, I'll be good," she said, crossing one leg over the other and pulling Willow's free hand into her lap so that she could play with the redhead's fingers. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Willow swallowed thickly, glancing at Tara again. "Um…some place Angel told me about. It's supposed to be very nice."

"Yeah?" Tara asked. "I'm sure it'll be perfect." She pressed a kiss to the back of Willow's hand. "And after dinner?" she asked, keeping her voice innocent.

Willow took a deep breath, opening and closing her mouth speechlessly as she deliberately kept her eyes on the road. "Um, uh…anything you want," she breathed.

Tara squeezed her hand, drawing Willow's eyes. "I think I want to go dancing with my girlfriend."

Willow smiled gratefully, biting her lip. "Thank you," she whispered.

The blonde shook her head, smiling. "My girl gets what she wants," she said simply. "You want to go dancing, we go dancing."

She was surprised when Willow let out a frustrated growl. "If we had longer than an hour before our reservation, I'd pull this car over…"

Tara laughed, shaking her head. "There's no reason to hurry, Will. And I don't think Buffy would appreciate us using her backseat for that," she commented. "We _could _stop if you really, _really _want to, but we'd likely miss dinner that way." She pressed a kiss to the back of Willow's hand again. "We've got all the time in the world."

Willow met her eyes, nodding silently. A smile curled the corners of her mouth and she mouthed 'I love you' across the car.

"I know you do. I love you too," Tara responded, squeezing her hand. Willow guided the car off the highway as they reached their exit, following meticulous directions that she'd written out for herself. Tara watched, smiling affectionately.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot, a valet stepping forward to get their keys while another attendant retrieved their luggage. The witches exchanged glances, smiling.

"Fancy," Willow murmured as they walked inside. "Good job, Angel," she said, looking around the lobby. They checked in, the concierge with their bags leading them to their room. He left after they tipped him, leaving them to explore their room. It was huge, and Tara gave Willow a look. "How on earth could you afford this?" she asked in surprise.

Willow shrugged. "It was sort of a group effort. Buffy and Xander and Dawn all chipped in."

Tara quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why would they do that?" she asked.

"They have their reasons," Willow said evasively, shifting her eyes around the room. "Can't I have just one secret?" she asked. "Just for a little while longer?"

Tara blinked, nodding. "Of course, sweetie. Speaking of the others, we need to call Buffy," she reminded her girlfriend.

Willow nodded, finding the phone in the pocket of their bag. "I'm on it."

"You said dinner was in an hour, right?" Tara checked. Willow nodded as she listened to the phone ring. "I'll go get changed in the bathroom then, and you can change out here," Tara suggested, smirking. "And no peeking!"

Buffy had to repeat her greeting several times before Willow responded, the redhead seemingly out of breath. "Oh, come on, Will! Why would you call me if you and Tara are making out?" she demanded, hearing her friend stammering and gasping for breath.

"We weren't making out!" Willow protested. "I was just calling to let you know we got here."

"Like you two don't make out all the time," Buffy said, laughing. "I'm glad you got there safe. You're doing the thing tonight, right?"

Willow swallowed, glancing at the closed bathroom door, but still lowering her voice. "Yeah, tonight."

"I'm proud of you, Will. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes. I mean, I already know what she's going to say, but call and tell me about it anyway," Buffy requested, and Willow could hear her friend's smile through the phone.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Willow said, taking a deep breath. "You think she'll say yes?" she asked nervously.

"Of course she will," Buffy said immediately. "No question about it."

"I hope you're right," Willow sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I'm right," Buffy said firmly. "Trust me. Now, you go get ready for your big date, and make sure you call me tomorrow and tell me the non-explicit details," she ordered teasingly. "Love you, Will. Go get your girl," she encouraged her friend happily as she hung up the phone.

Willow took another deep breath, her eyes lingering on the closed bathroom door before she moved across the room to where her dress was hanging. She dressed in silence, trying not to let nerves get the best of her.

She was curling her hair when Tara came out of the bathroom, and she dropped the curling iron as she caught sight of her in the mirror, fumbling to catch it before it burned her. She put it on the edge of the table blindly, unable to take her eyes off of Tara.

"You…Tara…goddess," Willow breathed, trying to remember her own name suddenly. "Gorgeous…"

Tara walked slowly to where Willow was sitting, extending one hand to help Willow to her feet. "Thank you sweetie, but it's all you from where I'm standing," she said, looking Willow up and down from head to toe. "You're beautiful. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life." She tugged gently on Willow's hand, drawing her into a soft kiss.

"We have to go, or I'm never letting you out of this room," Willow said against Tara's lips as they pulled back. "I want to show off my gorgeous woman," she continued, one hand tracing over Tara's side lightly.

"I'm the one with something to show off," Tara said, stepping back to give Willow another long once over.

Willow felt a thrill shoot down her spine, and she closed her eyes, taking a shuddery breath. "Okay, we need to go, or we'll never leave," she repeated, eyes closed tightly. Tara took a step back to give her lover a reprieve, nodding.

"Okay, let's go," she said, trailing her fingers across Willow's palm.

The restaurant was in the hotel, and they were seated promptly thanks to their reservations. Willow was fidgeting as they waited on their food, and Tara sent her a questioning smile.

"You okay, baby? You feel alright?" she asked, brushing her fingers gently over Willow's knuckles. "I can take you upstairs if you don't feel good, take good care of you," she promised, her concern not hidden by her teasing.

Willow shook her head, smiling genuinely, relieved. "I'm good, and you're sweet for teasing me in the restaurant," she chided lightly. "But I promise I'm fine."

"Okay," Tara agreed softly. "Good. I don't want my baby to be sick," she said, smiling sweetly.

Willow shook her head. "I'm not sick. Nothing is going to ruin our vacation," she promised.

The waiter brought their food and they ate in silence, listening to the soft music and watching the slow dancing couples on the dance floor. Willow finished eating before Tara, her anxiety making her rush unconsciously. Tara had noticed, but said nothing, keeping a cautious eye on Willow.

When the blonde finished her meal, Willow got to her feet slowly, extending one hand. "Dance?" she asked, relieved when Tara took her hand immediately, following her onto the floor.

They paused as they got there, both looking down at their feet and giggling, unable to figure out who was going to lead. "I'll follow you," Tara told her softly, and the statement promised so much more than the words revealed.

Willow found the timing of the song and started them moving. Tara's hair was pulled up in a loose up-do, leaving her neck bare and tickled with thin tendrils of hair she'd left hanging. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Willow said, blushing before the words were out of her mouth.

Tara blushed as well, ducking her head in a habitual reaction to being complimented. "Thank you, Willow. You, you looking amazing. I love my present," she said, brushing one hand up Willow's side before returning her hand to the redhead's hip.

"Um, technically the one you're wearing was your present," Willow said, smiling.

Tara shook her head, faking confusion. "But baby, I get to look at you in the green one. That makes it a gift for me," she objected.

"So you in your dress is for me?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded, smiling. "Yes," she said simply. "All yours."

"Tara, marry me," Willow blurted suddenly, stumbling over her steps as she realized what she'd said. "Oh God," she gasped, seeing the shocked surprise in Tara's face. "Tara, baby, I had a speech practiced, and the ring is in my purse, and I didn't mean to ask you on the dance floor, or even in the restaurant, it was going to be somewhere really romantic, but now I've kind of screwed that up, and I can give the speech if you want me to, but I'm sort of nervous right now, so I might mess up some of the words, but…"

She was cut off as Tara kissed her, the pair standing motionless in the middle of the floor. Tara deepened the kiss immediately, both hands holding Willow's face while the redhead wrapped both arms around Tara's waist.

"Yes," Tara gasped before diving back into another kiss. "Willow, yes."

The words seemed to echo in Willow's ears, and she spun them around joyfully. "Really?" she asked as they stopped, staring at each other in the middle of the dark dance floor.

Tara nodded, smiling. "Of course. Willow, I love you. Of course I'll marry you."

"Thank God, I mean Buffy and Xander have been telling me that you would, but I didn't want to take it for granted or anything, I never want to take you for granted Tara, but I'm so glad you said yes, and I'm so relieved, and I feel like I could fly or something…"

Tara interrupted her with another kiss, soft and brief. "How about we dance some more?" she suggested, one hand brushing over Willow's cheek. Willow nodded wordlessly, but didn't resituate her hands in the formal posture, keeping Tara close.

Tara let her head rest against Willow's shoulder, remembering their dance at her birthday party, how young they'd been at the time, and how much had changed between that day and this one. One thing remained the same, however.

There was nothing in the world, no boy, no demon, no curse, no goddess, and no lunatic that could keep them apart.

* * *

Well, there's another one finished... hope everyone liked it! I appreciate all the continued support and encouragement! I've got a new fic already lined up for y'all, so I hope some of you guys will follow me to another one - I'll put up the first chapter on Sunday!


End file.
